The Covenant: Abomination
by SarcasticEnigma
Summary: COMPLETE! Four still have the Power, but one will stop at nothing to possess it. Caught between the thin line of good and evil, another hidden secret rises to take vengeance. Will the Sons survive this time? Can they protect their own? CalebOC!
1. Prologue: The Lowdown

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

_**The Covenant: Abomination**_

**Prologue: The Lowdown**

The year was 1665.

The five families of England – the Putnams, Danvers, Parrys, Garwins, and Simms – along with many others fled from the religious persecution that engulfed their land. A year later, whilst searching for a new home, the five families, known as the Covenant, arrived in Massachusetts Bay. It was there that they established the Ipswich Colony, and the legend of the Sons of Ipswich began.

In January of 1692, with outside families arriving at "the colony of miracles" by the dozens, Covenant member John Putnam made a play for power. He looked to enforce his and the Covenant families' superiority over the others, only to be betrayed. The other four families wanted nothing to do with Putnam's plan and he was left on his own. In March, Ipswich resident Agnes Goodwin "Goody" Pope accused Putnam of being an incubus, who appeared at her window at night to enchant her with black magic. At the same time, presided over by Cotton Mather, the neighboring town of Salem began its horrific Witchcraft Trials. Later that year, in late December, John Putnam was arrested and suffered as the last person hanged as a witch in Salem. The Putnam bloodline ended with him, and only the four families of the Covenant survived.

It was on the day of Putnam's death that the surviving families took a vow of silence; never speak about The Power to others or even amongst them ever again.

The Book of Damnation recorded this act, just as it recorded the births and deaths of the residents of Ipswich. One such birth was Hagen Pope, son to Jacob Pope's widow, Agnes, one year after John Putnam's death. Many years later, in 1725, the Book of Damnation, having catalogued the magical history of New England, was inscribed. It disappeared soon afterwards, never to be seen in public again.

Forty-eight years passed and in 1773, the Sons of Ipswich formed a militia during the Revolutionary War. They were responsible for some of the most legendary defeats of the British Army. Along with members of affiliated Masonic lodges, they served as delegates to the first Continental Congress.

During the 1800s, in the time of the New England industrial revolution, Ipswich rose to further prominence. The small town became a center of trade and manufacturing. It was in this manner that the families of the Covenant attained their great wealth. Thirty-one years passed, and Spenser Academy was established. Its purpose was to educate the children of Massachusetts' elite, the wealthy. In 1850, Spenser Academy served as a terminal for runaway slaves on the Underground Railroad. Ebeneezer Gorman Twoberry, an escapee from a New Orleans plantation, ran this operation. This paragon of hope for many blacks was well known for his secret voodooist beliefs.

The Roaring Twenties started off on the worst of circumstances for the people of Ipswich. A book entitled _Chronicles of Paganism_ was published in Boston. After its publication, the author mysteriously died of the pox.

Twenty-two years later, during WWII – as young Spenser graduates – the Sons of Ipswich joined with Aleister Crowley's "Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn" to form a secret regiment to combat various supernatural Nazi threats.

A time of peace followed after the war, and the families prospered.

It was in 1962 that the time of peace ended with the birth of James L. Danvers III, Wayne Parry, Joseph Garwin, and Glenn Simms. Danvers and his brothers, his classmates, graduated from Spenser Academy in 1981. At various times of the year, the Sons of Ipswich secretly ascended at age eighteen. Seven years later, the next generation of the Sons of Ipswich – Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms – were born.

It was in 1995, when the boys were seven years old, that the real trouble began. The Wood's Hole Warlock, thought to be the spirit of John Putnam, was rumored to appear all over Ipswich. The specter was blamed for the mysterious deaths of several local young people.

Not long after discovering powers at age thirteen, the current Sons of Ipswich met at Camp Iwanahee in 2001. Gorman Twoberry revealed their Covenant and supernatural history to them. It was he who gave the boys their first lesson in the black arts. A year later, the Sons of Ipswich reunited as Spenser Academy classmates. Three years passed, and the Wood's Hole Warlock reappeared, scaring away all the residents of the town neighboring Camp Iwanahee. This was the first true taste that the Sons of Ipswich had of The Power when they banished the Warlock forever. The Sons' senior year at Spenser began a year later, and it was this year that brought more trouble then ever imagined.

This year brought the return of the Putnam bloodline in the form of John Putnam's descendant, Chase Goodwin Pope-Collins. Because he grew up alone, not knowing at all of the power he possessed, Chase's mother was killed during an argument when he received his powers at thirteen. Chase used incessantly throughout the years, terrifying his foster parents at times, until he killed them in a car accident after he ascended on his eighteenth birthday.

Chase, since he was of legal age, was released to live freely and traveled to find his biological father. After doing so, he forced his father into telling him everything about what he was and where he came from. It was after this, when Chase had all the knowledge of his family history, he forced his father to will his Power to him, killing him. He then traveled to Ipswich, hunting down the other four descendants. He found them, he befriended them, he betrayed them, tried to kill them, and ended up dead.

Now, after four weeks, September has ended and the Sons of Ipswich are still continuing their senior year.

It was a quarter past midnight, and they were at the cliffs, yet again. Caleb, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler stood at the edge of the same cliff, over looking yet another beach party. Things had changed drastically in the past two weeks, some for the better and some not.

The youngest of the group, Tyler Simms, was still Reid's little shadow. Whenever Caleb was on Reid's case, he was there to cool down the hot head. He was forever the rock between the two, and he didn't mind that one bit. He and Pogue were used to it by now, and if they didn't do the dirty work of keeping Caleb and Reid civil with one another, who would? Besides, he didn't mind being the youngest Son of Ipswich. Just being one and having the Power was enough for him.

Reid Garwin, however, was very much the same. He was still the semi-well mannered schoolboy by day, respected and idolized by the better half of the student body, and the impulsive, Power abusing moron by night. He was still causing problems for the Covenant, but he had toned it down just a bit since Chase Pope had threatened their secrecy, not to mention their lives. He was the screw up of the foursome, and he was fine with that as long as he was having fun. Reid was simply tired of big brother Caleb breathing down his back all the time. Sometimes, he just wanted to fight Caleb again, to show him what he was made of. Maybe then he'd finally get the respect he deserved.

Pogue Parry and Kate Tunney were talking again, and both made full recoveries. From time to time, she wouldn't take his calls, maybe for a week or so, but after a brief period of silence she would be fine. Kate often said that she ignored Pogue's calls in those times because she was tired of his jealousy whenever she talked to another guy. While Kate was pretty much the same, Pogue had changed a great deal in the short amount of time. He was still second-in-command of the Covenant and had upgraded his motorcycle, since Chase trashed the last one. Not to mention that he had ascended as well. The power boost had been such a rush to him, and he finally understood what Caleb had meant when he warned them about the seduction. It was hard to resist using all the time, but he controlled it well.

Caleb was proud of him for that.

As for Caleb Danvers, he was still the leader of the Covenant, and he was still the overbearing father that had to watch Reid carefully. The only that had really changed in him since the beginning of his senior year was that he and Sarah Wenham were no longer together. A few weeks after homecoming, she decided that it would be best if she went to live with her cousins in Maryland. She was at another prep school, and closer to achieving her dream of Harvard.

Just like she wanted.

Sarah had told him before she left that, if they ever needed help, that she would be willing in any way she could. Caleb had decided that they wouldn't be calling her. He believed that since Sarah choose to move, she wouldn't have to be "bothered" with them or their problems again.

Reid had been upset over her leaving, but he got over it quickly enough. That was just his way. So had Caleb, oddly enough.

When Sarah had left, she not only did she leave behind a lonely and estrogen-deprived roommate, but a silent, brooding ex-boyfriend. Caleb went back to being the stay at home boy who looked after his mother and all of them hated it. They blamed Sarah, or rather they wanted to but Caleb wouldn't let them. He said that it was her choice, and that she shouldn't be penalized for it.

He had said that her leaving was best for the Covenant, for everyone.

All of them knew that was a load of shit. He missed her.

P.S.: Four pages total.


	2. The Second Beginning

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 2: The Second Beginning**

"How's the party," Reid asked, repeating the same words he had said last year.

"Don't know, just got here," Tyler replied. "We've been watching them. It looks fine to me."

"I say we leave," Caleb stated, looking over at Reid carefully. "We don't need the kind of attention we had last time."

"Oh, please," Reid scoffed. "When are you ever going to learn to relax, Caleb? Let's go have some fun," he added before his eyes ignited, blackened and he jumped off the cliff, laughing the whole way down.

"When am _I_ ever going to learn," Caleb muttered to himself incredulously, watching as Tyler followed after Reid, falling backwards off the cliff. "You'd think the brief return of Putnam's bloodline would change him, but he hasn't changed a damn bit."

"I know, man, but what can you do," Pogue asked, patting a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He ascends this month, Pogue. On Halloween," he reminded him warily. "I'm worried about him. You'd think he'd tone down his using, but he hasn't."

"Sure he has, Caleb," he replied reasonably. "He's learning, man. He doesn't want to end up like Chase or your father. You know that, I know that, _all_ of us know that, but you pressuring him to be a good boy isn't going to help him."

"You think I'm too hard on him?"

"I think you need to act your age, and get over Sarah," he said honestly, cringing inside as Caleb looked away at the mention of her name. "There are tons of girls at this party tonight, Caleb. Go find someone, even if it's for a minute, and fill up that glass of yours that's half full."

"You're saying I need to get filled," he questioned ironically with a quirk eyebrow.

"In more ways than one, my friend," he replied with an amused smirk. "In more ways than one."

With that, Pogue turned and jumped off the cliff and into the misty darkness. Caleb sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe Pogue was right. Maybe it was time he moved on. After all, Sarah wasn't the only girl in the world. …Right? Sighing heavily, he shook his head and walked straight off the edge of the cliff. When he landed silently, he was pleased to see his three surrogate brothers waiting for him. He tried to smile at them, but his heart simply wasn't in it. He just nodded to them and led them up and over the foggy hill, straight into the hard-core noise and gyrating bodies of the bonfire beach party.

This night was turning to be very similar to a night he'd much rather forget.

"Hey," Kate shouted with a wide smile, rushing over to them. She wrapped her arms around Pogue's neck and kissed him soundly. Anyone could see the smile on Pogue's face as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist. "Glad to see you could make it," she remarked. "You're late, _again_."

"So we're a little late, what else is new," Reid replied with a shrug.

"Correction, smart ass, you're thirty minutes late. There _is_ a difference," she snapped smartly, and Reid rolled his eyes.

"So, who's here," he asked her, looking around the party, "the usual?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Aaron _was_ stewing over in the corner until Kira pulled him away," she told them, turning to find the boy's enemy in the crowd. "There he is! Over there," she said, pointing into the crowd.

The boys followed her finger around the mass of bodies and found Aaron right away. He was, indeed, dancing with Kira, but there was someone else who wanted to get in on the fun. "Someone" was a tall, pale skinned brunette with smoky makeup and full blood red lips. She was running her fingers through her hair, up and down her body as she shook her hips and danced her way in between Aaron and Kira. Aaron didn't seem to mind too much, especially when the new girl danced with her back against his chest, her butt rubbing against his crotch, and moving one hand around his neck while she moved one of his hands to wrap around her bare stomach. No, Aaron didn't mind at all, but Kira certainly did.

"Excuse me," Kira said with an annoyed tone to the girl, crossing her arms. She wasn't listening though, her eyes were closed, and she and Aaron were having a good time. "Ex-CUSE me!"

"Okay," the girl began, opening her eyes, "you're excused," she told Kira dismissively, and smirked at her and she turned around in Aaron's arms, dancing even closer to him.

"Listen, bitch, that's MY boyfriend," she shouted bitingly, crossing her arms.

"Really, 'cause I don't see your name on him," she replied, pulling on Aaron's collar and looking down the inside of his shirt. Smirking, she looked back at Kira. "Anywhere," she added mockingly, and looked back at Aaron.

"Aaron! Do something!"

"Yeah, Aaron, do something," she mocked with a sickening high pitched tone. "Like this," she said, and quickly jammed her elbow back into Kira's face.

"Oh, damn," Reid laughed jovially with Tyler, a hand over his mouth. "I like this girl already," he said as they watched Kira fall to the dirty ground.

"HEY," Aaron shouted, his fun over as he stopped dancing and moved to hit the girl.

"Party's over," Caleb said before he and the boys moved through the crowd to get to Aaron and the girl.

Before they could even get there, the girl ducked under Aaron's arm and pushed him away from her. This maneuver sent Aaron crashing into another couple, who immediately stopped groping one another long enough for the boyfriend to punch Aaron. The Sons of Ipswich stopped in their tracks and watched again as the girl continued to dance through the crowds, casually punching and kicking people as she went. She never stopped, and she didn't even care that her actions caused a major fight to break out with everyone around her. Pretty soon, everyone in that area was out for blood and anyone that went near the girl got hurt in some way.

She didn't even care that she started the whole thing! She just went on dancing.

The boys didn't bother to break up any fights, they just backed away and looked around. Pogue was protecting Kate while Reid was still laughing with Tyler, and Caleb was searching the crowd for the girl. He found her eventually, standing atop a hill, watching everything with a smile on her face. She was pretty, he'd give her that, but he just didn't understand why she started the fight anyway. It was almost as if she planned it or something. And then there was the nagging feeling that he knew her even though she didn't look familiar. Her eyes met his across the sea of fistfights and screaming girls, and she smirked, throwing a little wave at him.

"HEY, HEY, HEY, break it up, y'all," the DJ shouted over his microphone, and a few people stopped fighting. "Just heard on the scanner; cops headed this way! SCATTER!"

As soon as he said those words, everyone stopped fighting, grab their date, and high tailed it out of there. Caleb watched the girl even longer, until she winked at him before turning and running in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Caleb," Pogue shouted, grabbing the elder by his arm. "Come on, man! Snap out of it! We got to go! Cops, remember!"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," he replied quietly, staring at the spot where the girl had been. "Let's go," he ordered, snapping out of his trance and leading the boy's back towards the car.

"You need a ride, babe," Pogue asked Kate, and she nodded quickly.

"Yeah, mine ditched me as soon as you guys showed up. She's a little afraid of you, I think. Some friend, huh," she replied, hopping into the back seat to sit between her boyfriend and Caleb with Reid drove.

"Damn, no fun tonight," Tyler muttered, and Reid agreed with a nod and eye roll before they drove off and out of sight.

Luckily enough, the cops didn't find them that time. The drive to Caleb's house was quiet and awkward. With Kate and Pogue making out beside Caleb, it was even worse. He just stared out the window and into the dead of night. He was soon dropped, which he was thankful for, and the others told him to take it easy. He just nodded and walked into his house to find his mother passed out in front of the fire, ashtray full and an unfinished scotch on the table. Sighing, he quietly cleaned her mess and carried her off to bed.

Since his father had willed his Power into him, which had been explained to him after the school formal when he got home later that night, his mother was even worse. Yes, she did the right thing, she saved Caleb's life. But she had been the one to ask his father to do what he did, and she felt immeasurably guilty about it. Kissing her forehead as he covered her up, he walked out of her room and quietly shut the door. He understood why she was still the way she was, a chain smoking lush, but he hated that there was nothing he could do to help her. Evelyn Danvers simply refused to admit she had a problem and get help.

Lying down in bed, Caleb saw that it was two in the morning. With a deep sigh, he sank into his bed and closed his eyes, hoping for a peaceful sleep where Sarah and Chase didn't invade his dreams and turn them into nightmares.

P.S.: Four pages total.


	3. The New Girl

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

Thanks to Illusion to Life, and Icy Dreamer!

**Chapter 3: The New Girl**

It was after Caleb had been dropped off that the group had just a bit more fun.

Much to Reid's disappointment, no cops found their way to them. So, during the ride back to Spenser Academy, Pogue and Kate went back to making out while Tyler fiddled with the radio. As soon as he turned it on, heavy metal blasted through the speakers and Pogue hit him upside the head. The music was then turned down, and the rest of the ride was spent in complete silence. When they arrived at the school, no one was around, so they parked the car as quietly as possible and jogged back to the front doors. Mist was rising out of the ground and an eerie cold had settled in. It was when they walked up to the front doors that they knew they were in trouble.

"It's locked."

The group of four, startled, whipped around to see the same girl that had started the fight. She was casually sitting on the thick banister that lined the steps on the left side, leaning back against the post. As she sat there, she was smoking a cigarette and had her eyes closed. The boys were starting to wonder if this girl ever paid attention to anything at all.

"I tried already. Looks like we're stuck."

"Yeah, unless you know how to pick a lock," Reid retorted.

"Come on, babe, let's go meet and greet with the trouble maker," Pogue whispered into Kate's ear, gently pulling her away from the door and over to the girl. Tyler just shook his head with a smile and blocked everyone's view of Reid. He was jimmying the handle, pretending to look like he was hard at work.

"So, are you new here," Kate asked politely, looking at the girl curiously while trying to avoid the toxic cloud of smoke around her. It was a stupid question, she knew, since everyone who went to the beach parties attended Spenser.

"Yeah. I just transferred," she replied, opening her eyes to look at Kate and take another drag. As soon as the word "transfer" left her mouth the three boys tensed, not that the girls noticed. Being the closet to her though, Pogue and Kate could see that her eyes were strange, dilated. She was drunk; how much was not certain. Perhaps that was the reason for her strange behavior at the party.

"I'm Kate Tunney," she said, and the girl just nodded, as if to dismiss Kate, which Pogue didn't like at all.

"How's that lock coming, sparky," she called over to Reid mockingly.

"Just fine, thank you," he called back in irritation. Reid's eyes went to Pogue, silently telling him to stall, and the elder got the message loud and clear.

"Where'd you transfer from," Pogue asked casually.

"New York. Manchester Prep, if you want to get specific," she replied.

"Why'd you leave," he asked curiously. "Parents, didn't like it, what?"

"No, I liked it just fine," she replied easily. "Actually I loved it, but I had to come back here for a big family thing. Nothing special. Just a…communion of sorts, you know?"

"Oh, you're from around here," Kate asked interestedly, completely oblivious to the boy's suspicions.

"Born and semi raised," she joked with a cheeky smile, taking another drag. "My parents went postal and shipped me off to live with my aunt and uncle. Been there ever since, until now that is. I'll be here for my senior year and then, who knows?"

"Why'd they send you away," she asked confusedly.

"Why not," she retorted with a careless shrug.

"Hey," Tyler called over to them, stopping Pogue's interrogation so the girl wouldn't get suspicious, as Reid's eyes blackened. "I think he's got it!" The locks clicked and Reid opened the doors, smirking at Pogue and the girls triumphantly.

"So much for security," Reid commented, holding the door open for the ladies before all the boys followed. "You know, I've got a sister in the Big Apple."

"Yeah? What's her name," she asked. "I got around a lot; maybe I knew her."

"I doubt that," he retorted cockily, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I happen to know a quite a few people in New York, smart ass," she stated, stopping in front of Kate's dorm room on the second floor with the rest of them. "So, what's her name?"

"Killian," he told her, "Killian Garwin. I'm Reid, by the way," he added quickly, offering a hand to her.

"I know who you are," she replied, shaking his hand anyway. "All of you, actually. You can't exactly be born in this town, leave, come back, and _not_ know the four famous Sons of Ipswich," she explained, smirking at Tyler and Pogue's suspicious looks. "As for your sister…the name sounds vaguely familiar. I'll call a friend of mine back there and have him check around. Maybe I can get an update on her for you."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it," he said. "I actually haven't spoken to her in…years," he finished lamely, chuckling under his breath.

"Yeah, well, I'm stuck in 311 on the boys floor until a space clears out down here or on the first floor, so good night," she said, turning to walk away. Pogue stiffened again, remembering that Chase's room had been 311. That was not a person he wanted to remember, ever.

"Actually, we're all headed to Nicky's tomorrow night," Kate told her, making her stop in her tracks. "You want to come? I can give you a ride, no problem."

"Yeah, sure, that'd be nice," she replied with a nod. "Night!"

"HEY," Pogue called after her, making her cringe as she stopped and turned to face the group yet again, obviously annoyed.

"Shh," Kate scolded, hitting her boyfriend's shoulder. "You want to wake up the whole damn school!" Pogue just rolled his eyes and looked back at the girl, who was now walking backwards down the hall.

"What's your name," he called. "You never said!"

"Kathryn, Kathryn Warren," she called back, smiling amusedly as she turned back down the hall, continuing to smoke as she jogged up the stairs and out of sight.

"Well, she seems interesting enough," Kate commented. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night," she said, kissing Pogue sweetly before going into her dorm.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	4. The Garwin Family Secret

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 4: The Garwin Family Secret**

"Okay, what was that load of bullshit you pulled with the new girl," Pogue demanded immediately, striding to stand next to Reid, all the while glaring at him accusingly.

"What are you talking about," he asked innocently, heading up the stairs in between Pogue and Tyler.

"You lied to the new girl," he exclaimed, not quite comfortable with saying Kathryn's name yet.

"No, I didn't, dip shit," he replied. "I _do_ have a sister in New York. She's my twin, actually. Dad sent her away to live with some relatives because she was a bad seed, a real trouble maker."

"Another black sheep in the Garwin bloodline? I didn't think it was possible," Tyler joked. "But, if she's _your_ twin…" Tyler trailed off in amusement, just letting the sentence hang.

"Shut it, baby boy," Reid ordered, shoving his best friend playfully.

"How come I don't remember her," Tyler asked. "Do you, Pogue?" The elder shook his head. "Then I doubt Caleb does. You said her name was Killian, right?" Reid nodded. "Well, I was around your place a lot after that summer at Camp Iwanahee, and I sure don't remember seeing a little girl running around."

"That's because the Dad kept her locked away in her room when she wasn't at school. Besides, she was gone before camp."

"Why?"

"Because he said that she reminded him too much of Mom," he replied, glaring at Tyler who nodded his head lowly.

Reid's mother was a very sore subject. She and Reid's father had gotten divorced when Reid, and apparently Killian, were only five years old. After the divorce, Reid's father, Joseph, kept Killian locked away, just as Reid had said. Then the event occurred and she was sent away to New York for good. It was two years ago, when Reid was sixteen that he'd received word that his mother, Julia, had died. Food poisoning was the initial conclusion from the autopsy, but that seemed unlikely to Reid even now.

"Does she know about us, the Power, the Covenant," Pogue asked seriously.

"Yeah," he confirmed solemnly. "I mean, how could she not? That's part of the reason she was sent away. Killian was a bit jealous that the four of us had the Power and she didn't. She didn't understand why the only sons got the Power. When I explained it to her – how only boys are supposed to be born and get it period – she went crazy. Totally ballistic and attacked me! Scratched my arms and chest to hell when we were seven, same year that Dad told me in preparation for when we turned thirteen."

"Jesus," Tyler breathed, shaking his head as they arrived at the third floor. He looked around quickly, and didn't see Kathryn anywhere, thankfully. This wasn't a conversation she should be hearing.

"Yeah. Well, Dad called Mom and Mom bitched at him for telling me so early and for allowing me to tell Killian. That in turn started another bitch fest and they never talked again, but you guys know that already." Both Pogue and Tyler nodded, avoiding eye contact with Reid. "Dad decided to call a doctor – a psychiatrist – and that genius said that Killian was a "sociopath with suicidal and possible future homicidal tendencies." Asshole," he scoffed. "She was only seven!"

Reid paused, looking at the ground as he walked. Pogue and Tyler looked at one another, unsure of what to say. They hadn't seen Reid this serious since Caleb had accused him of using after the last party, when that body had been found. They didn't even know Killian, so what could they possibly say? What were they supposed to say? Nothing like this had ever happened before, unless you counted Chase. But, still, this was very different from that.

"After that," he went on, "Dad sent her to New York to live with some relatives. He sent her away from me, the Power, the Book of Damnation, and our Covenant. Our aunt and uncle didn't have any powers; they were from Mom's side," he added quickly for clarification.

"Shit," Tyler breathed in shock.

"Yeah, well, it gets better. I highly doubt Kathryn knows her, but I think I'll let the girl try and find her. God knows it'll be an interesting conversation starter with her."

"What do you mean," Pogue questioned curiously.

"Because our aunt and uncle tossed Killian into a mental institution! Last I heard she was in solitary. Ain't my family grand," he asked with a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't joke about this, Reid," Pogue told him seriously. "I'm sorry about Killian," he said, a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I didn't know. If I did, I would've –"

"Still gotten on my case for some reason, some how," Reid interjected bitterly. "Don't worry about it, man. It was a long time ago, eleven years actually. Jesus. Time does fly. I'd barely recognize her now," he sighed. "Look, Pogue, why don't you just walk us to our room, leave, go home, let's all get some sleep, and not mention any of this to Caleb, all right?"

"You don't think he should know about your sister," Tyler questioned incredulously as they stopped in the middle of the fourth floor.

"No, just the opposite. I don't _want_ Caleb to know. It's none of his business, and it doesn't effect us as a group," he replied. "Let's just forget it, okay?"

Pogue and Tyler nodded, promising not to tell Caleb about Killian. Reid and Tyler soon left Pogue and headed into their room, not saying another word to one another. After Pogue bid them goodnight and went back downstairs, he hopped on his motorcycle and headed for his apartment. As soon as he entered it, he smelled oil and grease. His motorcycle was going through some minor upgrades, which didn't stop him from driving, and he didn't trust anyone but himself to do so. In light of that, he had been moving his bike back and forth from his apartment and the street to work on it and ride it. As he moved past his mess of a living room and plopped onto his bed, he couldn't help by lay awake, pondering over the information he'd just received.

Something still bothered him.

It seemed far too coincidental that Kathryn was from the same state that Killian was living in, not to mention that she was originally from Ipswich. Reid's crazy sister in the same state as the new girl, who was also shipped away by her family? Too coincidental. Not to mention Reid was ascending this year, and that could cause problems if his sister somehow, by some miracle, managed to get home. Pogue knew what he had to do: research Killian Garwin and Kathryn Warren, _after_ he told Caleb everything he heard tonight.

There was no way he was doing this without the eldest Son of Ipswich.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	5. The Meeting of the Elders

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

Thanks to babyxbxgurl!

**Chapter 5: The Meeting of the Elders**

The next day, instead of hanging around in town with Kate or driving around with Reid and Tyler, Pogue got on the phone and called Caleb. He told him that there was something he needed to know. Caleb was hesitant at first, not sure he should leave his mother alone just to come to the school. It wasn't until Pogue dropped Reid's name and the new girl that Caleb high tailed it out of his house and sped off in his Mustang.

Pogue was waiting at the front steps of Spenser Academy now. He was, once again, mulling over things. He'd sworn to Reid that he wouldn't tell Caleb about Killian, but he was going to break that vow as soon as the eldest Son of Ipswich arrived. As soon as Caleb knew about the mysterious Garwin sister, Pogue was almost certain that he would interrogate Reid about it. He had to keep that from happening. They needed to get the information on their own, without Reid finding out.

As for the new girl, Pogue wasn't sure what he was going to tell Caleb about her. Kathryn seemed nice enough, a bit on the wild side but nice in her own way. After all, she hit it off with Kate and they were already making nice, going to Nicky's together later that night. Still, Chase seemed nice too and he turned out to be a power hungry psychopath. Looks were most definitely deceiving, he decided.

Before his mind could even wrap around how he was going to explain everything to Caleb, he drove through the school's open gates and parked in front of the steps.

"Well, at least you made good time," Pogue commented lightly to Caleb as he stepped out of his car. Pogue looked at the clock on his cell phone, and realized that Caleb had gotten to the school in less than two minutes. "New record. You in a hurry?"

"Cut the jokes, Pogue," Caleb stated, walking over to him quickly. "What's Reid done now? You said something about the new girl. Did he do something to her?"

"What? No, man! No! No way," he exclaimed, laughing as he stood up and faced his brother. "You really need to tone down on the paranoia, you know that?"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be so damn paranoid if Reid didn't drive me to it," he retorted. "Now, come on, stop stalling. What's the problem?"

"Reid has a sister, Caleb," he stated seriously.

"No, he doesn't," he replied confusedly, thinking Pogue may have consumed too many fumes from his bike. "What are you talking about?"

With a sigh and a hand running through his hair, Pogue knew this was going to be harder than he originally thought. Taking a deep breath, he explained everything that happened last night, everything that he'd learned. The elder listened avidly, taking it all in stride. As soon as Pogue was finished, Caleb began to pace. How was it possible that he didn't know about Killian? That any of them didn't know? Why didn't Reid tell them sooner? Was he ever going to tell them? Caleb then started to wonder if his father knew about the missing Garwin child. Does his mother? And the new girl seemed to be a problem in Caleb's mind just as much as Pogue's. It was too coincidental.

How could this have happened, again?

"So, what are we going to do about these two problems," Pogue asked, hands in his pockets as he watched Caleb carefully.

"We wait on it," Caleb replied thoughtfully.

"What," Pogue exclaimed incredulously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Look, the new girl hasn't done anything to make us not trust her," he resoned sensibly.

"Except for the fact that she used to live here, started a fight last night, and transferred from the same place that Reid's psycho sister lives in," he retorted sarcastically, which earned him a disapproving glare.

"She's innocent until proven guilty," Caleb stated firmly, and his friend rolled his eyes with a nod. "Why are you so quick to condemn her?"

"Why are you so quick to defend her," he countered. "You haven't even met her!"

"Pogue…?"

Caleb could tell that something was wrong with his friend. Pogue was being far too defensive for this to be just about the new girl and Reid's sister. Something else was going on, he was sure of it. The only question was, what?

"It's nothing, Caleb, I swear. It's just…when I was talking with Kathryn I felt…odd," he replied hesitantly.

""Odd"," he echoed, looking for Pogue to give him a little more to go on.

"She felt…different," he explained. "Look, maybe I'm crazy, but I got the same vibe from her that I got from…from Chase," he admitted.

"The only reason you got a bad vibe from Chase was because you thought he was moving in on Kate," Caleb said reasonably, and saw that Pogue was about to retort. "BUT! If you're instincts are telling you something's up, then we'll check her out."

"Thank you."

"_After_ I meet her," he added quickly, dashing Pogue's hopes. "I'm not ready to break into the Admissions Office again just to look up this girl and come up empty handed, all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. Hell, maybe I'm the one that's too paranoid now," he joked, and Caleb slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe. Come on, let's get out of here," he said and they walked towards Caleb's car.

"We still have another problem, Caleb," he said as they started to drive away. "Killian. What are we suppose to do about her? I mean, we can't exactly find any information on her here at school. We'll have to expand the search."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, running one hand over his face tiredly. "I'll get online tonight, try to find something."

"You aren't exactly a computer whiz, Caleb. I'll handle the mysterious Garwin sister problem," Pogue joked, even making Caleb crack a smile. "You just try and get some sleep for once. Don't stay up all night studying, or whatever it is you do," he added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't start, Pogue. I'm fine," he assured him firmly.

"Whatever you say. You're the boss, boss," he replied.

Caleb sent his friend a withering look. Yes, he was the leader of the Covenant, but it wasn't like he asked to be. In fact, he'd rather not be in his current position but he didn't have a choice in the matter. Not only was he the eldest, making him the first to ascend, but he was the most responsible. As he drove himself and Pogue out of the school grounds, headed nowhere in particular, he thought over the last eighteen years that he'd known the other three Sons of Ipswich and realized just how many times he'd bailed them, or rather Reid, out of trouble. He could only hope that when they graduated and went their separate ways, as he assumed they would, that they would learn to stand without him.

Of course, Reid had no problem with that already.

"Look, instead of playing detective tonight, why don't you come to Nicky's with the rest of us?"

"I don't know, Pogue," he replied. "I don't think so."

"You have to stop torturing yourself, Caleb," he said firmly. "Come on! Besides, you want to get to know the new girl for yourself, right? Make sure she's trustworthy all on your own?"

"Yes, so what," he asked confusedly.

"Kate invited her to go to Nicky's tonight. They're driving together. Come with us and meet her," he coaxed.

"I guess so," Caleb sighed. "It would be nice to get out of the house," he muttered.

"That's what I'm talking about," Pogue exclaimed, hitting his friend's shoulder jovially, making the elder smile. "About time you fell out of that slump!"

"I'm not in a slump," he retorted defensively.

"Yeah, sure. I'll believe that when Reid gets straight A's," he replied sarcastically, and Caleb laughed as they sped down the road.

P.S.: Four pages total.


	6. The Good, the Mad, and the Strange

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

Thanks tobabyxbxgurl, Hollywood-Violet, SlytherinSecret418, and PoojaNaberrie!

**Chapter 6: The Good, the Mad, and the Strange**

Pogue and Caleb walked into the smoky bar/restaurant that was Nicky's later that night. The crowd that surrounded the door seemed to magically part just for them, as crowds usually did. As they made their way further inside, the sound of Stabbing Westward blared through the speakers. The songs of the metal band certainly did seem to define the Sons. As soon as they got to the tables, they saw Kate all by herself but with two Cokes.

"Hey, babe," Pogue said into her ear as he leaned down beside her to kiss her neck. Kate smiled with closed and leaned back into his chest. It took all of Caleb's strength to not cringe and walk out the door. Seeing the happy couple made him ill. "I saw Tyler's Hummer out front. Where are he and Reid?"

"Where else? Over at the pool tables," she replied. "Hey, Caleb. How's it going," she greeted as the two sat down with her.

"It's going, Kate. It's going," he replied with a comforting smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So, whose Coke is this," Pogue asked, picking up the drink by its neck. "Somehow, I can't see you as a germaphobe, drinking from two different glasses."

"No, you jerk," she replied, pinching at his arm, "it's Kathryn's."

"And where is our new transfer student," he asked interestedly, sparing Caleb a look as he set the drink down on the table.

"At the pool tables, with Reid and Tyler," she replied. "She said she wanted to learn how to play, but I think that was a lie."

"What makes you say that," Caleb asked, confused by Kate's amused look.

"Just look," she told them and pointed towards the tables with a laugh.

Both young men turned their attentions to the tables and smirked. Kathryn was indeed playing with Reid and Tyler, but she was also betting with them. Big mistake. She took a shot, a weak one at that, and broke the deck rather poorly. Caleb could see Reid smirk at Tyler as he moved to take his shot. His eyes didn't turn black because, unlike a usual hustle, he felt he didn't need it. Caleb and Pogue didn't understand why Kate was so amused that her newest friend was going to lose all her money to Reid.

That was until Reid suddenly messed up his shot. That had never happened before! Tyler wasn't playing so Kathryn stepped up to take another shot. She hit the ball hard and sunk two balls at once. Pogue looked at Caleb in astonishment while Kate laughed. Tyler shared Pogue and Reid's look of shock, but it was Caleb that was watching Kathryn. She laughed, totally calm and uncaring. She looked beautiful, and he smiled at how Reid might have met his match in this girl. She looked even more beautiful than she did the previous night at the beach.

To Pogue, on the other hand, she actually looked sober.

"I think you better go over there and keep Reid out of trouble," Kate suggested, nudging Caleb.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," he replied, smile still on his face as he rose to his feet and walked over.

"What are you up to," Pogue asked suspiciously as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer.

"Just giving him a tiny push," she replied innocently. "You saw that smile, Pogue. He needs to move on, and Kathryn is really nice. Besides a tiny drinking problem, which Caleb could probably help her with, due to previous experience, I think she'll be good for him."

"She has a drinking problem," he echoed, and Kate nodded sadly. "Sounds like his mother," he mumbled to himself as for Kate not to hear. Pogue looked back at the pool tables and wondered just who Kathryn Warren was.

"Hey, boys," Caleb greeted, stopping Kathryn's laughter as she stood next to Tyler, leaning on her pool stick. Caleb smiled at her before knocking knuckles with a frustrated Reid and amused Tyler.

"Hey, Caleb," Tyler greeted. "Come to see Reid lose? It's a momentous event to be sure. I wish I had my camera."

"Shut it, Simms," Reid countered with a scowl. The look of annoyance on his face only caused. "I thought you said you couldn't play," he shouted at Kathryn.

"I never said that," Kathryn replied with a suppressed smile. "I simply said that I'd like to learn how a boy from Massachusetts plays. No where does that say that I didn't know how to play."

"Whatever," he mumbled. "I'm done."

"Reid," Tyler called, but his friend didn't listen. Reid dropped his pool stick onto the table and stalked out of the bar.

"I guess I should go after him," Caleb mused, turning to walk away but was caught by Tyler.

"It's okay, man. I'll go," he told him. "Besides, I don't think Reid wants another lecture," he added almost jokingly as he walked away and followed his friend outside.

"Is Reid going to be okay," Kathryn asked nervously, fidgeting as she set her stick down. "I didn't mean to upset him," she added.

"Don't worry about Reid. He's yet to learn the meaning of the word tact," Caleb said with a smile and she laughed. "He'll be fine," he assured her as he picked up the hundred dollars she and Reid had bet. "He just needs to learn a little humility," he said, handing her the money.

"Oh, no, I couldn't take it," she said, pushing it back into his hand. "Not after that."

"You won it, fair and square," he replied. "But, if you really feel that way," he added and split the money, "take your half and Reid'll get his," he finished, smiling charmingly as he handed her, her fifty dollars. Kathryn smiled and took it, shoving it into her pockets.

After arriving at Nicky's with Kate, Kathryn almost instantly loved it. The local bar was not at all like the stories she heard when she was younger. All she ever knew was that it was the place where Spenser students, the most privileged of Ipswich congregated. Still, it was better than nothing.

"So, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting one another yet," she stated with a smile. "Kathryn Warren," she greeted, holding out her hand.

"Caleb Danvers," he replied, shaking her hand. "But you're wrong; we _have_ met before."

"Have we," she asked confusedly.

"Yeah, at the beach party last night. I saw you there, and I'm pretty sure you saw me," he replied, but Kathryn still looked confused.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure I'd remember seeing you," she replied, smiling shyly. Caleb shocked himself when he smiled back at her, thinking she looked cute. "Then again, that whole night is kind of a blur. I was a little drunk."

""A little drunk"?" Kathryn nodded sheepishly. "You started a fight, which led to a riot, and seemed very proud of it as you ran off on the other side of the beach, and you don't remember any of that? Not even a little?"

"Okay, so I was _more_ than a little drunk," she admitted, caving to Caleb's teasing. "Did I really start a fight?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied with a nod and she groaned in embarrassment, covering her face in one hand.

"I never fight," she told him. "I hate it, actually. I mean, the tiniest sight of blood makes me sick."

"Then why start a fight?"

"Well, as previously said, I was more than a little drunk. When I drink, I become a completely different person. Friends have told me so," she admitted sheepishly.

"And are you drinking tonight," he asked, knowing full well that it wasn't possible since Nicky didn't serve alcohol to Spenser students.

"No," she replied. "Though I probably would've been if allowed."

"So the crazy aggressive fighter side of you won't be causing any riots tonight, then, right," he asked playfully, and she laughed.

"I think you're safe," she retorted, and he laughed with her. "Hey, you, uh…you wanna dance?"

"Oh, uh, no," he replied, mood suddenly dead as he shook his head. He couldn't dance with her, not after Sarah. "No. I'm not much of a dancer."

"Oh, well, that's okay," she said, but he could see the disappointment in her eyes. "I'm not really in a dancing mood anyway. Actually," she said, quickly looking down at the small watch on her wrist, "I have to go. I've something to do in the morning before classes tomorrow and I want to be well rested."

"That's all right. You want a ride?"

"No, I couldn't impose. Besides, you just got here. I'll just ask Kate."

"I don't think you want to," he said, grabbing her arm as she moved to walk back to the table.

"Why not," she asked curiously.

"Because she and Pogue are in the midst of celebrating their recoveries," he told her and pointed back at the table.

Kathryn looked and chuckled as she saw the couple making out. Pogue was still bruised from his encounter with Chase, but other than that he was fine. Kate was back to perfect health as well. Unfortunately, she still knew nothing about the Covenant. Pogue had been worried about what she would do if she knew.

"So, about that ride," she said, turning to face him with a suppressed smile.

"I'm out front," he said, grabbing his keys from his coat pocket. "I don't think Pogue'll mind catching a ride with Kate."

"Actually, I think he'd prefer it," she stated as they walked by the table. The happy couple didn't even notice them walk past. This only caused them more laughter as they walked outside. Tyler's car was gone, which meant that he must've succeeded in calming Reid and took him back to the dorms.

"I'm over here," he said and they quickened their pace to his car.

"Wow," she said as soon as she saw it. "A 2005 Ford Mustang," she stated, looking at the car appreciatively.

"You know cars," he asked from the driver's side, surprised.

"The guy I used to live with back in New York restored cars in his free time," she explained as they sat inside the sleek car.

"You didn't live with your parents," he asked, glancing over at her.

"No. Um, my parents passed away a long time ago, and Azazeal was a friend of the family for years," she explained sullenly.

""Azazeal"," he echoed, quirking an eyebrow at the weird name.

"Yes, Azazeal. It was a family name," she explained defensively.

"Sorry, it's just…weird."

"Right, and Pogue is such a normal, everyday kind of name," she joked and Caleb smiled, knowing he couldn't argue with her there. "Anyway, he filed for emancipation a few months after I arrived in New York and we moved in together."

"Why would he do that," he asked, confused yet interested by her friend's actions.

"His parents were total control freaks. They actually wanted us to get married when we turned eighteen," she said, laughing bitterly. "They said they wanted to make sure my families holdings were in good hands."

"Sounds more like a business investment," he replied.

"Exactly. Besides, Azazeal and I were just friends. Best friends, actually. Still, I wouldn't trust him with my life."

"Why is that? He's your best friend…"

"I was taught to never trust anyone because everybody lies. That's a life lesson from Azazeal's book. A perk of growing up in the elite," she commented, shaking her head. "Anyway, we lived together, kept control of our money, and did whatever we wanted. He taught me about cars and we restored a few together. His favorite was a 1956 Jaguar Roadster that I helped him with. He doesn't really drive, just sort of…pops up at the most unexpected times and places, but I drove that thing all the time. He thought I'd die if anything happened to it." Caleb smirked, immediately reminded of Pogue and his bike.

"Well, Azazeal must be well off to be able to get the parts for that kind of classic," he mused with an impressed tone.

"Yeah," she replied. "Our families are kind of like yours and the boys'. Old money."

"How do you know about that," he questioned suspiciously as he drove through the town.

"Kate told me," she replied simply.

"You and Kate talk about me," he asked amusedly, smirking at her until he remembered that he had said those words before. As his smile faded and he focused his eyes back on the road, Kathryn noticed his immediate drop.

"Well, not about _you_ specifically," she assured him. "She was telling me about Pogue, which led her to compare him to you, which led to her explaining your fatherly position over Reid and Tyler, which led to her talking about Tyler being Reid's errand boy. It was after all of that, that we really began to talk about all of you in detail," she quipped straight faced.

Caleb had to laugh. That was just like Kate, and he made a mental note to talk to Pogue about telling her to stop gossiping about them.

"So, you hustled Reid," he said, quickly and easily changing the subject.

"I hustled Reid," she admitted tonelessly

"Did you enjoy it," he asked, looking over at her briefly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," she replied, seeing the smirk on his face. "Did you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," he echoed, and she smiled even wider. "Well, here we are."

"Yeah," she said with a sigh, looking up at the school before looking over at him. "Thanks for the ride," she said with a smile.

"It's really not a problem," he told her. "By the way, what was it that you have to do tomorrow?"

"Oh, I'm trying out for the girl's diving and volleyball team," she explained, and Caleb smiled with an ironic look to his face.

"Then I guess we'll be seeing more of each other. I'm captain of the swim team."

"State champs, I know. Kate," she said in way of explanation. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow after classes then."

"Yeah, I guess you will," he agreed. "Maybe we'll even have a few classes together."

"Maybe," she said with a nod. "Goodnight, Caleb. It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you, too," he replied, smiling at her once more before she got out and ran inside the school.

The strangest thing to Caleb was that he waited for her to get inside, watching her as she waved at him one last time from behind the school doors before disappearing. The last time that he had done that for anyone was Sarah. Driving back home, Caleb contemplated Kathryn and how she made him relax so easily, how she made him feel a way he hadn't felt since Sarah had left.

-----------------------------

"AHHH!"

Reid gasped and shot up in his bed, sweat lining his face and bear chest. He looked around his dorm room and saw that it was empty, nothing was out of place, and Tyler was sleeping soundly. That lucky bastard.

Turning to look at his alarm clock, the red number glowed bright as they read 2:00 A.M. Sighing as he ran his hands over his face and hair, he tried to calm down. What he had felt had not been good, and it certainly hadn't been normal. All he knew was that he had felt pain, intense, horrifying pain. As he twisted his body, he felt himself, making sure he was okay. It was then that he noticed the sharp pain in his chest.

Moving slowly out of his bed, Reid made his way over to the small bathroom that every dorm came equip with. Inside was a toilet, sink, and a mirror. It would've been nice if they had showers, but the school seemed to think that separate sex group showers were less costly way back when the school was built. Closing the door, he flipped the switch and looked at the mirror. Reid's face paled as he saw the mark on his chest.

He knew exactly what it was, since all sorts of Wiccan symbols filled the pages of the Book of Damnation He didn't know the exact name for it, but it was something that had to do with the Goddess. But it wasn't just the fact that a Wiccan symbol was on his chest that scared him. It was the fact that, in his nightmare, someone had carved the symbol into his flesh with an athame, and there it was now, in his flesh, barely bleeding, directly over his heart.

"Reid, man, what are you doing up," Tyler called from his bed groggily.

"Nothing, baby boy. Go back to sleep. I'll be out soon," he called back, trying to sound calm.

He waited a moment, completely still, until he heard Tyler roll over and go back to sleep. He knew that his nightmare, his pain, and fear had been what woke Tyler up. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Reid touched his chest again and watched in awe as the mark slowly disappeared and his chest looked fine, as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell…?"

All Reid could do as he turned off the light and went back to sleep, or attempted to at least, was hope that Caleb and Pogue hadn't felt his fear either. The last thing he needed was the two elders of the Covenant questioning him, again.

P.S.: Eight pages total.


	7. The Intellectual and the Broken

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

I don't own some of this chapter. About half of it belongs to the creators of _Cruel Intentions 2_. This is just for the classroom scene. The rest is all mine. Actually, this same discussion happened to me at Towson University. My friends and I weren't acting it out or anything, it just sort of happened, and I just happened to be in Sebastian/Kathryn's position of the argument. The second argument (which I won't spoil here) is one I took from my own classroom (because my friend is bipolar and when she gets dumped, she gets depressed, and it worms into the rest of her life for about a week).

**Chapter 7: The Intellectual and the Broken**

"Right! Sparing me the _Cliff Notes_ synopsis, who can tell me what this," Professor Hoffman said loudly as he held up a book, _Jekyll and Hyde_, "means?" He stood in front of his desk, looking around at his students and waited. His patience was starting to run thin and was about to call on someone when Aaron Abbot raised his hand. "Mr. Abbot."

"Henry Jekyll was this crazy doctor, and he developed this potion that transformed him into Edward Hyde, his evil side," he answered, trying to sound scary.

"My God," Hoffman said in amazement, walking up the steps to stand next to Aaron, "did that answer suck!"

The whole class immediately began to chuckle, both shocked and amused at the old teacher. Aaron frowned and began to scowl at his desktop as Hoffman walked back down to his desk.

"Come on! You're seniors now! I know you've got it in you! What _themes_ can be discussed here?" Hoffman turned his back on the class and smiled, knowing full well that one student had just raised his hand. "Mr. Danvers."

"I think Stevenson is talking about the duality of man," Caleb answered. He, and his brothers, knew better than anyone the duality of man. He supposed that was why the current novel of choice hit so close to home for him. "That man has both good and evil in him, and if man can't suppress his evil instincts, then he's inevitably doomed."

"WRONG," a female student called out from the back, sounding very bored. Everyone turned to look at the source of the noise and saw Kathryn.

"Care to elaborate on that, Ms. Warren," Hoffman asked.

"Nowhere in the novel does Stevenson mention good over evil," she said, looking down over two rows at Caleb. "In fact, it's just the opposite. Jekyll loved Hyde _so_ much that he protected him from the cruelties of man, not to mention all of the outside world."

"He protected Hyde so he wouldn't hurt people," Caleb countered calmly and logically, a bit confused by her logic.

"Oh, please! That's such a cop out," she scoffed. "He _loved_ hurting people!"

"No, he didn't," he shouted, turning to face her fully in annoyance. Beside him, Pogue quirked an eyebrow in fascination. "When Hyde took over, Jekyll was forced to do evil, to kill all those people! Besides, if you believe Jekyll was protecting Hyde, he was only protecting him because he was a monster, and wasn't protecting Hyde at all! He was protecting others and himself _from_ Hyde!"

"You're wrong," she argued back. "Jekyll _clearly_ loved Hyde, despite all the bad that he did!"

"Then what about the ending," he asked her smartly; smirking at how he thought he'd caught her.

"What about it," she questioned confusedly.

"If Jekyll loved Hyde as much as you say, why did he kill himself," he asked.

"Where does it say that," she asked dumbly, smirking a bit as she shook her head at him.

"In the end," he shouted at her in frustration. "Jekyll killed himself to protect others from Hyde, not the other way around. Utterson found his body."

"Utterson was idiotic," she scoffed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Your _point_ is idiotic," he countered, and Kathryn's eyes widened at him, smirking.

"All right, all right! Break it up, you two," Hoffman shouted with a laugh. Caleb took this time to turn away from Kathryn, smirking to himself. "Wow! Am I losing my mind, or did we just witness an intellectual debate in this classroom?"

How Hoffman made the class laugh twice in one day was amazing.

"Although I disagree with your conclusions, Ms. Warren, I do appreciate your warped point of view. Good insights and…an interesting theory." Kathryn nodded, shrugging without a care, and Caleb looked over his shoulder to smirk at her. "As for you, Mr. Danvers," he continued, and Caleb looked back at him, "I think you could stand to be a little more open-minded and tolerant of other people's opinions," he stated, and Caleb frowned a bit. Behind him, Kathryn smiled triumphantly.

"Moving on to another tragedy, but on a lighter note, _Romeo and Juliet!_ Why are we so moved by love that ends in separation? Ms. Tunney?"

"I don't know that I believe in it," Kate replied sullenly, not looking up from her notebook.

""Believe in" what," Hoffman asked confusedly.

"Love," she stated simply, looking up at him briefly.

"Well, then you've got bigger problems then passing this class," he told her, and the class laughed yet again. Caleb looked at Pogue curiously, who ignored him to look at his girlfriend in confusion, but she was avoiding his eyes. "Do you think that all love stories are tragedies? Unless they die at the same time, all lovers truly are tragedies because, in the end, they always die. Is this true or not?"

"Then _Romeo_ _and_ _Juliet_ isn't really a tragedy since death was the only way they could be together," Pogue stated uncertainly.

"YES," Hoffman shouted in praise. "A true romantic! How refreshing! Thank you, Mr. Parry. Class dismissed," he called out as the bell rang, and the students immediately started to pack up their things.

Pogue tried to hurry to catch Kate before she left, but she was already out the door before he was even finished putting his stuff together. Sighing heavily, he started to shove his books into his pack angrily. Caleb was about to ask him what was going on when he saw Kathryn walk down the steps and stand next to him. She was smiling down at him, and he couldn't help but smile up at her.

"No hard feelings," she asked, biting her lip and holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Yeah, sure. It was just a debate, right? Disagreements are supposed to happen," he stated, shaking her hand.

"Listen," she began hesitantly, "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get together and debate over the finer points of our assigned novels. Maybe some other books?"

"I really only read what the school assigns. Sorry," he apologized. "And, besides, I'm busy with practice after school and other stuff tonight."

"Some other time," she asked with a shrug, and he nodded at her with a smile.

"Definitely," he replied. "By the way, how did your tryouts go?"

"I only made the varsity diving team, but it's better than nothing," she told him excitedly, and he smiled even wider.

"Congratulations! I guess I'll be seeing you around, then."

"You, too," she said and smiled once more before walking out of class.

"What is going on with you, Caleb," Pogue asked curiously, leaning over to him. "First, you don't trust her. Now, you're making friends and flirting with her."

"I'm _not_ flirting," he retorted firmly.

"You're definitely flirting," he stated. "Geez, do you always have to fall for the new girl?"

"Don't start," he demanded, but Pogue just laughed at him. "So what's going on with you and Kate," he asked, quickly changing the subject and stopping his friend's laughter. "You seemed fine last night when I left with Kathryn."

"That's the problem. She won't talk to me. She won't return my phone calls. I don't know what the hell is wrong with her!"

"Maybe she's found someone else and this is her subtle way of telling you to go fuck yourself," Reid suggested from behind them, Tyler standing next to him. The entire classroom was empty now, except for them.

"Stuff it, Reid," Pogue growled, pushing past them. "I'll see you clowns later. I gotta find Kate."

"It was just a joke," he called after him laughingly.

"We know that and so does Pogue, but it wasn't too funny. You know how protective he is of her," Tyler scolded.

"Yeah, _over_ protective," he retorted and the three started to leave the room. "He's more like her overbearing father than her boyfriend sometimes if you ask me."

"Well, then it's a good thing no one asked you," Caleb retorted smartly, scowling at the younger man. "Let's go. We got practice."

**_A/N:_** I know that the book topic jump was a little awkward, but that's how it happens in my British Literature class. As I said before, the _Romeo and Juliet_ part of this chapter was taken from my real life. The argument that happened before it, in my class, was actually on _Frankenstein_ and was very similar to the Jekyll/Hyde argument.

P.S.: Four pages total.


	8. The Question of Trust

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

Thanks to Bigamericanflirt, sky's girl forever, and erica222!

**Chapter 8: The Question of Trust**

Kathryn walked into the vast poolroom, the required dark blue one-piece bathing suit covering her torso and sweatpants on her legs. More girls filed out behind her, some passing her in a fit of girlish giggles and whispers. She wondered what had them so excited, and then she saw the boys come out of the locker room on the other side. Stifling a laugh in her hand, Kathryn walked over to the four Sons of Ipswich, who happened to be the last ones to come out.

"So," she began, trying hard not to laugh, "you wear Speedos?" The boys smirked at one another, highly amused by _her_ amusement. "Is this _every_ practice or just for the new girl, 'cause the other girls on the diving team with me are _very_ distracted by your, uh…"assets"."

"And what about you, Kathryn," Reid asked, sidling up beside her with that roguish look the boys, and most girls, knew so well. "What do you think? Like what you see," he asked, an arm around her shoulders. Tyler and Pogue were rolling their eyes, the younger in embarrassment and the other at Reid's stupidity. Caleb just watched as Kathryn crossed her arms and looked Reid over, scrutinizing him.

"Reid," she began, kindly, "I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole," she told him, voice as sweet and innocent as ever as she removed his arm from her. "Besides, Pogue looks like he's packing _way_ more than you. Kate's a lucky girl," she said, nodding at Pogue.

"That's because I'm a butterfly swimmer, and he's a candy ass backstroke," Pogue stated, punching Reid's shoulder playfully. "Hey, have you talked to Kate recently?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Why? Something wrong?"

"She's just avoiding him like the plague is all," Reid answered teasingly, ducking a hit from Pogue.

"Just thought you might know something," Pogue ventured hopefully.

"Nope, sorry," she replied honestly, shaking her head.

"Warren! Stop fraternizing and get over here," the female coach, Coach Powell, called from beside the boy's coach, Coach Hamm. "You're up!"

"Watch and learn, boys," she told them cockily before taking off her sweats.

"Oh, I'm watching," Reid said, looking at the curve of her ass. "Believe me." It was as Kathryn walked away, pulling on her cap to keep her hair dry, that Caleb glared at Reid and hit him upside his head. "What the fuck, Caleb," he groaned, massaging his head.

"Don't even think about it, Reid," Caleb warned.

"Why? Just 'cause you've got a hard on for her," he retorted hotly, glaring at the elder.

"No, because she's a friend," he countered.

"Let's go, Warren," Coach Powell said again, watching Kathryn climb the ladder.

"Yeah! Come on, Kathryn," Tyler called helpfully, and saw her smile over at him.

"SIMMS," Coach Hamm shouted, glaring and startling the youngest Son. "On the sidelines, now! That goes for all of you! The girls have the pool for now!"

All the boys listened and sat down at the benches against the wall, some waiting patiently while others watched the girls lustfully. Caleb and the Sons, however, were watching Kathryn. She had her eyes closed and was breathing deeply on the edge of the board. After a moment, she raised her arms, bounced a moment and dove off. The few girls that went before her had performed layout and tuck dives, but Kathryn chose the free position.

Still in the air, she did a half-twist rotation with a pike and layout before making a clean splash in the water. Splash was hardly the word, since the water barely made it off the surface. It was a clean dive. While most of the guys didn't care, a couple of the girls were cheering Kathryn as she came up for air.

"Now _that_ was impressive," Tyler said appreciatively, clapping as well.

"Big deal," Reid commented sourly, still sore about her brushing him off. "Any one of us could do that!"

"Not unless we wanted whiplash," Pogue retorted, wincing as he thought about hurting his back like that.

He watched as Kathryn swam to the edge near them. Coach Powell was telling her she did a great job for her first time with the team. Pogue could tell that Kathryn was happy, due to the smile on her face. Her smile grew even more when Caleb stepped away from them to help her out of the pool.

"That was amazing," he told her honestly, keeping her in place at the edge for the moment. He wanted to talk to her a bit more before she left or the guys came over.

"Really? Thanks," she replied modestly. "It's been a while since I really did a free position dive. I wanted to see if I still could, but I was almost sure I'd bomb. Looks like I was wrong."

"Yeah, looks like," he replied with a smile, staring into her eyes; Kathryn met his gaze without falter.

"Well, um…I gotta go back to the others," she said awkwardly, backing away from him slowly. "I'll talk to you later, Caleb. See 'ya, guys. Have a good practice," she told them, walking backwards.

"Yeah. Yeah, you, too," he replied, standing still as he watched her walk away. Caleb stood their a few moments more, a small smile on his face. It was only when he felt a hand slap down on his shoulder. Looking to his left, he saw Tyler with a wry smile.

"You like her, don't you," he asked. "Not like Reid does, but you like her like…well, like you liked Sarah?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod, frowning a bit at the mention of Sarah, as he often did lately. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Good for you, man," he replied, patting his shoulder with a wider smile. "It's about time you lightened up and moved on."

With that Tyler moved back to the bench to talk to Pogue and Reid, who were already talking about the upcoming swim meet. Caleb looked across the poolroom to Kathryn. She stood with a few other girls, smiling and laughing at something with a towel around her body and hair free from the cap. He couldn't help but smile as she looked over at him and smiled that same shy smile she had at Nicky's.

"Yeah…"

-----------------------------

"Hey, did you hear about that guy in the hospital?"

"What guy?"

"Some guy got beat up at that dive near Nicky's. He was robbed, and ended up in intensive care. No witnesses."

"No way!"

It was after practice that Caleb found himself waiting outside the girl's locker room, ignoring the chatter of the two passing girls. Whatever they were talking about went in one ear and out the other for him.

He told the guys to go ahead to do whatever it was that they did after practice without him, and they immediately started teasing him. All of them but Pogue, anyway. Caleb found himself the butt of many jokes, mostly from Reid. He heard that he had gotten over Sarah for someone who was him with breasts, that he and Kathryn would look cute together until she ditched him when he told her who he really was, and how he couldn't fulfill the needs of any girl.

Sex, in Reid's mind, was everything. It was him, his reputation, and he obviously thought that Caleb wasn't equip since he and Sarah never even went that far, and she was only his third serious girlfriend. Not to mention the only one that he had told the big secret. The other two, one being Kira, did not end well, though much better than Sarah. The other three Sons wondered if Caleb could ever actually trust someone, let alone another girl, like he had Sarah again.

He would find out soon enough, because Kathryn had just exited the locker room.

"Hi," he greeted, startling her and stopping her in her tracks. Caleb smiled but cringed a bit as he walked over to her. That was all he could think to say? What was wrong with him?

"Hey," she greeted with a smile of her own, breathing a sigh of relief. "What brings you here, or do you just like to loiter around the girl's locker room in some perverted hope of seeing something?"

"Ha, uh, no, no," he laughed awkwardly, and the two started to walk down the hall. "I was actually hoping to talk to you."

"Oh, what about?"

"Well, uh…heh, this is harder than I thought," he commented, scratching the back of his head. Kathryn stopped walking to look at Caleb fully. As he looked down into her eyes, he could see her encouraging him and took a breath. "I was hoping you would say yes to a little dinner with me this evening."

"You mean…a date," she asked.

"Well, yeah," he answered, waiting anxiously as she looked down in thought.

"Well, I don't know. I just met you last night and I don't know anything about you," she replied, and Caleb nodded in sadness.

"That's okay," he assured her. "We don't have to. Just forget I asked."

"Oh, God, who am I kidding? I would love to go out on a date with you," she said, smiling at him. Caleb laughed a bit, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried there," he told her, and she smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, I know. I wanted to see what you would do. I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed," she said in shock. "You just gave up! You don't seem the type to just go down without at fight."

"Let's just say I know when somethings out of reach," he replied.

"That shouldn't matter. Just because something seems out of reach doesn't mean you shouldn't try to get it," she scolded wisely. "I'm pretty sure that was in some fortune cookie I had a few days ago." Caleb laughed at her honesty.

"So, tonight," he said, getting back to the point. "I'll pick you up at 7:30 and we'll go into town."

"That sounds nice," she replied. "Nicky's or somewhere else?"

"I was thinking a place with less of our peers would be better for a first date," he said. "If that all right with you," he added teasingly.

"That's perfect," she replied. "I'll see you tonight. Good bye, Caleb."

"Good bye, Kathryn."

P.S.: Five pages total.

_**A/N: **_Fortune cookie, ha! I love that scene in _Sky High_ when Steven reads the fortune cookie.


	9. The First Date

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 9: The First Date**

Caleb had been sitting in his car nervously. He had yet to call up Kathryn and tell her that he was out front. This would be the first date he'd been on since Sarah, and it hadn't been a very long break. Caleb could almost hear Reid taunting him in his ear, or Kate demanding to know how he could move on so fast. Without even thinking, he stepped out of his car and walked into the dormitory, headed for the third floor. He was knocking on her door and, just when he started to think of Sarah and their first date, just when he thought of turning around and leaving, the door opened and Kathryn came out, smiling at him.

She looked great, dressed in a crisp white turtleneck that hung away from her neck, long jeans, and a winter coat and boots. It was, after all, September. Seeing her, the shy smile on her face, her nervousness, it was all Caleb could do to keep his face from cracking with a smile.

They left together, making small talk about their day, and went into town. Caleb had decided on a small café in town for their first date. They ate and talked comfortably after their drinks arrived, and spent the night laughing and getting to know one another better. All in all, it had been a good first date. It was on the drive home that things took a slightly different turn.

"Let me ask you something, seriously," she said, and Caleb could tell by her tone that she wasn't joking anymore. In fact, Kathryn sounded a little scared, so all he did was nod. "Okay. Um, why did you ask me out?"

And there it was.

"What do you mean," he asked, feigning confusion.

"I think you know," she retorted. "Kate told me about your last girlfriend, and I know that, that relationship didn't end that long ago. So, I'm just wondering, why me? Why now?"

"I…I like you, Kathryn," he admitted reluctantly. "From the first moment I saw you –"

"When I was drunk and starting a riot," she interjected, smiling at him and significantly lightening the mood.

"From that moment," he continued with a laugh," I felt…I don't know, a connection. Then, when we met at Nicky's, and that whole night it felt even stronger. Does that sound crazy?"

"No," she told him with a small smile. "No, not really. I mean, I like you, too, Caleb. I like you a lot, more than any guy I've known, and I just wanted…well, I didn't want to start anything with you unless I was sure you felt the same because of, well, you know."

"Yeah," he replied, knowing that she meant Sarah and the breakup. "We could take things slow, if you want," he offered hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she replied, encouraging and assuring him that he wasn't crazy.

"Good. So, um, I'm suddenly very aware that we don't know all that much about one another," he stated, and both of them laughed quietly. "What was it like in New York? I know you said you liked it, but what was it like?" Kathryn sighed and thought for a moment, leaning back in the leather of the car.

"Totally and completely insane," she said, looking back at him with a wicked grin. "Nothing like Ipswich," she added.

"Really," he asked interestedly. "And what's wrong with Ipswich?"

"Nothing," she exclaimed immediately in a panic. "Nothing at all! No, what I meant was that it's crazy there and fun, but Ipswich is home. I didn't mean there's anything wrong with Ipswich."

"I know. I was kidding," he said, and started to laugh at the mixed look of relief and anger on her face. "It must've been nice to get out of here though."

"Yeah, it was," she said, though she looked confused. Where was Caleb going with this?

"I'm never getting out of here," he stated solemnly, depressed by the revelation.

"Well, this is a great date," she commented sarcastically. "First, the happy dinner; now, the depressive drive to school."

"I'm sorry, but…I'm never getting out of Massachusetts," he stated, and this caused Kathryn to take a closer look at him.

"What do you mean? You could get out of here right now if you wanted," she said, reminding him that he _was_ driving a car.

"No, I mean that my whole life is here. Everyone knows who I am, where I come from, and what's expected of me. Hell, I'm applying to Harvard, and I'm not even sure if I want to go there," he admitted, and it was true.

Caleb and the boys all applied to Harvard so they could stay close to home, to the Book of Damnation and Gorman at the old Colony House, and just in case one of them was in trouble or needed help. They were each other's safety nets. What would happen if one decided to leave the state, especially if it was Caleb, the leader? The boys didn't really even want to find out how bad things could get.

"It's…" Caleb sighed, shaking his head and uncertain of what to say.

He didn't want to say anymore than he had. The night had been going so well, and here he was, ruining it. How Kathryn was putting up with him, he didn't know. Maybe the boys had been right. Maybe Reid had been right. As he pulled to a stop in front of Spenser, Caleb realized that maybe even Kathryn had been right earlier, and he simply wasn't ready to start dating again. Just when he started to regret ever asking her out, she reached over and touched his shoulder so he would look at her. She had a look of sympathy, as if to apologize for something she never did, and with the moonlight shining through the windshield, Caleb thought she looked beautiful.

"I knew this guy once," Kathryn said, moving her arm and causing Caleb to look confused. "He could take a strand of spaghetti, stick it in his mouth, and pull it out through his nose. Brain flossing, he called it. He also, sadly, called it a talent," she explained, scoffing a bit with a lack of amusement.

"That's…really gross," Caleb replied, nodding with uncertainty. "Was this Azazeal?"

"No, not Az. He's just…well, he's too…sophisticated for that kind of thing. Hell, he wouldn't even pay to watch someone else do it," she replied. "But that's besides the point, and I bet you're wondering where I'm going with this," she ventured.

"I really am," he admitted, smiling awkwardly.

"You have a talent, Caleb. Swimming," she told him seriously. "It'll get you out of here, away from this place where people gossip about you because of where you came from, your family history. But, when you're gone, you can do whatever you want. Make your own history."

"Yeah, I think I could try that," he said, liking the idea of being somewhere where no one knew him or his family's history. An idea struck Caleb so suddenly that, as he turned to Kathryn and smiled at her. "You want to come with me," he asked, and she smiled at him.

Caleb wasn't sure why he'd said it, maybe for the humor of asking her if she wanted to get out of Ipswich with him, or maybe it was something else. Caleb wasn't really sure. But, what he did know was that, after he said it, he didn't regret it or cringe. He found himself really meaning it, and really hoping she would say yes.

"Well, that all depends on where you're going," she replied.

"Far away," he replied, sliding a bit closer to her. "Very far away. How does that sound?

"That sounds perfect," she replied, sliding over to him.

Seeing her quiet and still reminded Caleb of what continued to draw him to Kathryn practically every time he saw her. When he watched her face, studied her demeanor, he knew that as dark as he and his Power was, she didn't know and she didn't even seem to care about anything but being with him. Caleb didn't think Kathryn could shock or scare him, but he didn't want to disappoint her. He had a feeling she already knew what lay inside him – some how, some way – and if she already knew that, then whatever he did wouldn't come as a surprise.

If he was prepared, then neither of them would be hurt, and if he wasn't hurt, she wouldn't be either.

Reaching out, he gently touched her face, tracing one finger down the side. Knowing that he was wasting time and that there was no possible way for them to be interrupted, he leaned in and kissed her. The only difference Caleb could decipher between his present kiss with Kathryn and his past kisses with Sarah was that both he and Kathryn were hesitant. But, as soon as he touched her lips, Caleb felt both of them relax and softly licked along the edges of Kathryn's mouth. She willingly opened her mouth and flicked her tongue out to meet his.

At this joining, Caleb was shocked to feel heat building in side of him, like it had with Sarah for what seemed like an eternity ago, and reached out to run his hands around Kathryn's neck and into her hair. She did the same, enjoying the feeling as he alternated between pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth and then pulling out to suck at her lower lip.

And then, just as quickly as it had begun, it ended with Kathryn pulling away.

"I should probably be going," she said, but he could tell by her tone and how close she stayed to his body that she was very reluctant to leave.

"Yeah, maybe you should," he replied and leaned into to kiss her softly.

"Yeah," she replied, kissing him back while reaching for the door handle.

"Do you maybe want to get go out again sometime," he asked quickly as she opened the door. Kathryn turned back to him and nodded, leaning back in and kissing him once more.

"Tomorrow night," she said and quickly left the car, running up the stairs and inside the dorms of Spenser. Outside, Caleb watched her with a smile on his face, thinking that things were finally starting to go right.

It was later that night that Caleb felt himself awoken by something. He was in a cold sweat, and he remembered the feeling all too well. He hadn't felt it since last night, and before then it was whenever Chase used.

Back at Spenser, Reid stood in his bathroom, waiting painfully as another symbol vanished from his chest, the eight-point wheel with the triple goddess overlapping it. This time, the symbol didn't go away and the pain only grew.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	10. The Unlikely Victims

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

Thanks to marynotace!

**Chapter 10: The Unlikely Victims **

A few weeks and nightmares later, the boys got together at Gorman Towoberry's to gather once again around the enflamed pentacle under the ancestral house. Caleb had called Pogue earlier, asking him if he had felt the same surge of power he had over the past few nights. Pogue had, so Caleb immediately contacted Reid and Tyler and told them to meet up. Sadly, Caleb knew this meant he wouldn't be able to concentrate and have a good time on his date with Kathryn. In light of that, he knew that he would probably end up calling and canceling on her. Still, he didn't want to rush it. He decided he would wait until he and the others knew what was going on.

"Where the hell is Reid?" Caleb asked, looking between Tyler and Pogue, both of which shrugged.

"Sorry I'm late, oh, fearless leader," Reid said as he descended the damp, candlelit stairwell. "My apologize, boys," he added to Pogue and Tyler, but his smirk said that he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"Where were you, man? I could've given you a ride," Tyler said, staring at his best friend oddly.

"I had things to do," he replied hastily. "So, what this meeting all about?" he asked, moving quickly to sit in his respective spot. As soon as he sat down though, he placed a hand to his chest and sucked in a painful breath. This made the other three look at him more carefully.

"Reid, you all right, man?" Pogue asked carefully, eying the younger Son.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, though it sounded more like a growl than his usual cocky calm.

"Reid, what's going on?" Caleb asked seriously. "Why are you pain? Why were you late?"

"It's nothing, all right! Stop nagging, Daddy Dearest! I'm fine! I'm just peachy-fucking-keen!"

"No, you're not. Tell them!" Tyler demanded concernedly.

"Tell us what?" Caleb asked him, looking between the two younger Sons.

"Shut your mouth, baby boy! It's nothing, all right? Let's just move on and forget this ever happened, okay?"

"No, man! Not anymore! I'm worried about you," Tyler retorted worriedly.

"Could you sound anymore like a fag?" Reid retorted dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" Caleb ordered, and both Sons reluctantly listened. "Now, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Reid repeated forcefully, his Power building up inside.

"I woke up from a dead sleep two nights in a row about three weeks ago, feeling some major power. That was the first time, but it's been happening every week now," Tyler admitted, looking pointedly at Reid, who just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You, too?" Pogue asked, and Tyler nodded. "Caleb and I did, too. That's why we're here."

"I was gonna ask Reid what the hell it was, if he'd felt it, but he's been in the bathroom every time. It was like three o'clock in the morning the first time!"

"What the hell were _you_ doing up at three?" Pogue asked Reid, looking at him oddly.

"What, I can't get up to take a leak without being accused of using?" he questioned furiously. "What the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"Were you?" Caleb asked him calmly.

"Was I what?"

"Using."

"NO! How many times are we going to have this damn conversation, Caleb!"

"As many times as it takes to get the truth out of you," he replied, still very calm. "Now, tell me, what's wrong with your chest? Are you hurt?"

"No," he replied immediately, which obviously meant that he was.

"Reid," Caleb said threateningly, like a mother whose tone clearly meant 'don't make me come over there'.

"…Yes," he admitted, teeth gritted. "But it's nothing," he added quickly. "It's nothing I can't handle!"

"Show us," he ordered.

"Not a chance in hell, _Dad!_"

"REID!" 

"Fine!" he conceded exasperatedly. "Don't freak out, all right," he said, shooting all of them a look. They nodded and Reid immediately started to strip, removing his jacket and two shirts before they finally saw the carving.

It was starting to disappear now, but it still hurt like hell. Pogue cursed as he and the other two Sons stood to get a closer look at the marking. The eight-point wheel was still visible, as was the triple goddess. They were clear and precise markings, and it was almost as if a surgeon or a butcher had made the markings.

"Christ, Reid!" Tyler exclaimed worriedly. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"How did this happen?" Caleb asked seriously, allowing Reid to put his clothes back on.

"I don't know," he said simply, but all three scowled at him, clearly saying they didn't believe him. "Okay! All right! Enough with the third degree! Back up off me!" he exclaimed. "I've had the same dream for the past three weeks, that's why I was awake every time, that's what you guys felt. Someone was carving this into my chest in my dreams, and it was still there when I woke up. A few seconds later though, BAM! It was gone, like it was never there. That was the first few time, but it's not going away as fast this time around, for some reason. Happy now, boys?"

"I know those symbols," Tyler announced, making the others look at him. "One is the Lunar Triple Goddess, a feminine symbol of power. The other is the Eight-Point Wheel, it signifies an important day in the Wiccan calendar, like a Sabbath and things like that. They're both in the Book," he explained.

"Meet Tyler Simms, everyone, the human Wiccan dictionary," Pogue joked, patting Tyler's shoulder proudly as he blushed a bit.

"Why would anyone want to do this to me?" Reid asked curiously.

"Could it be Chase?" Tyler asked. "I mean, I know you said that you thought he was gone, but you weren't sure," he added towards Caleb. "So, could it be him?"

"Wouldn't we be able to sense him, like he did us when he ascended?" Pogue asked Caleb, who nodded.

"Yeah, I think so, but even if it was him, why would he go after Reid when he wanted _my_ Power?" he asked. "And why would he be using a feminine symbol of power? It doesn't add up."

"You don't think it's him?" Reid asked incredulously, and Caleb nodded. "Then who the hell is it? Besides, who would want to hurt me?" The other three Sons looked at him oddly, eyebrows quirked.

"That line is quickly forming around the school," Pogue told him, chuckling as Reid smirked.

"Actually, it's forming around the state, most of the people in line being one night stands, pissed off boyfriends, and the cops," Tyler added, making even Caleb chuckle.

"Okay, stop talking about my fabulous record and start talking about how in the hell we're gonna fix this," Reid shouted at them. Just as Caleb opened his mouth to try and calm Reid down, his cell phone rang. "You _really_ need to learn to turn that off when we're down here." Caleb glared at him, but the other two chuckled quietly as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Caleb, it's Kathryn."

"Hey, I was just about to call you. Listen, I can't make our date tonight."

"That's okay, I can't either."

"Really?" The other Sons looked over at him, hearing Caleb's interested yet worried tone. "Is anything wrong?"

"Well, um, sort of. I just…" Kathryn sighed heavily, sounding very tired. "I'm at the school's med. center, and I just…I'm not feeling too well."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Loss of sleep, unbearable chest pains, and I keep having this weird nightmare with all these symbols being cut into my skin. Weird, right? The list just goes on and on."

"You want me to come over and take you back to the school?"

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine walking, but I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I can't see you tonight."

"Me, too, but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," he said, and she said the same before both hung up. "Whether it's Chase or not, Reid's not the only one this person is after. Kathryn's having nightmares, too."

"Why her?" Tyler asked. "She doesn't know our secret. She has nothing to do with him."

"But she does with us," Caleb stated. "And I don't know why – yet – but we'll find out."

P.S.: Four pages total.


	11. The Ghosts of the Past

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

LiasonFan2: I'm sorry the chapters aren't long enough for you, but they'll be getting better soon. Promise! Glad you like the way I wrote Reid. I was a little worried that I wouldn't write him very well.

GreggoAddict: Your feeling is dead right! I wouldn't have mention (or rather created) Killian if she wasn't going to be involved. I can't say how, but it'll be revealed soon.

Thanks also to Smilyface2020!

**Chapter 11: The Ghosts of the Past**

That night, Reid had another nightmare, and all the boys woke up. The symbol was carved even deeper into his chest, but thankfully, it disappeared like the first time. Caleb called Kathryn as soon as he was certain Reid was fine. He wanted to drive to the school and check on her, but she told him he didn't have to. She sounded kind of panicked but he stayed put, respecting her wishes. He and Kathryn had been on many dates and kissed many more times, so he was entitled to worry but not overstep his bounds.

While contemplating the state of his girlfriend, as he finally learned that that's what she was, Kathryn had admitted to having another nightmare, exactly like Reid's. She had then told him that she was going to skip classes and practice, to do some work in the library. He had been receptive to the idea, assuring her that it was fine since he had work to do anyway. His work being a massive review of the Book of Damnation. For two days in a row, Caleb wouldn't see Kathryn but he was worried for both her and Reid. If he could find a way to stop whatever was happening to the two of them, the two-day absence would be well worth it. Back at Spenser, Kathryn was in the library, alone, with one thick, old, yellow-paged book set before her. She was determined to discover just what was so special about the widely talked about, feared yet respected Sons of Ipswich. After all, the nightmares hadn't started until she met the boys and befriended them.

That was just too big of a coincidence to ignore.

"_Industrialist Theodore Danvers, "whose uncanny ability to prestigitate riches," is credited with building Ipswich into the bastion of wealth is remains today…_

"…_Theodore's daughter, Eleanor Danvers-Spenser, founded the Spenser Academy "to provide shelter to the gifted children of New England"…_

"…_A nationally recognized landmark, the Danvers Colony House was a Mecca for faith healing throughout the 19th century…"_

"Ha," she scoffed with an ironic smile. "All that house is now is home to a chain smoking lush, according to Kate anyway," she said to herself. "Poor Caleb."

"…_With a reputation for judiciousness and an uncanny family gift for compelling oratory, ten Danvers have been appointed to sit on the Massachusetts Supreme Court…"_

"That must be why Caleb wants to go to Harvard," she muttered to herself. "Okay, so if this is going by age and birth, then Pogue's family _should_ be next."

"_Among the notable members of the Parry line, Peleg Parry was the first of the Ipswich Colony to join the American Revolutionary cause… _

"…_It is said that Peleg "miraculously" caused a British war fleet to run around in Boston Harbor, saving the city…"_

"Miraculous, indeed," she commented with a wry smile. "I wonder how he did that."

"…_After years exploring the Amazon, Percival Parry was hired by Theodore Roosevelt to scout the initial route for the Panama Canal. He was the only survivor of the doomed expedition…"_

"Jesus!" she gasped in horror.

"…_Barely months out of Spenser, Percival's son Prentice gained fame as the most notorious escape artist of the Depression. His daring deeds and affairs left Houdini himself in awe."_

"Houdini, huh? That's certainly impressive. It also explains why Pogue is such an escape artist when it comes to class. It's in the blood."

"_Orville Hutchins Garwin became a curiosity of the old west in 1872, when the New England schoolboy felled an entire herd of buffalo with a single revolver…_

"_Randolph Garwin earned the Navy Cross during WWII for his counter-intelligence work in disabling the secret Nazi Geist-Gruppe…_

"_It is rumored the Garwin's hide a vast treasure of tokens and talismans plundered from their enemies over the centuries…"_

"Ha," she scoffed, amused yet bitter once more. "That really wouldn't surprise me."

"…_In 1960, Bernard Garwin became the first person to earn a lifetime ban in Las Vegas. In one night, he bested the Arabesque Casino for a then record of 12 million dollars."_

"And that must be the "vast treasure" previously mentioned," she mused. "I guess this just leaves Tyler."

"_A monument in Ipswich celebrates the twelve Simms members of the Massachusetts Cavalry Regiment who perished in the Battle of New Oreleans…_

"_Strident abolitionists, the Sims first provided passage and employ to the Creole Twoberry Clan when they made their way North…_

"_Butler Simms served as the Lieutenant Governor of Massachusetts and led the fight for women's suffrage, before falling to the Spanish Flu Epidemic of 1918…_

"_Noted surfer Clark Simms disappeared in Borneo in 1972 while searching for the perfect wave. It is reported he was the last person to be devoured by cannibals in the 20th century."_

Closing the book entitled _Cryptomensia Ouroboros,_ Kathryn couldn't help but think that the very strange and peculiar boys she'd befriended had an even stranger family history.

What was it about the Sons of Ipswich that was so special?

**_A/N:_** This chapter is mostly a filler, but I thought it would be nice if I gave everyone a bit of family history on the boys' ancestors. All information previously mentioned is not mine. I got it all off of the official site for _The_ _Covenant_ movie. Check it out and learn!

P.S.: Three pages total.


	12. The Greatness in Losing

**_A/N:_** I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 12: The Greatness in Losing**

Both the swim and diving team had a meet, and everyone was pumped. Everyone, that is, except Reid and Kathryn. Another week had past and both of them were still plagued by nightmares. Caleb had offered numerous times for Kathryn to stay with him, but she always refused. Now, two days before Halloween and the big Halloween dance, the boys were still clueless as to who was behind the horrific dreams. Still, they tried to keep their spirits up.

"So, you ready for the big meet?" Pogue asked Kathryn as the group walked down the hall. He was alone now, since Kate had fallen ill once again. Thankfully, her illness had nothing magical attached to it. A stomach virus caused her to leave the school, still mad at Pogue for reasons still unknown.

"I guess," she replied tiredly. "I mean, I'd like to think I am but with the way I've been sleeping and the screw ups at practice, I just don't think I'm going do too well."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine," Caleb assured her, pulling her closer to him and kissing the side of her head. Reid rolled his eyes in disgust as Kathryn gave a small smile.

"Well, I'm glad one of us is so confident," she replied. "Come on, let's get to the pool and warm up."

"Damn straight," Reid added cockily. "We want to be in good shape when we kick Boston's ass!"

Boston. Even the mention of Sarah's hometown didn't bother Caleb anymore. He barely even thought about her, a fact that made Pogue smile in relief.

-----------------------------

"And, once again, Captain Caleb Danvers leads the Ipswich swim team to victory!" the announcer shouted over the roar of the crowd. Usually, so many people wouldn't bother with a swim meet, but with Ipswich as reigning champs for three years in a row, a large crowd was not at all unusual. "If they keep this up, Ipswich might just win Nationals and take home the trophy for a forth year straight! Up next, the female division – diving!"

The roar grew once again as the girls came out, even the boys on the swim team cheering. As the girls stood up, removing their towels and pushing their hair under the caps, the cheering faded out. Coach Powell gave the usual speech about how it wasn't about winning or losing, but having a good time. All of the girls new this was a horrible joke and a lie. If they lost, they wouldn't be a laughing stock, but they would be mocked for quite some time.

All of the girls were doing quite well. The dives were great, but the same could not be said of their finishing. Their lands may have looked fine to the audience, but the judges could see that there was too much splashing going on. The other team was ahead by about eight points, and Kathryn was up. She needed a perfect ten to win.

"And senior Kathryn Warren steps up to the high dive," the announcer said over the microphone, and more cheering rose. Kathryn looked briefly across the pool to see Caleb and the other three Sons, clapping and cheering. She saw Caleb nod to her, silently assuring her that she would be fine. If _only_ wished she were so confident. "She need a perfect ten to beat Boston and take the Ipswich girls to Nationals with the boys. Can she do it?"

Oh, yeah, that helped. No pressure at all.

Kathryn climbed up the diving board and gracefully walked to the end. The entire pool area was so quiet. She felt her heart race, knowing very well that all eyes were on her. Goosebumps rose all over her body and she could feel her body go cold. Were her hands shaking? Concentrate, she told herself, concentrate. Releasing a deep, calming breath, she raised her arms above her head and bounced on the board before jumping off. Her usual free position, a twist, a full front layout, and the finishing dive.

As soon as she hit the water, the mountains of pressure drift away. She stayed under water for a moment, listening to the dull sound of cheering, before rising to the surface. As she broke the glassy surface, she wiped her eyes and looked around. Her team wasn't cheering, the boy's teams weren't cheering, and the Sons had this look of pity on their faces. Swimming to the side railing, Kathryn just knew that her team had lost. Still, as she rose from the water and Coach Powell gave her, her towel. But she wanted to know her score, so she turned to the judges.

Two points. Two measly points. She had needed a ten, but she had an eight.

-----------------------------

"What's this?" Caleb asked, moving to touch a gorgeous blue vase next to Kathryn's bed.

"DON'T!" He turned to her in shock as she snatched it away, before he could even touch it, and moved it to the other side of the room. "Sorry," she said quickly and awkwardly, walking back to him. "It's just…it was a gift, from Az," she said, and Caleb nodded, remembering her telling him about her best friend, Azazeal. Honestly, how could he forget him with a name like that?

"It's fine. It's precious, I understand," he replied, smiling at her, holding her close as they laid down on her bed. "What is it?"

"A canari," she told him, and he sent her a confused look. "It's just a fancy way of saying 'very pretty and ancient jar'," she added with a smile, and Caleb chuckled quietly, satisfied.

"I'm sorry you didn't win your meet," he said as he brushed away a strand of Kathryn's hair.

After the Boston team had left and both teams were changed, the teams decided to go to Nicky's to celebrate the one victory of the night. Kathryn declined going, still feeling a little down by the loss. Caleb opted to hang out with her, and after a quiet walk around the town they drove back to the dorms. She finally caved on his offer, not wanting to be alone that night. Now they were in her dorm, and she still didn't have a roommate. The place was a bit of a mess on the unused side of the room, and Kathryn apologized for it.

She was sweet like that, Caleb mused.

"I'm not. Not really," she replied with a smile, leaning into his palm. "But you won yours, and that's good. Besides, my consolation prize is pretty good," she said, leaning up and giving him a soft kiss. As she pulled back, she grinned at how he smiled with his eyes closed. Kathryn guessed that he liked being there with her, too. "Don't you want to be out there with the guys, celebrating?" she asked quietly, suddenly very aware of how close they were, of how intimate the situation was.

"No. I want to be right here, with you," he replied, and leaned in to kiss her once more. Things started to heat up, and the next thing either of them knew Caleb's hand up slowly rising up under her shirt. Suddenly, Kathryn put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him away.

"Um, I'm sorry," she began, trying to catch her breath. "But, well, I don't how to say this, but I've never…" As she trailed off, Caleb's look of confusion changed.

"Oh," he said quietly, but then the truth hit him full force. Kathryn was a virgin. "…Oh!"

"Yeah," she said, laughing awkwardly under her breath.

"Yeah, okay," he replied, nodding as he backed off a little.

"I'm sorry," she replied immediately, able to see his disappointment. She wanted to be with Caleb, very much so, but it felt so soon, and she wasn't sure if she was ready. Her body certainly seemed to think so, but was her heart? She wasn't so sure.

"Don't be," he told her with a little reassuring smile.

"It's just…" Kathryn looked around his dark bedroom quickly before looking back at him with a sigh. "I'm a little scared."

"Don't be scared," he said, placing his hand to her neck, caressing her cheek.

"I just feel a little strange about this."

"We don't have to do this tonight. It's really soon anyway. I mean, we haven't been together that long. Whenever you're ready." Kathryn looked at him carefully. Was he for real?

"I must be crazy," she said to half to herself and to him. Here she was with the Captain of her school's champion swim team, alone, in her room, on her bed, both ready for sex, and she's saying no. Yeah, Kathryn was pretty sure she was crazy.

"Actually, you are about the sanest person I know," he replied, both serious and joking. He looked down as she smiled, and opened his mouth to say something more. Whatever words were about to leave his lips were silence when Kathryn crushed her mouth against his. "Whoa! You're sane," he told her jokingly, kissing her softly once more. "You're sane," he repeated with another kiss. "You're sane."

"I get the point," she said with a wide grin, pulling him down for another long kiss.

Caleb brought his hands up and buried them in her luscious waves, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Her lips, as always, were soft and tasted like strawberries. Every time Caleb kissed her, he felt like he was drinking in her taste like a starving man at a well. He gently grazed her bottom lip with his tongue, silently seeking permission. She granted it, and his tongue darted inside her mouth with practiced ease.

As Kathryn moaned softly, she spurred on Caleb. Her hands were slowly making their way up his arms and over his chest and around his neck, sending chills down his spine. Her hands were so soft and so gentle, it was a wonder to Caleb that he didn't lose all self-control right then and there. Thankfully, he kept himself from doing anything more than kissing her for the moment since he had been the one to say she had nothing to be scared of. Though his restraint took quite a bit of will power since he wanted her to know just how deeply he cared for her. He wanted her to know that he wasn't like Reid, that she wasn't just some girl to share his bed for one night and never hear from him again.

Later that night, he woke up to see her cuddled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder. Pulling away from her, he looked down at her upturned face and swollen lips. His thumb traced circles on her left cheek, feeling the soft, delicate skin against his. She was so beautiful, her chest rising and falling from under the covers, her hair sprayed all over her pillows, her lips parted slightly as if waiting for him to kiss her. Her eyes flickered open, staring at him in confusion, silently asking him why he was awake and staring at her. Caleb smiled at her and placed a brief and gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he whispered, his words nearly hidden by the whistle of the wind howling through his closed windows. Kathryn's eyes widened slightly, frightened. It was clear that she had not expected those words to come from his mouth, not so soon. Then again, she hadn't expected a lot of things so soon. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied. "I love you, too," she whispered weakly, barely able to finish before his lips recaptured hers and his hold on her waist tightened.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	13. The Wicked Encounter

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

Stylin'Fire: Kathryn is based upon both women, as said above, but she's all Faith in looks. I'm setting up a Photobucket, and you can see everything there once the story is complete. Something I post will give away too many spoilers, so you'll just have to wait until then.

Also, thanks to LiasonFan2! 

**Chapter 13: The Wicked Encounter**

The next day, Caleb and Kathryn were all smiles. It was obvious to the rest of the Sons that something had happened between the two, and they could guess what pretty easily.

"Okay, kiddies, its All Hallows Eve," Reid stated mischievously. "Devil's Night! I'd say this requires a proper night of partying." All four in present company groaned. "I suggest we go to Nicky's and get completely hammered, in style. Who's dressing up?"

"Pardon me, but didn't we party last night?" Tyler questioned with a raised hand, looking mildly confused and amused.

"Not all of us, baby boy," he replied, smacking his shoulder. "Some of us were off getting hammered in another special way. Speaking of, how was your night, Caleb? Kathryn?" Pogue choked on his laughter, unable to hide a smirk, as Caleb slapped Reid on the side of his head. "What? A guy has a right to be curious! The public wants to know!"

"Well, the public can learn to butt out," Caleb told him firmly. "A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell, a lesson you've yet to learn, Reid."

"A lesson he'll never learn, you mean," Tyler added with a smirk, receiving a glare from Reid. "What? Oh, come on, man! You know it's true," he said with a laugh.

"That's besides the point," Reid said and looked back at the happy couple. "So, you two in?"

"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun," Caleb replied.

"All right!" Reid cheered, pounding his fist to the eldest Son enthusiastically.

"Well, you boys go have fun without me. I'll be at the hospital," Kathryn told them, and Caleb looked at her concernedly.

"The hospital? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him, but he certainly was _not_ assured. "I just ran out of medicine for my nightmares, and it's actually been helping so I need a refill. Besides, I've got my monthly check up and I'd rather do it now than tomorrow. I wouldn't miss partying with you boys on Halloween for all the sleeping pills in world," she joked.

"Right on, sister!" Reid exclaimed, pounding a fist with hers although Kathryn was reluctant about it. "So, we going, boys?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll drive," Tyler offered, and the two youngest immediately headed outside of the school.

"Have a good night, Kathryn," Pogue told her with a smile. "Um…if Kate calls, could you tell her…"

"I will, don't worry," she told him and he smiled at her before following Reid and Tyler outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Caleb asked worriedly. "Does this have anything to do with last night?" he added curiously. Was he bad? Did she not want to see him anymore?

"No!" she exclaimed. "Why would you even ask that?"

"It just feels like you're avoiding me now."

"But I've been with you all day."

"Okay, that's true," he admitted with a smile, seeing then how ridiculous he was being. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm content to get a good nights sleep after the hell these past months has been," she said, running a hand through her hair. "Not to mention the lack of sleep from last night," she added, smiling at him.

"Okay, if you're sure," he said, and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"If you play you're cards right, you might just get a visit from Catwoman" she replied, winking at him with a smirk. Catwoman, that was her costume. Somehow, it surprised him. Kathryn seemed more likely to dress up an angel for Halloween, not a kick ass vixen. It was strange. "Have a good time."

"I'll call you later. Promise," he told her before kissing her one last time and running out to sit next to Pogue in the backseat of Tyler's Hummer. "Let's go, boys."

"Did you give the wife a kiss goodbye?" Reid asked teasingly as Tyler started to drive away from the school. "Did you get her permission to go drinking?"

"Piss off, moron!"

-----------------------------

It was around one in the morning that night when the Sons decided to leave Nicky's. They were laughing and joking, shoving one another as they walked towards the Hummer. Reid was jovially commenting on all the eggshells, toilet paper, and smashed pumpkins around the area, while dressed as a prison inmate. Devil's Night was in full swing, and the teens of the town were going insane.

What the boy didn't know as they walked away from Nicky's was that someone was watching them from a distance. They may not have noticed the person, but all of them could feel that something was off. Thinking it was just the high of the night and the booze, they shrugged it off.

As they continued to walk to their rides, joking and laughing without a care, the stranger raised their arm and aimed a sharp knife at one of the Son's throat. The person smirked, laughing under their breath, before pulling their arm back and throwing the knife. Caleb turned abruptly as the attack was made, the others turning with him to see what he was looking at, and he stopped the knife with his Power as it was directly in front of Reid's throat.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Reid exclaimed.

"Oh! That was so wicked!" a female voice exclaimed excitedly. The attacker stepped out of the shadows, and the Sons were stunned to silence when they saw Kathryn, smiling. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time now, and you just had to _ruin _it, Caleb! No matter though, we're all going be having fun now. I've got games for all of you. Promise," she stated mockingly, blowing a kiss to Caleb before turning and running out through a side door and out of sight. All of them were too shocked to even contemplate that they should have gone after her.

"Oh, my God," Tyler breathed as Caleb dropped the knife to the ground, a look of pain and betrayal on his face.

"That _bitch_ just tried to kill me!" Reid shouted angrily.

"I thought she was at the hospital," Pogue stated questioningly, looking over at Caleb in confusion. "I thought she was a victim!" Caleb, unfortunately, had left the building. He was as lost as they were.

"Pretty crazy victim," Tyler commented dryly, earning a glare from both Pogue and Reid.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	14. The Basic Instinct

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

Thanks to LiasonFran2, Nabierre, erica222, Silly.Pink.Rabbits.Eat.Only.My.Left.Sock!

**Chapter 14: The Basic Instinct**

"What the hell is going on!" Reid shouted to the others. "Why the _fuck_ did she try to kill me? Where the _fuck_ did she get that big ass knife?" he questioned, pointing at the knife before kicking it fiercely into the dark of the night.

They were still in the parking lot, standing next to the Hummer in total confusion. Kathryn was gone, and neither of the ascended Sons could sense her presence anywhere. Why she had done what she did, trying to kill Reid, was beyond frightening. Even more frightening than that was the look on her face when she did it. She was happy, ecstatic even. Why had she been there? Where _did_ she get the knife? Why would she attack Reid? When did she become so aggressive when she hadn't been drinking? _Had_ she been drinking?

All good questions.

"I don't know, Reid," Caleb said quietly, the asphalt very interesting at the present time.

"You don't know," he shouted angrily. "You're the one that's sleeping with her! How the fuck could you not know what that was about!"

"Because I just don't, Reid! It's not like Kathryn took me aside today and told me she was planning to assassinate you!"

"I think the real question is why she would do it?" Pogue interjected calmly.

"We need to be getting answers, not placing blame on one another," Tyler added seriously.

"And how the fuck are we suppose to get answers," Reid asked them. "I don't think the bitch is going to be too forthcoming and share her master plan!"

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!" Caleb shouted furiously. The others stared at him, and he sighed, running his hands over his face and through his hair. "Tyler, you're going to drop Pogue and I off at school, then you and Reid are going to my place."

"Why?" he asked as all of them moved into the Hummer.

"We're getting Kathryn's transfer papers," he answered and Pogue sighed beside him, knowing exactly what he meant.

-----------------------------

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Pogue whispered as they walked up the steps to the front doors of the Admissions Office. It was after hours, so no one was around except the lone, not to mention lame, rent-a-cop security guard and Tyler and Reid were already headed to Danvers Manor.

"Same as last time, I already told you," Caleb replied shortly as they stopped in front of the locked doors. "Keep a sharp eye, all right?"

Pogue nodded and leaned against the doors casually, scanning the vacant area as Caleb's eyes blackened and he mentally unlocked the doors. He looked back at Pogue as he let his hand hover over the handle. The second Son nodded and Caleb opened the door, both of them quickly stepping inside and locking it behind them. They didn't need any interruptions.

Both had agreed that they didn't want to go to her dorm room, just in case she was waiting with her crossbow or another weapon of some kind. Besides, they didn't want to alert her to their presence in the school. Quickly and quietly, they walked through the aisles of cabinets until they landed where they needed to be. Using again to unlock the file cabinet, Caleb slid it open and began to riffle through the different names.

"Okay, hold on."

Caleb continued to look through the files, eventually slowing down. As he got to the back, he found nothing. Sighing in aggravation, he closed that cabinet as quietly as possible, restraining himself from slamming it, and pulled open the second. While he started going down the line, he vaguely heard Pogue sigh. He was just as annoyed as Caleb that this was taking longer than the last time. Why couldn't Kathryn have a last name higher up in the alphabet like Chase had?

Again, the cabinet didn't have what he needed and he closed it. The two looked at one another and shook their heads as Caleb decided to skip the third cabinet and went straight to the forth and final one. This search went much better than the previous ones, and Caleb finally found her file. Pulling it out and closing the cabinet, Pogue sighed in relief.

"That took _way_ too long," he commented. Caleb could've said something back, but he didn't really care at the moment. As they looked over the open file, and both were shocked by what they saw.

**Last Name:** Warren**First Name:** Kathryn**Middle Name: **Piper

**Gender:** Male/Female

**Soc. Security No.:** 154-19-7053

**Address, both former and current (this includes city, state, and zip code):**

135 East 84th Street, Room 409

New York, NY 10003-1554

3731 Pineswamp Road

Ipswich, Massachusetts 01938

**Former Institution Name (transferring from):** Manchester Prep

**Home Telephone:** (978)-555-7021

**Work Telephone (if applicable):** (944)-676-8876 (cell)

**Date of Birth (Month/Day/Year):** October 23, 1988

**Electronic Mail Address:** KWarren88 (at) hotmail (dot) com

**Please indicate your ethnic origin: **

African/African American

Asian/Asian American/Pacific Islander

Caucasian 

Hispanic/Latino American

Native American/Alaska Native

Other

The rest of her information was on her future plans, what she hoped to study in college, where she wanted to go to college. The usual. Apparently, Ms. Kathryn Warren was torn between clinical psychology and liberal arts, not to mention school s back in New York and a few in North Carolina, Michigan, and Maryland.

It was basic.

Kathryn Warren was basic. Utterly basic.

There was nothing incriminating about her, nothing that either of them could see. They had nothing on her, and the better part of their night was wasted, spent worrying over nothing. But what about what she had done? What about her unprovoked attack on Reid? If Kathryn was so normal and basic, why had she gone psychotic and attacked him? Why had she been so excited about it? There were still far too many unanswered questions.

"Let's get out of here," Caleb said, shutting the file and opening the bottom cabinet.

"Wait," Pogue said with a hand on Caleb's wrist to stop him from putting the file back. "We can't just ignore the fact that she tried to kill Reid, Caleb."

"I never said we were going to," he retorted as he put the file back inside and closed the cabinet yet again. Pogue just breathed a laugh and shook his head, pushing Pogue in front of him as they walked back towards the front door.

"Remember what I said," he told him, locking the doors behind him.

"I will. You just remember what _I_ said. No one goes looking for Kathryn, not until we have something concrete," he replied, staring pointedly at the second Son as they stepped into his car.

"What did it say her address was?"

"3731 Pineswamp Road," he answered. "That's the old Mason house."

"It's not that far from where Putnam Barn once was." Both were silent as they walked over to their bike and car, which they left at the school for the night since Tyler was driving.

"Do you think Kathryn's…I don't know, crazy, do you?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's the nightmare. Maybe whoever got to her in her dreams is making her do this. We can't be sure, yet."

"Well, if I'm right and Kathryn really _has _gone insane and _does_ want Reid dead, what do we do?"

"…I don't know…"

P.S.: Four pages total.


	15. The Lucky Street

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 15: The Lucky Street**

The drive to Danvers Manor was quiet and quite lonely for Caleb. Pogue was in front of him, basically a guiding light for the eldest son. He wanted to drive himself off the road. How could this have happened? He should have noticed Kathryn's strange behavior. She wasn't going out with them as much, she was very quiet and drowsy half the time, and snapping at them the other half. She hadn't really been herself until the meet yesterday. As Caleb wondered what had been happening to change her so much, they arrived at his house and found the other two Sons in the living room.

"Well, what did you find?" Reid asked impatiently as he paced. He was more stressed about this then he let on before, and now all of them could tell.

"We found her file and found a big fat nothing," Pogue answered as he plopped down next to Tyler. "Everything that file said about her was basic, except for her address."

"Her address?"

"Yeah, it said she lived at the old Mason house, near Putnam Barn."

"A complete and total fucking lie is what it is!" Reid shouted. "Everyone knows that place has been abandoned for years! Our school administrators need to get their brains checked for not noticing that!"

"So, we've got nothing on her, at all?" Tyler asked hesitantly, and Pogue nodded.

"That's fucked up, man!" Reid exclaimed. "I ascend tomorrow night, boys! I can't afford to have some chick out there trying to off me! We need to know what the hell she's up to!"

"I'm not entirely convinced it's Kathryn doing this," Caleb stated solemnly, leaning on the doorway.

"What? "Not convinced"!" Reid echoed incredulously. "Did you _not_ see her with that fucking big ass knife, smiling! She was practically getting off on it!"

"What I mean is that she could be under someone else's control," he corrected in exasperation. "Maybe whoever was sending you two the nightmares, which begs the question, why just the two of you?"

"Look, I'll go back to the school to get the file, and bring it back so we can review it better. Maybe there was something we missed," Pogue announced, standing up and walking toward the front door.

"All right, but be careful," Caleb warned him, and Pogue just smirked leisurely.

"She's after Reid, not me, remember?" he retorted calmly. "I'll be just fine," he assured them before leaving his friends in pensive silence.

-----------------------------

Pogue had the file in hand as he walked back to his bike. As he was walking, he saw Kathryn leaving the school grounds. Deciding that following her would be a better use of his time, not to mention the chance to find out where she was really living, he hoped on his bike and took off after her. As soon as she heard his bike, she took off running. She didn't even turn around to see who it was because she just knew. Amazingly enough, she disappeared from his line of sight. He she did it he didn't known, but it was getting to be late so he started to head back to Caleb's.

It was on the very same street that Chase had cornered him on weeks ago that he saw Kathryn again. She was walking in the middle of the empty street, so he pulled over and got off his bike.

"Hey!" he called, starting to walk towards her, but her back was still to him. "Stop! Stop, Kathryn! Kath…oh, shit," he breathed as he saw a huge truck start to plow down the road. He stopped dead in his tracks, backing off the street, but Kathryn kept on walking. "Look out!" he shouted, and she turned to look at him.

By the look on her face, it was if she was just noticing him. The truck started honking, and she turned to look at him, slowly backing away. As Pogue's eyes blackened, he knew that she was going to be hit. He couldn't let that happen, not if he and the others wanted answers. Plus, he was pretty sure Caleb would kill him. But, just as he raised his hand to stop the truck from killing her, she held up both her hands and the truck stopped moving about two feet from her.

"What the hell?" he breathed, looking from the truck to Kathryn in astonishment. He couldn't have done that. There was not way!

"Handy power, isn't it, freezing time?" she asked casually, turning to face him.

"How'd you do that?"

"A little magic," she replied simply. "I'm a witch, duh! I thought that much was obvious!"

This was not the Kathryn he knew. She sounded so cocky and confidant. Maybe Caleb was right and she was under someone's control, but then another thought hit him. She was obviously lying about her address, what if she had been lying to them the whole time?

"Who are you?" he asked gravely. "Are you related to Chase or something?"

"Chase? Oh, hell no," she replied amusedly. "Why be related to _that_ psychopath when I can be related to a complete asshole that's alive and well?"

"What?" Kathryn just looked at him pointedly, and he realized exactly whom she meant. "…Reid," he gasped, and her attack on him and only him made some sense now. But how was she related to Reid? All he had was a sister from New York. "Oh, my God! Killian?"

"Wow. Good for you! I honestly never thought you would figure it out that quick," she replied, actually sounding impressed. "How'd you even know about me?"

"Reid told us all about you after we first met you and mentioned his sister."

"Ain't that just like Reid, always flapping his mouth off about something? It's really pesky," she commented, and Pogue made to walk towards her, but she held up one hand and he suddenly couldn't move his body. She was holding him in place! "Uh, uh, uh. Stay put, got it?" she ordered, and smirked a bit at his look of confusion. "What, surprised?"

"I guess that'd be a good word," he mused to himself. Kathryn smiled and lowered her hand so he could move again. Why, he wasn't sure, but he made sure not to move any closer to her. "But, you're supposed to be in New York, locked away in some mental institution. How'd you get out?"

"Well, let's just say I got an early reprieve. Good behavior," she replied, and now she was reminding him of Chase.

"But you have the Power? That's not possible! Only the sons get it!" he exclaimed furiously. What the hell was going on? How was she able to freeze the truck in time and hold him back? Telekinesis? How could she do that without the Power? How could she be a real witch without it?

"Well, you're half right," she admitted. "I guess Reid never told you...or Mom never told him so he couldn't tell you guys, huh?"

"Tell us what?" he asked confusedly, shaking his head.

"Holy shit!" she gasped, a smile creeping onto her lips. "She didn't! She really didn't tell him! Ha! Oh, this is great! You get to be the first to hear the good news, and the first I get to break. That's kind of poetic," she mused calmly. "This is just all too perfect."

"Stop wasting time and get on with it, psycho!" he ordered, but she just laughed.

"Oh, is the second Son angry? Nothing surprising there. From what I've seen you do have a bit of a temper. No wonder Kate dumped you," she commented. Pogue paled and looked at her, hurt and confused. "Oh, did I forget to tell you that? Yeah, she _did _call me. Her families moving – something about Ipswich not being good for her health – so she decided it was best if you guys, how did she put it? Oh, yeah! "See different people". What a bitch, right?"

"The only bitch here is you!"

"Aw, ain't you sweet?" she cooed. "But back to more important things! You see, mine and Reid's mom comes from a very long line of witches. Her ancestor was burned at the stake in Salem for witchcraft. That witch was Melinda Warren," she explained. "My mother's maiden name; I felt it only appropriate that I use it for myself, to blend in. Wouldn't want to give myself away too early, would I?"

"Warren," he mumbled to himself, deep in thought, "Warren…the Warren Witches of Salem," he realized. Why didn't he remember that? It was in the Book of Damnation! "You're a Warren Witch?"

"That's right. The Warren name was carried throughout the years; the women simply refused to give it up since it was so respected in magic circles. All we have is our name and our health, cupcake. That's another reason why I used it. You see, Pogue, Melinda had the powers of premonition, telekinesis, and temporal stasis, as demonstrated here," she said, and pointed behind her to the still frozen truck. "The powers advanced over the centuries, and skipped a few generations, including Mom. But me? Hell, biker boy, I got 'em all – even the new advancements. Those little advancement are gifts, you see, that I'm permanently borrowing from my dear cousins. And, you know what?"

Kathryn smirked at him before closing her eyes and vanishing in a golden aura. Pogue looked around wildly, but didn't see her. A few seconds later, the truck unfroze and started to move again. As it flew by him, Pogue continued to look around for her, but he still couldn't see a damn thing. Kathryn was gone.

"I plan on having fun."

Pogue whipped around just in time she be punched in the jaw, quickly followed by a kick to his stomach. He landed on the asphalt, groaning in pain and clutching his stomach. She wasn't under anyone's control, he knew that now. Wishful thinking just jumped out a window and died.

"Now, this is where they say the plot thickens," she said and walked closer to his groaning form, holding him down with a foot on his chest. "I think it's high time that my little brother and I had a nice bonding session, since we lost all those years. In fact, I think that he might –"

BAM!

"Go to hell, bitch!" Pogue shouted, sitting up with his eyes black. He'd thrown her back as she rambled on. Okay, she was right about his temper. Big deal.

"Now _that_ was just rude!" she shouted, taking a breath as she stood up and raised her hands toward him. The ground beside Pogue was reduced to rumble; she'd blown a hole in the ground. "Shit. You made me forget what I was saying. Don't you hate that?" she asked with a weary sigh, stomping over to him, hand raised and holding him in place with her telekinesis.

"Since you refuse to cooperate, I'll just have to figure out where he is the hard way. Oh, what am I saying, it's more fun for me this way," she said excitedly, smiling like she had at Nicky's earlier. Reaching town, she touched her fingertips to his cheek and gasped as she got a flash, a premonition. She saw Reid in an office of a house she used to know very well, followed by Reid and Tyler at their dorm room at Spenser.

"Thank you," she gasped as she was pulled from the vision. "I actually feel kind of bad for you. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like to live with knowing the fact that I led my brother's enemy straight to him. Now, I've got a message for you to deliver, so be a good boy and listen," she ordered and leaned down to his ear. "Its open season on all witches," she hissed.

"Goodbye, Pogue," she said and punched him before releasing him and running away. As Pogue rose to his feet, he started to use to stop her, but he saw her slam a glass bottle onto the ground. There was a blinding flash, and he was forced to duck and cover from it. As soon as he turned back around, she was gone.

"What the fuck is going on?" he mumbled to himself as he walked to his bike, taking out his cell phone and looking around carefully. "Caleb," he said into the speaker, "we've got problems. _Much _bigger problems."

-----------------------------

"Great. So now we're being hunted by a psychotic witch," Tyler commented dryly as he sat behind the wheel of his Hummer, speeding down the road.

Pogue had explained everything after he arrived back at Danvers Manor. Once everything was out on the table – who Kathryn really was, that she wasn't under someone else's control, and that she had amazing powers – they agreed to go check the Book of Damnation.

"No one ever said we didn't lead a boring life," Pogue added from the backseat with Caleb, who was deep in thought.

"And – lucky you, Caleb – it's your girlfriend whose trying to kill us," Reid stated, turning from his spot next to Tyler to look at the elder Son. "Can't you ever date a decent girl? First Kira, then Sarah, and now this! Christ!"

"If I recall, she's _your_ sister, so shut the hell up," Caleb replied, and Reid scoffed before turning around to face the road, a scowl on his face. "Drive faster, Tyler," he ordered, and Tyler obeyed.

P.S: Five pages total.


	16. The Insanity of Life

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

Thanks to DietCherryVanillaDrPepper, Hiding in the Shadow, dark pen holder, and rosamoon27!

**Chapter 16: The Insanity of Life**

"Listen to this, boys," Pogue ordered as they sat around the fire underneath Gorman's house. "Caleb, when you told me not to look into Kathryn or Killian, before you met her, I…well, I did anyway."

"You did?" he repeated, confused about what Pogue was getting at.

"Yeah, and, believe me, what I found out about Killian is _not_ good," he said solemnly and reached beside him, into his pack, and pulled out a folder. "Listen to this," he told them as he held up a newspaper clipping.

_**Hundreds Burn Alive in Hospital Fire**_

_October 13, 2004 _

_By: Stevenson Reed_

_SYRACUSE, NEW YORK - Hundred of patients and staff have died in a fire at Four Winds Mental Institution and Rehabilitation Center yesterday on Tuesday, October 12__th_

_The fire engulfed an area of 13,000 square meters. The firemen were able to stop the spread of the fire, but this was only possible because of the hospital's automatic locking mechanism. The locks were built on all outside doors and windows so that patients couldn't escape at night or during morning sessions. "I'm sad to say that so many brilliant minds and that the hundreds of individuals being treated were all trapped inside by the automatic security system," said the department head and proprietor of the hospital, Dr. Eugene McGhee, 57. "Had it not been for the locks, the people inside would probably still be alive." _

_  
Fifteen fire-fighting engines were engaged in putting out flames. "A fire-fighting K-32 helicopter, fitted out with a special device for splashing water, arrived from the Syracuse Hancock International Airport," said McGhee._

_The hospital belonged to the Brandywine Medical Association stationed in Glasgow, UK. The hospital supposedly started burning late Tuesday night around 10:45. The New York fire-fighting service head, William Newman, 43, said, "Several load-carrying structures of the building are what we believed caused the roof collapsed as we arrived on the scene." McGhee has spoken to Newman and agreed that the fire must have started in the art ward, due to the supply of turpentine, oil paints, and canvas. The fire had spread from there to other areas, but it was the art room that set off the locks._

_According to the hospital management, which never stays over night, all patients and staff have been accounted for through dental records, kept by family doctors, with the exception of one doctor and three patient: Dr. Adam Azazeal, 31 –_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Caleb interrupted. "_Doctor_ Azazeal?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Never mind. I'll tell you later, just…just go on, Pogue."

_Timothy Bliss, 16, Killian Garwin, 16, and Elizabeth Jennings, 15, are missing and presumed dead. According to records, all three teenagers were kept under lock-and-key in solitary confinement due to erratic spouts of paranoia, suicidal tendencies, and sociopath-like aggression. The doctor was said to be the three's personal caregiver and close friend. Families of the victims are to be notified in due course while the clean up of the fire goes underway._

"The families were to be notified, my ass!" Reid shouted angrily. "We never knew about this! Or, at least, _I_ never did. My mom probably would've told me, but this was around the time she died. If my dad knew, well, then I'll just have to suss him out later for this major lack of information."

"What's the number for the hospital?" Caleb asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"302-652-4705," Pogue told him. "So, you're not mad that I went behind your back and did this?"

"No, man," he replied, listening to the phone ring. "This might just be what saves Reid. If we can determine just what was wrong with Kath…with Killian," he choked out, and ignored the sympathetic looks from the other three Sons, "about what she did in the hospital, then maybe we can stop her."

-----------------------------

"Okay," Caleb sighed as he hung up his cell phone. "The proprietor, a Dr. Foster, who was monitoring her along side Az, said that Killian was never accounted for after the fire, she completely disappeared that October," Caleb explained as he paced, confirming the newspaper clipping. "Dr. Foster described her mental state at that time as borderline psychotic," he finished solemnly.

"That explains her outfit," Reid commented dryly, arms crossed as he leaned back against his chair. Pogue had to agree thought. Kathryn – No, Killian, he reminded himself – was now dressing in black, a color she'd never worn previously.

"This isn't right," Tyler stated suddenly from his chair beside Pogue, head hanging.

"When a whacked-out bitch tries to kill your friend – i.e., _me_ – it's actually _very_ wrong," Reid retorted angrily, half tempted to walk over and smack Tyler upside his head.

"I meant the hospital," Tyler replied with an annoyed glace at Reid. "Why wasn't there a better heads-up? When she never turned up in the body count, there should've been a search. I mean, a borderline psychotic disappears and there's nothing? No warning? There should've been some massive news coverage."

"Yeah, well, when I spoke to Dr. Foster he said that they didn't even think she was dead since three others weren't found either, like the article said. Two days later, two other bodies were found matching two of the other missing patients, Bliss and Jennings," Caleb explained. "He said that he thought they escaped before the fire, maybe even caused it, but that those two didn't look like a fire killed them."

"Well, how _did_ they look?" Tyler asked.

"Like a gutted chicken," he answered. "Both were stabbed repeatedly, thirteen times each. No fingerprints, no footprints, no trail – nothing."

"Did Killian or the doc do it?" Pogue asked, concerned and worried.

"Dr. Foster believes it could've been her, but the other escapee seemed more likely since he'd been connected to his parent's murder, which landed him in the hospital to begin with," he replied. "After a while, they found out that Az wasn't even a real doctor. All of his papers? Fakes."

"Then why didn't they do anything, try to find her and this phony?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe they were busy trying to keep the other mental patients from, I don't know, killing everybody," Reid ventured sarcastically.

"They didn't know she was coming here, much less that she was alive," Caleb reasoned in defense of those that _did _survived. "Besides, this was two years ago; she was presumed dead like the others missing. Bliss and Jennings' bodies weren't even found until last year. Case closed. Everyone was more concerned about the survivors."

"_Were_ there any?" Tyler asked curiously, but sounding very doubtful.

"Yeah," Pogue replied. "About five or six, mostly the staff members that didn't stay over night."

"You said there were four missing, Killian and the two others that were found. What else do we know about this Azazeal guy?" Tyler asked, and Caleb sighed again

"Foster said that he had the police run the name through their files. Nothing turned up, not even a birth certificate. It's like he just appeared out of nowhere and went right back there," he answered. "But he also said that he enjoyed working with the harsher cases, suicides and such, that he knew a lot about murder and criminology."

"Not his first time murdering?" Pogue questioned.

"Probably not. He was also never found," Caleb announced, sighing wearily. "He's alive."

"And how do you know _that_, oh, fearless leader?" Reid asked mockingly.

"Because she told me," he replied, and earned stares. "After we officially met at Nicky's, I was driving her to the dorms and she said she had been living with her friend Azazeal back in New York. He's still there and alive, unless she killed him, which I honestly don't think she's even capable of."

"She tried to kill _me_ not that long ago, Caleb!" Reid shouted.

"No, I think she knew one of us would've stopped the arrow, sensed it coming," he explained. "She wanted to scare you. It was a warning," he told them, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that more than them.

"So, what do we do?" the youngest son asked with uncertainty.

"Track her down, try to talk to her. I want you three to check police reports – beatings, killings – anything within the last month or so," Caleb ordered, hoping to find something within the time zone of Killian's arrival. "And then you make yourselves scarce. I don't want to give her any free targets."

"I've already been targeted by a psychotic!" Reid exclaimed angrily, stomping over to stand toe-to-toe with Caleb. "I'm not gonna to run and hide!"

"I don't know. I kinda like the plan where we're scarce," Tyler commented.

"We've got to band together. Strength in numbers," Pogue stated firmly, looking to Caleb reasonably, but the eldest son just shook his head.

"Three is a number," Tyler added jokingly, referring to the fact that three of the four Sons had to run and hide.

"She gunning for you, Reid," Caleb told them, rising to his feet. "I don't know why yet, but we've got a fight coming up. I don't want you to get in the way."

"I thought we were a team," Reid stated seriously, though it sounded as if he was mocking the eldest Son.

"We're _not_ a team, not right now. _I'm_ the leader. You go where _I_ tell you, and _I_ tell you to lay low."

"Seems to me that you're taking this personally," Tyler said to Reid, both serious and trying to take him personally.

"Well, you know, my own flesh and blood tried to stab my own personal throat and let me slowly bleed to death, so yeah," he retorted angrily.

"I'm sorry," Caleb said to them sincerely. "But if you let emotion control you right now, one of you is going to end up dead," he warned, trying to remind Reid of the consequences of him running after Kathryn. No, not Kathryn. Killian. If went after her, one or both of them would end up dead. And _that_ Caleb simply couldn't have.

"Yeah, that's what the bitch wants!" Reid shouted back. "And I'm gonna be the one to put her six feet under!"

"Shut the hell up, Reid! Can you even hear what you're saying! She's not a warlock, Reid! She's just a sick girl, _and_ she's your sister! If there's even a chance she can be reasoned with –"

"Oh, there was! Last night when you were screwing her brains out! I bet you were helping her then!" Caleb lunged forward to punch him, but Pogue ran over and placed himself between the two Sons while Tyler held Reid back by his arms.

"Whoa! Hold up," Pogue shouted. "This is no one's fault! Let's just get to work, all right?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Caleb asked him from over Pogue's shoulder. "I'm just looking out for you!"

"Calm down, guys," Tyler said quickly, struggling to hold Reid back. "We're all friends here!"

"No!" Reid shouted, shrugging Tyler off of him and moved to stand right in Caleb's face. "We just grew up together," he said harshly before grabbing his jacket and storming out.

_A/N:_ The hospital name (Four Winds), the company (Brandywine Medical Association), and the airport (Syracuse Hancock International) are all real places, and were used as part of this fictional event. I'm actually a reporter for my school paper, so the article is pretty much what a real story would be like if covering an event such as the fire.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	17. The Game of Cat and Mouse

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 17: The Game of Cat and Mouse**

As Reid stormed out of Gorman's house, he took off in his own car and broke just about every driving law there was until he reached his own family mansion. He couldn't go back to the school, which would be the first place the other Sons would look. His house was the last place they'd look, and wasn't as if anyone would bother him there. His mother was dead after all, and father had decided to go out of the country, on business he said, in England.

Reid was headed for his room, which he was certain he hadn't seen in a year or more, when he heard some noise. The house was suppose to be empty, so what was with the noise? Determined to figure out what it was, he walked slowly into the hallway and into his father's office. Suddenly, the blinds were opened and the moonlight shone through, onto Killian.

"Evening, baby brother," Killian greeted cheerfully. "Come give us a hug," she added with her arms wide up, as if to dare him to come closer.

"I was hoping you'd stop by," he replied from the open doorway.

"Really?"

"Always good to see a relative," he said.

Killian reached behind her and pulled out another silver knife. It was as sharp as the last and she was playing with it, picking the dirt from out of her nails. Reid would never admit it, but he was scared. He could probably survive Killian using magic against him, but a knife? If what she did to Pogue was true than he was a dead man, and he knew it.

"What's this? You gonna make it quick, or slice and dice me like you did those kids?" he joked lamely, a nervous wreck on the inside.

"Good idea, but no," she complimented with a sadistic smile. "This is for you. I plan on killing you slowly, not to mention ingeniously and rather painfully," she said with a proud smirk. "Hell, that goes without saying, so I'm going to give you one chance to end this here and now, before things get really messy," she said, tossing him the knife. Reid caught it deftly and immediately threw it straight at the wall next to her head. "Damn! Nice toss!" she exclaimed, still smiling and laughing hysterically.

"You're such a chicken shit."

"You didn't aim to kill, little brother," she scolded. "We're gonna have to up the stakes, get you in the game."

""The game"? That's what attacking the guys and me is for you, a _game?_ What's the game exactly, Killian? Boredom? Revenge?"

"It ever occur to you, special boy, that this might actually just be fun for me?" she asked. "Still, I wonder, what if you actually did kill me just now? And then you, the precious golden boy, would get thrown in jail. Oops! I'd like that, but the cops won't get touch you, little brother, I promise. Go ahead," she coaxed, nodding at him. "Use. Kill me."

Reid just stared at her, confused, angry, and hurt. He didn't know what to do, so he clenched his fists, blackened his eyes, and formed the Power in his hand. Killian just smirked; not the reaction he was expecting.

"Kill me, baby brother! Let's take that hell ride together," she said, goading him even further and smiling wickedly when he clenched his fists. "Come on, Reid, I'm here and I'm all yours! No Caleb to stop you now! I'm giving you an fucking open invitation!"

Reid stared her down. Killian had her arms wide open, just waiting for him to do something. His eyes softened against his will as he looked closely at her. This psycho bitch, this girl who was going to kill him mercilessly, was his sister. He met her two weeks ago and she was just Kathryn. She was Caleb's girlfriend, on the diving team, a good student, and a great pool player. This was Kathryn, plain Kathryn Warren, a friend. He couldn't hurt her, no matter how much he wanted to.

With that thought in mind, Reid sighed and relaxed from his already tense position and let his Power recede.

"Jesus, you're pathetic," she sighed in disappointment, lowering her hands to her hips. "You and your little friends, your precious coven. You got to think everything through. Well, think fast, little brother. You don't kill me, you know I'm gonna kill you."

Raising her hands, she quickly threw him back into the wall. The woof cracked as he fell to the ground. His eyes were black when he rose up to attack her, but she was ready and raised her hands again. This time, she blew up the desk beside him. Reid flew back again, the wall cracked even more, and he groaned in pain as he fell to the floor once again. She was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Gee, I guess I was holding back that time," she commented innocently, pulling the knife out of the wall quickly and holstering it in the back waistline of her pants again. "It's not gonna be this easy, I promise. No fun for me if I just throw you around and stab you a few times. No, I have some really fun things in mind. Let the games begin, little brother," she said and quickly jumped out through the open window next to her, just in time to avoid the ball of energy that Reid sent flying at her. Cursing silently to himself as she got away, he heard the distinct sound of his phone ringing.

"WHAT!" he answered in frustration.

_"Reid? It's me."_

"What's up, baby boy?"

_"Look, meet me back at the school. Pogue and I went to the police station and got the files from the last month. You need to look at some of the stuff, man."_

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right there."

_"You all right, man?"_

"Yeah, baby boy, don't worry."

_"You sure? I'll swing by and give you a lift."_

"I'm fine, Tyler, damn! Where are Pogue and Caleb?"

_"Pogue headed back to his apartment and Caleb went home. Why?"_

"No reason. I'll be there soon."

P.S.: Four pages total.


	18. The Blunt Encounter

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

Thanks to Zoekske, GreggoAddict, and avidswimmer09!

**Chapter 18: The Blunt Encounter**

Later that night, Tyler was reading from the police report that he and Pogue had conveniently stolen from the local authority's station. It hadn't been hard at all, since the cops were completely incompetent. According to his memory, his little trip had been similar to Caleb and Pogue's when they broke into the Admission's Office at school, both times. As he was reading, he was trailing behind Reid while walking towards their dorm.

"There was another assault just two blocks away from Nicky's," Tyler told him. "A fight in another bar, Al Fulton's place. There were several arrests made, and a woman fitting Killian's description was involved…however, not arrested," he finished with a sigh.

"What, she charm her way out?" Reid asked, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"No. Apparently, she managed to break a policeman's jaw with his own handcuffs before she disappeared."

"Hmph! For Killian, I'm starting to think that _is_ charm," he retorted, unlocking the door. They entered and he turned on the light. "You think she was planning on doing something like that with Caleb? I mean, they did do the deed. Maybe she was planning on doing the same with all of us."

"Killian may be psychotic, but I don't think she'd be crazy enough to sleep with her own brother," Tyler retorted dryly.

"That still leaves you and Pogue as open targets," he teased.

"Don't worry. Hell will freeze over before I have sex with your sister," he replied, still very dry.

"Thank God for small favors. I'm going to try calling Caleb and Pogue."

"Okay. Here, takes these," he said while handing the police reports to Reid, "I'm going to pack a bag."

"Baby boy, please, just a few things. We're not going on safari," he teased while dialing Caleb on his cell phone.

SLAM!

Reid and Tyler whipped around to see their dorm door closed, and Killian was casually leaning up against it.

"I've got a little problem," she said. "I just don't feel you boys are in the game, what with you running around and gathering info on me like a bunch of pussies instead of facing me head-on. I think I've got it figured out now but, tell me," she began, and Reid hung up his phone, "what can I do to _really_ make you boys hate me?"

"More than we already do?" Tyler interjected, making Killian smile sweetly at him before taking a step closer.

"Killian," Reid said cautiously.

"Shut up, Reid!" she ordered. "Don't be such a spoil sport," she added sweetly.

"It's not too late, you know," Tyler reasoned, remembering that she was his best friend's sister; she deserved a chance.

"For a cappuccino? Sorry, caffeine just makes me jittery and you don't want me handling this knife in your gut when I'm jittery," she joked. Neither of the boys were amused.

"It's not too late for you to let us help you," he rectified.

"Yeah," Reid scoffed. "We _really _want to help you," he added sarcastically.

"Look," Tyler began, sending a withering look towards Reid, "I realize there have been some problems, but I believe that you're still our friend and that you're not the bad person you want us to think you are."

Reid looked over at Tyler, marveling at how kind-hearted and forgiving he could be. Both boys stood silently thought, waiting for Killian's reply. After a moment, she walked over to Tyler, who tensed slightly out of instinct.

"Thanks for the hug," she said seriously, a look of deep concentration on her face before she elbowed him in his face, dropping him to the floor. "So, what do you believe now?" she asked Tyler's unconscious body with a triumphant smirk. It was in her brief moment of revelry that Reid took the chance to hit her with a right hook. Killian, shocked by the unseen blow, came back up quickly enough, holding her split lip with a look of pride. "All right, little brother," she congratulated before her face darkened. "My turn," she said, and kicked him across the room, rendering him unconscious as well.

P.S.: Two pages total.


	19. The Warren Witch Project

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

Thanks to GreggoAddict, miss kayla belle, Lies-and-Truth, DietCherryVanillaDrPepper, Victoria87, ruggedangel0426, and Sairahiniel!

**Chapter 19: The Warren Witch Project  
**

In the kitchen of a rather spacious apartment, Killian stood over a pot of boiling water. Beside her, she was reading through a thick, very old book, her mother's book, the Book of Shadows. Inside was her family history, her sacred heritage – spells, potions, demons, and allies of any witch of the Warren line. Looking across the counter to the center of the room she her prize of the night, her unconscious little brother. Sighing happily, she looked back at the book, she read down the page before picking up a bunch of different herbs.

"The blackest lead, gypsy blood," she listed off, pouring the two into pot, "a mandrakes head, henbane, datura," she continued, adding the solid herbs to the mix, "nux," she said, and carefully poured an oil, "hemlock root, boil, and that is how you separate a witch from their powers," she finished, smiling amusedly as the ingredients mixed and bubbled.

A few minutes later, the potion was ready and she poured the little she had made into a mug. She held the mug under her nose, breathing in the stale aroma with closed eyes and a smile, as if she smelled the sweetest of flowers. Walking over to Reid and standing behind him, she looked down and smiled. Holding the mug in one hand, she brushed his bangs gently out of his face.

"Happy birthday, little brother. A gift, from me to you. Bottoms up," she told his unmoving form. Carefully as she could, she propped his head back and opened his mouth. "I take your hands in mine, and with the string I will entwine, your powers I'll forever bind, from now until the end of time," she rhymed, remembering the binding spell perfectly as she poured the dark green liquid down his throat. The string was already blessed and tied around both his wrists and ankles, holding him to the chair. All she had to do was touch his hand and the spell would take affect.

Reid started to cough furiously; the liquid nearly causing him to choke shot him back into consciousness. He swallowed the potion, not realizing what he'd done, and looked around the room. He was no longer in his dorm, Tyler was nowhere to be found, he didn't recognize anything around him at all, _and_ he was pretty sure that he was tied to a chair. Yeah, this was definitely bad. And, to top it all off, he was pretty sure that Killian was behind this.

"You stupid bitch," he growled. "I'm going to kill you!" he shouted as he struggling with the knots on his hands. He tried to use his Power, but he couldn't, and he was completely unaware that Killian was trying not to laugh behind him. "What did you do to me?" Silence. "Why the fuck aren't you talking?" he shouted in exasperation, but only received silence. Deciding mess with him, she closed her eyes and the golden aura Pogue had seen appeared before Reid. He looked at her in amazement; she smiled at him, waving a little before disappearing again. "Hey! Where are you, you psychotic bitch? HEY!"

"Behind you, witch," she hissed into his ear, her hands slamming down on his shoulders. "Wait, did I just…did I just say "witch"?" she asked, laughing as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Forgive me."

"How did you do that?" he asked trying to shrug her hands off him, disgusted.

"Astral projection, sweetie," she answered and walked around to sit on her haunches, eye level with him. "That was my copy you were shouting at, genius," she sneered.

"What did you do to my Power?"

"Oh, just a simply binding potion I cooked up and shoved down your pretty little throat while you were unconscious," she replied casually. "I would've stripped your Power, if I could, but that's impossible, for some reason. I'm not quite sure how that works, but it says so in the Book."

"What do you want?" he asked, sneering at her.

"What do I want?" she echoed incredulously, rising to her feet. "Well, that's a funny question. What could I possibly want?" she asked the air around her, looking around the room as if it would answer. "I want what any girl wants, baby brother. A nice house with a picket fence, a loving husband, maybe some kids and a cute little dog but I'm never gonna have that," she ranted. "So, as a trade-off, how about what was denied to me at birth?"

"But you have powers of your own, a hell of a lot more interesting than mine, that's for damn sure. You don't need the Power!"

"Oh, but you're wrong, little brother. So very wrong," she told him, leaning in closely to his face. "I need to be validated as a member of the family that _dumped _me, then I'll really be a Garwin, a Daughter of Ipswich, and _nothing _is going to get in the way of that."

"What are you gonna do?" he asked amusedly. "Make us will our Power to you? Kill us? Be logical. You know you can't kill us."

"Logic is overrated. Besides, why not? It's not like it would be the first time I've done it," she told him, and Reid paled. So she _had _killed before, those other two patients, and who knew whom else. Killian smiled at his shocked face. "No one can stop me. Not you, not your little tag along errand boy Tyler, and certainly not Pogue. I think I proved that earlier."

"Oh, yeah? What about Caleb?" he asked, and smirked triumphantly. "He's the strongest, and you two…" He couldn't even bring himself to say the words to her, like he had with Caleb. It had been easy to shout it at him, but not to her. "You won't kill him," he stated confidently.

"No, you're right, for once. Caleb's too cute to kill," she admitted with a nod. "Same for Pogue and Tyler. But that won't stop me. I won't let it! As for you?" She reached forward and grabbed him by his chin. "_You_ I will take the _greatest_ pleasure in destroying. You, who was always his favorite, his precious Golden Boy. Yeah," she said with a nod, "this'll be fun."

"For you maybe. You're not the one tied to a chair," he retorted smartly, glaring at her.

"Aw, do you feel constricted, little brother?" she asked mockingly, smirking a little as she moved to sit on his lap, as if he was the fake Santa Claus in the mall. "Well, here. I'll tell you something else that you might find interesting."

"Oh, great, another insane ramble," he mumbled with a roll of his eyes and head. "I'd rather you'd were torturing me."

"You'll be wishing for the insane ramblings later, I promise," she whispered into his ear, and Reid looked at her in a panic. Was she really going to torture him? "But, no, this is more of a fun fact ramble. This building is built on a spiritual nexus. It's where I was born, Reid – where _we_ were born," she told him, and he remembered that his mom told him that she didn't want to have her kids in a hospital. She had wanted a home birth, with her cousins as midwives for her. He never actually believed her. "I'm connected to it and, whether you like it or not, you are, too. It's only appropriate that we receive our full powers here."

"What the hell are you talking about, Killian?"

"Don't you get it? This is where Mom's ancestral home once rested, before the witch hunters burned it down with Melinda Warren. This is where Melinda was born and raised, not Salem! This is the source of _my_ family's power! This is what I've been searching for since I was dumped in that hospital! And this is the place where you're going to die."

"How charming," he commented. "Happy birthday to me…"

"Time for some family history, little brother," she stated, pulling down his ear so he cringed in pain. As his mouth was open, she pulled a piece of cloth out from her pocket and gagged him, tying it tightly around his head. Once he was tied, despite his muffled curses, she began to pace in front of him.

"Picture it! It's 1662 and, as I said, Melinda Warren, our great-great-great-whatever-great grandmother, is burned at stake for being a witch. The only real difference between her and the other accused was that she really _was _witch, just like our great-great-great-whatever-great grandfather was a warlock. The same goes for Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb's families. Now, here's the real kicker.

"Melinda _was_ a widow when she burned. BUT! She had a child. A daughter, Prudence. Now, since she was just a child, Prudence wasn't considered to be a witch and was adopted by another family. That family was actually distant relatives of Melinda. They didn't have any powers, but they certainly weren't going to send a little girl to the gallows. So, little Prudence was raised in fear of her powers.

"In later years, the family line grew. Prudence had two daughters, Patricia and Astrid, and was also a widow. Her two daughters had children of their own, and so on and so forth until Grams gave birth to Mom and her sisters, Janice and Jennifer.

"Now, Mom sure knew how to pick her men because she chose Dad, and the mixing of the Warren bloodline with the Garwin was not a good thing to do. The Power went to you, the first-born son, and all the powers of the Warren line went into me, the first-born daughter, and I mean _every_ power. Well, after I killed our dear cousins Kathryn and Karolyn to get them. Hell, little brother, I am Melinda Warren reborn.

"Now, let me tell you, it felt great killing them. It had been at least two years since the last time, so it was good to get back in the game. The kill was even better when I stole Kathryn's identity. Now, _that_ was fun! And so easy, too.

"Anyway, I'm getting off track. Back to Mom and Dad's marriage. Now, as I'm sure you already know, this was a bad idea. You see, Reid, the women of the Warren line tend to only bear girls, and end up widows or divorced or dead whereas the men of your precious Covenant only have only boys and are Power addicts. I'm the first Daughter of Ipswich in over two hundred years. This little fact makes for an interesting twist, doesn't it, little brother?"

Reid remained silent, glaring at her.

"Oh, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue," she teased, pouting. "Do you have something you'd like to say? Oh, what am I thinking! Of course you have something you want to say! That's who you are," she exclaimed. "You always have to have your two cents! Okay, what is it? Are you finally ready to be a good boy?" she asked, pulling his gag down.

"I'm ready for you to burn in hell, you psycho BITCH!"

"It's _witch_, Reid," she hissed, shoving the gag back into his mouth. "There's a difference. And, apparently, you never learned your lesson on manners very well," she mused to herself, straightening up as she turned her back to him. "I think it's time you had a refresher course." When she turned around to face him, Killian was wearing what Reid could only wager as brass knuckles.

So, he guessed, she wasn't kidding about the torture.

P.S.: Four pages total.

There are just a few things that I have to get off my chest.

Its interesting how this fic has received over ten thousand hits, been favorite-d fifty-four times, been alert-d fifty-three times, and added to the Good Covenant Fics C2 Community and yet has so little reviews. Again, interesting, no?

This is the first time I've ever commented on a lack of reviews. Normally, it wouldn't bother me but I'm just really proud of this story. There's such a lack in good _Covenant _fics, and no one does a villain or has twists anymore! Every one and their mom creates an OC for the Warlock of their choice and then either adds them into the movie, making them a damsel in distress or a kick ass girl with powers of her own, or they make up a story of their own that lacks substance. You know what I'm talking about, the typical knew girl who's either super shy but turns on Reid or the bad ass who kicks Kate and Sarah out completely, both usually end up wrapping the boys around her little finger.

There are only a few exceptions, but it's still annoying that originality isn't around anymore.

Wow, that sounded very bitchy. And I feel bad about that, but I have to be honest.

Anyway, I'm already working on another _Covenant _fic. No, not a sequel to this one, although I have one in the works with one of my best friends. She's writing it all on paper and I'll be posting it, but not after some _serious _editing because it's getting very clichéd and Mary-Sue-ish. But, what can I expect? She's a juggalo, not a writer. No, my second _Covenant _fic is a _Covenant/Blood Ties_ crossover with _Underworld_ and _Blood & Chocolate_ tones, facts, history, and other good stuff. The only pairing as of right now for it is CalebOCHenry, but it's a prequel to the movie and will be both during and post the movie as well so Sarah will be involved, but I'm not sure how big her involvement will be.

I hope I have better luck with that fic than I have this one, review wise at least. I'll be sure to post a trailer for it, as soon as it's written. Unfortunately, since trailers aren't really allowed on this site, it'll only be up for about five days and then it's gone, unless someone would be kind and make a trailer for me on YouTube after the written version is gone. (hint-hint, wink-wink) XD


	20. The Wake Up Call

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 20: The Wake-Up Call**

"Did you try his cell phone?" Pogue asked Caleb as they climbed the stairs of the dormitory two at a time.

"Yes, three times for both of them, and there was no answer," he replied. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You're not the only one," he replied worriedly, and the two walked even fast towards their friend's room. "Something must've happened," he reasoned.

"Don't say that!"

"I'm serious! They know better than this, especially Tyler! Your cell phone rings, you answer. What the hell is the point of having one if you never pick the damn thing up?"

"You can ask them both that yourself when we get there," he assured him mockingly.

"How can you be so calm?" Pogue asked incredulously. "They haven't checked in, it's been a day, _and_ – to top it all off – it's Halloween! Reid ascended in a few more hours, and we can't find him!"

"Calm down. They probably just fell asleep here and over slept. You know how they are. I'm sure they're both fine," Caleb replied as he started to knock on the youngest Son's dorm room. As soon as his hand hit the door though, it creaked open. The elders shared a look of worry, knowing then for sure that something was wrong, as they entered Reid and Tyler's dorm.

"Jesus!" Pogue cursed quietly as he saw the mess around the room. "I always knew the two were pigs, but this is ridiculous."

"They didn't do this," Caleb concluded, looking around carefully.

"Then who did?" he asked, but Caleb couldn't answer as they heard moaning and looked over the side of one of the beds, where they saw Tyler just coming to.

"Tyler!" Caleb exclaimed and both elder Sons rushed over to help the youngest onto his bed.

"She was here," he told them, still dazed and nursing a massive headache. "I didn't know. We didn't sense her at all. Reid came with me, just to get a couple of things. She was like an animal. She said that we weren't in the game. There was nothing we could do."

"Take it easy, baby boy," Pogue instructed him calmly. "Take a breath."

"Sorry," he said quickly, shaking his head and taking a deep breath before look back up at his two friends. "What about Reid, is he okay?" he asked, ignoring the look the two elders shared.

"He's not here," Caleb told him.

-----------------------------

Reid had been conscious and in an immense amount of pain for some time now. He was still sitting, bound and gagged, to a chair in the middle of the nice apartment. He looked worse than before, beaten up and bruises lining his face. It hurt to breathe, and he was pretty certain that Killian had broken one or two of his ribs.

Speaking of his darling sister, she was slowly pacing in front of him. She was getting bored, he could tell. They had that same lazy walk. Reid was a bit more obedient now, but he was still a pain.

"You know, when I first got here, I was on a need to know basis about stuff. Most of the stuff I learned ended up being shit I didn't even need to know, but what can you do?" She sucked air through her teeth, feigning disappointment.

"My point is about people talking behind other people's backs," she stated. "Like, before I came here, when I was working this plan, everything I did in preparation I thought, "This'll get 'em. This'll get 'em both." God, I was so stupid!" she exclaimed, running her free hand through her hair while the other tightened on the athame. "Wanting yours and his approval, wanting the both of you to say good things about me behind my back instead of the secrets and lies and the BULLSHIT!" she ranted until exploding.

As soon as the curse left her mouth, Killian was in Reid's face and practically digging the blade into his throat. She glared at him as he glared at her. He was still trying to use, she knew it and was thoroughly amused. Stubborness, a Garwin family trait, was something that Reid had no problem displaying at the moment. He refused to give up, even though the Power hadn't worked when she was beating and slicing him up. He refused to give into her. He just needed to wait a little longer and the cavalry would arrive.

He hoped.

"But now? Now I'm just more anonymous, more myself. Just Killian. And I am the mother fucking Fort Knox of secrets. Just ask Mom," she sneered, smirking.

Of course, ask the mother who kept secrets from everyone, the mother who passed those secrets onto the daughter who hunted her down. Ask the mother who'd lied for years and never had the change to make personal recompense because she died. All of a sudden, she jumped onto his lap. As she straddled him, Reid let out a muffled scream. Observing him carefully, Killian licked two fingers and rubbed them against the swelling under his right eye.

"All these little cuts and bruises, they just bring out the maternal side in me," she told him, taking his face between her hands and slapped his cheek. "Come on! Don't poop out on me, damn it! Otherwise this is all just going to be over too fast, and _you'll_ be dead and _I'll_ be bored," she whined, but Reid was too tired to pay attention. "Come on, Reid! Where's that smart ass "I'll shove a stick up your ass whether you like it or not" attitude?" she asked mockingly, getting off him.

"Now, there are five basic torture groups. We've done blunt and sharp, as seen by the lovely shiners and cuts you have now," she said with a proud grin, "but that still leaves cold, hot, and loud. You have a preference, baby brother?" she asked, and Reid looked up at her and nodded. Killian smiled a bit as she pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Well, that's great! It's always better with audience participation. May I take your order, please?" Reid spit on the floor beside her, and Killian looked from the bloody saliva to him in disgust. She was not the least bit amused.

"I'm your brother, Killian. I know you. You're a Garwin," he told her seriously and she crossed her arms, looking down at him thoughtfully, "and even if you kill me, there's just one thing I want you to remember."

"And what's that, little brother?" she asked interestedly.

"That it doesn't have to be like this."

"You took my life, little brother," she told him fiercely, digging the knife back into his throat. "Payback's a bitch!"

"In that case," he replied thoughtfully, "you're a piece of sh – !" Killian cut him off angrily, stuffing the gag back into his mouth forcefully.

"You should talk, huh? I guess I'll just have to try a little harder," she mused.

Killian walked over to a picture frame with an old, worn and bent picture of their family. She'd had the picture for years, and just bought the frame. Not having much, she wanted something nice to remember her old life by. The old life, the good old days when they were children, of when their mother was still alive, of when their father cared, she vented an angry breath. Picking it up, she looked at it thoughtfully, head cocked. With a slow, happy smile, she smashed it on the table. Picking up one of the glass shards, she slowly walked back over to Reid, who knew exactly what was coming next.

"I think we'll go back to sharp again, just until you're properly trained."

-----------------------------

Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were still in the dorm. Tyler was still out of it, confused and disoriented, and was sitting on his bed, tying to ignore his headache. It wasn't working too well. Meanwhile, Pogue was pacing as he read through the police reports again, and Caleb was looking at a map of Ipswich.

"Okay, so four Fridays ago, there was a guy beaten up here, outside a convenience store," Pogue said, walking over to Caleb's side and pointing on the map. "His wallet and car were stolen. He's still in the hospital."

"That's about a week after we first saw Killian at the party," Caleb mused.

"Yup. Four blocks over from that there's a bar where they had a major knock-down-drag-out last Tuesday."

"That couldn't have been her," he replied. "She was with us at every practice on Tuesday."

"Yeah, during the day," Tyler announced from his place at his bed. "We don't know what she did that night. Besides dream walk and carve into Reid's chest. That had to have been her."

"He's right, no one else could've done it," Pogue agreed.

"Let me see those," Caleb ordered, and Pogue handed over the files. "Here," he continued, pointing to another place on the map, "another guy ran into something he referred to as "the bitch from hell," who sent him home with paramedics. That was two days before we even met Killian."

"Well, this one had to be the first then," Pogue stated, taking back the first report. "It had to be her. No one else in Ipswich would put a guy in the hospital, much less take his wallet and keys."

"Is he still in the hospital?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah," Tyler said from the bed. "I read that one and was gonna take Reid and down there and talk to him, you know, before the psychotic ambush. Why?"

"Where does he live?" Caleb asked, looking over at him seriously.

P.S.: Four pages total.


	21. The Price of Darkness

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

Victoria87: You're forgiven. It was an honest mistake.

Thanks to ruggedangel0426, Lies-and-Truth, GreggoAddict, and Shiek 2!

**Chapter 21: The Price of Darkness**

Back at the apartment, which Reid was starting to think of as the Torture Chamber, Killian was sitting in the open window. He watched her carefully, wondering what she was thinking as she looked at the bloodstained piece of glass in her hands. There were several bloodstains on his shirt now since she had finally carved the symbol into his chest for real. Did she feel guilt? Was she as sick to her stomach as he was? Maybe, maybe not, but the latter seemed more likely since she let the shard drop, listening to it shatter, and sighed. Getting off the windowsill, she walked over to Reid, rubbing her hands together for warmth.

"That night air sure is refreshing, but I'm feeling a little cold," she said, referring to the breeze as she patted Reid on the cheek. "What do you say we warm the place up?" As soon as she said this, Killian went over to her alter.

"Did you ever wonder what would've happened if things had been different? If we'd grown up together? If you'd been the good little brother and me the doting big sister? You think you'd still be here right now or is it just fate? You know, like there's no choice? Like you were going to be here no matter what?"

As she rambled on, she hovered around the alter before picking up two of her many assorted tools, a spray can and a long candle lighter.

"You think about that kind of stuff, baby brother, fate and destiny?" she asked as she walked back over to him. "I do, all the fucking time. So much so that I could only escape it in the dream world. Kind of funny how I was taking my pain out on you there, and dream walked right into your brain," she chuckled amusedly. "I got to say, messing with you, cutting into then was _nothing _compared to now."

As Killian held the lighter in front of her, she depressed the top of the spray can and held the flame into the spray, igniting it where Reid could get a good look at the resulting flame shooting farther and much bigger.

"Not that any of this is your own fault. It's all on Dad, since he's the one who played favorites with you, his precious heir, and sent me away. But, even if he was in the States right now, I still think you'd be the one sitting here," she told him, flaming close to his face again. "Since this may be the last chance we have to unload on each other, I feel that it's kind of my duty to tell you that if you and Dad had been a better family, I might have been a more positive, healthy person." She flamed near his face once again. "Face it, Reid, you really are an ass, always walking around as if you have some great big stick jammed up your fucking socket."

It was after she said this and got a good look at his face that she frowned, switching the lighter into her other hand and ripped the gag out of his mouth.

"I think I want to hear you scream," she sneered.

"You never will," he told her scathingly.

"Them's fighting word," she praised mockingly. "Admit it, Reid, didn't you always kind of have the hots for me?" she joked, smirking as she flamed again.

As she moved it closer to his face, he tried to lean his head farther back. Just as she was about to burn his face to a crisp, the door burst from its hinges and Caleb slowly walked in, eyes black. Killian dropped the can and lighter to the floor hurriedly, and pulled an athame from her ankle holster and held it against Reid's throat.

"About time, hero-boy. One of you boys finally ready to play?"

"I'm ready," Caleb replied with a nod.

"So you showed. I guess that means you at least care about this little dumb shit," she reasoned to both herself and Caleb. "But how do I know you're really in this? I mean, if I kill him, would that help or just be really funny?"

"You don't think I know what you're after? I do," he said confidently.

"Oh, yeah? Reid I just have to kill. You and the other two are just going to be for the hell of it," she replied seriously, but she was still smirking.

Meanwhile, Caleb was slowly walking forward, rounding on her, so Killian had to turn to keep facing him. She didn't want him out of her sights, knowing very well that he was probably up to something. Unfortunately, her movement placed her beside Reid instead of behind him. Reid had been listening quietly the whole time, very weary and tired and completely confused as to why Caleb wasn't using the Power against her, or why Pogue and Tyler weren't rushing in as the cavalry.

"This isn't about Reid, or me, or even Pogue and Tyler. You'd like me to think it is, but it's not. It's a bonus. It's about you. This whole thing has been about you," he stated wisely, and Killian scoffed quietly, rolling her eyes.

"No, baby, you're wrong. _He's_ payback," she retorted, raising the knife a little higher of Reid's throat, making him gasp. "He's the payback, I'm the bitch. What role do you want to play? The corpse maybe?" she threatened.

Raising her other hand, she blew up a painting hanging on the wall behind him. As Caleb straightened his back from the instinctive duck, he looked back at her. She was smiling triumphantly, as if to say that he could do nothing to stop her, and he tried to remain calm as he got back to the point. He had to distract her long enough, just a few minutes more and Reid would ascend.

"Payback, for what?" he asked curiously. "I thought you were happy the way you are, or was all that just an act?" he questioned with a sneer, and Killian frowned. She knew he was talking about that night in his room, just two nights ago. "Killing us, is it really worth it, Killian?"

"Hell, yes!" she shouted angrily, and he stared at her in shock. "Don't look so shocked, Caleb. I'm young! I'm willing to work my way up the mass-murdering ladder. Not like you boys would be the first people I've ever killed," she confessed, shrugging.

"You may feel young, Killian, but you're looking pretty worn out to me," he retorted, eyes flicking to Reid who nodded as much as possible with the athame still at his throat.

Reid was careful as he threw himself back, toppling his chair. As soon as Killian turned to look at him, to grab him, Caleb threw her away from him with his Power. Reid saw as he struggled to break free that the athame was now sticking point down in the wooden floor beside him. Lucky him. Unluckily, as Killian raised her hands to try and blow up Caleb, he formed an energy ball and threw it at her. The blast hit her in the stomach, and she flew across the room, nearly hitting the ceiling as she crashed into the far wall of the apartment.

"That wasn't very nice," she sighed, glaring at him as she rose back to her feet, though very shaky. Caleb just stared at her as she ran over to him, and was prepared for a long fight.

Soon enough, the two were slamming each other around, punching and such though it pained Caleb to do so. He'd been raised to never hit a woman, and here he was doing the exact opposite – and to his girlfriend, no less. Killian had finally had enough of the fist fighting and raised her hands once again, but Caleb stopped her and tossed her onto the sofa behind her.

"Is that all you got, hero-boy?" she shouted at him. "You think I can't take a hit?" she yelled even louder, wiping some blood away from her mouth. "Get in the game, Caleb!" she screamed.

Raising her hands again, knowing he wouldn't have time to stop her, she blew up the glass-topped table in front of the sofa. The broken glass flew everywhere, particularly at his face. While he was blinded, she lunged over the table at him, pushing him back and slamming him against the wall. She kept on hitting him, tossing him with her telekinesis and blowing holes around the attic, until they both fell to the floor with Killian straddling his waist.

"Come on, Caleb! I thought you had ascended! I thought you were powerful," she goaded.

Frustrated, Caleb took a hold of one of her wrists as she swung to punch him and tossed her off him. Killian tried to throw him back with her telekinesis, but he stopped it as he had done to Reid so many times. So, instead, she swept his feet out from under him. As he got up though, he catapulted himself over the sofa and across the room, over her head. She jumped after him, a little confused at what he was doing, and telekinetically smashed a vase over his back then continued to use her power to slam him into the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Reid had managed to shimmy around in his chair so his back was against the athame, trying to cut himself free. While it was slow going, it was working, and Killian was totally oblivious to this fact. As he cut, he watched Killian swing objects at Caleb but he continued ducking them from across the room Killian suddenly growled in frustration, fed up, and kicked him in the gut. Caleb came back though, almost instantaneously, and punched her. She punched back then tossed him back over the sofa with her power.

"You can't take me!" she shouted defiantly. "No one can take me!"

Killian jumped to kick him again as he got up, but Caleb intercepted her kick with another ball of energy. Killian's blow sent him flying across the room again, but his attack sent her smashing into a glass-shelving unit. Caleb recovered quicker than her, since he just hit a wall, and ran over to her. He slammed Killian down on the floor and slide her headfirst across the room into a wall. It hurt for both of them, but it had to be done. He had to keep her distracted, for Reid's sake – for all their sake's.

-----------------------------

"Come on, Tyler, we got to hurry!" Pogue called as he raced down the stairwell of the Colony house. Tyler was lagging behind him, still hazy from when Killian had knocked him out.

"I still don't understand why we're here," he replied, watching as Pogue practically ripped the Book of Damnation from its place on the bookshelf.

"Caleb's going to need help, whether he wants to admit it or not," he replied, hastily flipping through the worn pages. "There are a few spells in here that might be able to help…hopefully."

"So, you're thinking we work a mystical whammy on Killian here while Caleb wears her out there?"

"Exactly. Ah, here they are!" He sighed in relief, looking at the spells before him. There weren't many, but the Covenant never really needed them. Spells, for them, were just for emergencies. This case was just such an occasion.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Tyler asked, looking over the list with him.

"Something to either slow her down or take away her powers, which ever we find first."

-----------------------------

"Come on!" she shouted, and the broken glass rose behind her like a massive army. "You're so pathetic, Caleb."

"Stop it, Killian!" he shouted pleadingly. "I know you! You're not like this! You're not evil!"

"Oh, really?" she asked sarcastically, highly amused. "You can't even imagine the price of true evil," she said gravely.

"You don't have to disappear into the darkness, Killian!" he shouted, throwing the glass into the wall behind her telekinetically before tackling her.

The fact that he made her glass army disappear didn't mean much since they both busted through the wide window, behind her. They fell two stories, and landed somewhat safely, because Caleb used to slow their fall, onto a trash-container lid. They rolled off of it together, but rose separately and the battle continued to rage as Killian grabbed Caleb by his collar.

"How can you hope to save me when you can't even protect your brothers, when you can't even save yourself?" she asked him, throwing him into the wall of the next building.

Back in the apartment, Reid was almost done sawing through his ropes when he felt a sudden burst of pain in his chest. He felt the Power boiling to the surface and his bonds instantly broke by a burst of strength. His hands went to his chest, the pain rising from there. Opening his eyes as he screamed toward the ceiling, Reid knew exactly what he was feeling. The Power was surging through his veins; he could feel it growing stronger.

He was ascending.

"No," Killian whispered to herself outside, as she looked back up into the apartment, having heard him scream. Looking down at her own body, she saw and felt the warm pale blue glow. She was ascending as well. "NO!" she shouted, and dropped Caleb to the ground. She made a mad dash toward the back door entrance into the building, but was suddenly thrown into the wall next to the door. She looked up to see Caleb.

"You want Reid's Power? Too bad. You won't get it," he told her stonily. "You have to finish with me first. You owe me that much."

"No problem," she said quietly, and Caleb paled a bit at the painful look on her face.

Whatever Killian was feeling, it didn't stop her from blowing a hole in the building behind him and running up to continue hitting and kicking him. Halfway through her attack, it started to pour down rain and her ascension ended, the glow faded away.

"You're dead!" she shouted, punching him in his jaw. "You hear me? You don't know what evil is! _I'm_ evil! Fight back!" she demanded.

-----------------------------

"This one sounds promising," Pogue mused as he read the small incantation. "All we need is one ingredient."

"Yeah, but that's a pretty major ingredient, if you ask me," Tyler commented warily.

"Just go to the shelf and find it!" he ordered, pushing the youngest Son towards the bookshelf. Stored in various places were jars, some fairly recent, others obviously ancient. He finally found what he needed, a rather new looking jar with a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"Got it," he said triumphantly. There was no smile on his face though as he carried it over to Pogue. Instead, Tyler looked ill. "Do I even want to know where this came from?"

"No, and neither do I. All that matters is that this might be what saves Caleb and Reid," he replied, unscrewing the jar and pulling out a human heart. Walking up to the circle, Pogue carefully tied the ribbon around the heart. "_Before the passing of this hour, take away all her power,_" he chanted and tossed the heart into the fire. The flames rose above their heads, a sickening blood red tone. Both boys had to back away, shielding themselves from the inferno. When the heat suddenly died, they looked back to see the fire of the circle barely even flickering.

"Did it work?" Tyler asked curiously, stepping up to the circle with Pogue.

"I'm not sure, man."

"Well, how will we know if it did?"

"Caleb will come back with Reid, and Killian will be gone…hopefully."

"Isn't there anything else we can do?"

"Not unless you want to go fight Killian yourself. Caleb specifically told us to stay put."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We go back to Caleb's place and wait. Let's get out of here." Tyler just nodded and the two headed up the stairs, silently praying that their brothers were alive and well.

-----------------------------

Reid was free, and his eyes were still black as he started untying the ropes around his ankles. He could feel the Power racing through his body, and was beyond pissed that he couldn't use. Killian's binding potion was still in effect; he could feel that, too. It was like an anchor weighing him down inside. But he wasn't going to let Caleb have all the fun with her. No, he wanted to get a few licks in as well. But, outside, Caleb wasn't getting many hits in at all as Killian was still whaling on him. Sometimes he ducked, but the hits connected to him for the most part, until Caleb was able to grab a hold of her.

"Nice try, Killian," he said, his face close to hers, before he tossed her away from him with an extra boost of Power, slamming her back into the bricked wall. As she recovered, shaking the pain clouding back and head away, she saw Caleb calmly walking toward her, as if it were any other sunny day. "I know what you want," he said, and she raised her arm to attack. Both of them noticed right away that she just barely hit him with her telekinesis.

Her power was weakening, barely making Caleb go back a step, and he hit her back with his Power. His attack was much more effective, throwing her back into the wall even harder and dropping her to the ground. She shivered as she came back up, feeling weak and drained. Caleb stood in front of her, calm as ever, even as she hit and screamed at him. Her hits weren't making much of a dent; she was like that woman in the black and white version of the _Wolfman_, when the monster was struggling with her in the foggy woods.

Upstairs, Reid was leaning out of the window and saw Killian hitting Caleb. He didn't know that she was wearing down and weak. All he saw was his psychotic sister hitting his friend. She needed to be shut down. With that, and his revenge in mind, he went into the kitchen as fast as he could, grabbed her discarded athame then headed for the door.

"I'm not gonna make it easy for you!" Caleb shouted over the rain, and Killian threw herself against him, screaming.

"I'm evil! Do you hear me? I'm evil, Caleb! I'm evil!" she shouted, but her shouts soon faded out. She began to sob, grabbing a hold of Caleb's shirt and shaking him hysterically. "I'm ev-evil! Do you hear me? I'm evil! I'm evil! I'm evil! Please! Caleb, please, just do it," she begged, and he looked down at her ragged form.

Neither of them noticed Reid running out through the back door. He was completely compared to jam the butcher's knife into her back, slit her throat, and gut her – have as much fun with her skin as she had with him – until he saw her sobbing in Caleb's arms.

"Caleb, please, just do it," she begged, looking up at him. "Just do it! Just kill me! Just kill me! Just kill me, please, just do it," she begged, and Caleb wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest in shock. As she continued to cry hysterically, she lost balance and collapsed to her knees, bringing Caleb with her.

"Shh," Caleb soothed, rubbing her back and smoothing her hair back as she continued to bawl her eyes out into his chest. "It's all right. It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here. Shh," he told her, and glanced over his shoulder to see Reid. The knife fell from his hand, and he was left standing there in the pouring rain, staring at them as the rumbling of thunder drowned out Killian's cries.

There was no way they could kill her, not now.

A/N: "You think I can't take a hit?" was a line taken from _Sky High_, said by Steven Strait. Also, I feel really bad about posting this the day before I go on vacation, but I hope to come back in a week to reviews.

P.S.: Eight pages total.


	22. The Reason in Madness

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

GreggoAddict: Do you really hate Killian so much that you want her gone so badly? That makes me very sad!

Also, thanks to Shiek 2 and -Loves The Used-! 

**Chapter 22: The Reason in Madness**

An hour later, a wet and slightly bruised Killian and Caleb entered Danvers Manor. Pogue and Tyler, who had been in the living room, waiting, jumped up at the sound of the front door closing. They were expecting to greet Reid with Caleb, but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Killian. Reid wasn't even with them. Where was he? The hospital. Caleb had dropped him off before returning to Killian and driving them to his home. Caleb glanced at them briefly, nodding to them, letting them know silently that Reid was okay. They nodded back, but their confused gaze was locked on Killian, who was staring into space.

"Come on," he whispered gently into her ear, leading her up the staircase and into his room. He led her like a child over to his bed and she sat down obediently, arms wrapped around herself. "It's okay. Rest here," he told her, and quickly wrapped a towel around her shoulders. Killian nodded at him, slowly lying down as he covered her with a blanket. "You rest now. I'll put your stuff here," he told her, picking up the backpack she had at the house, and placed it on a chair at the end of the bed. "I'll be close," he assured her, and turned to the door to leave.

"Caleb," she called, and he turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

Killian stared into his eyes, not even certain of what she was going to say. She couldn't remember, she couldn't comprehend anything. She just stared at him, and knew then that the pain she was feeling, the guilt, it was never going to go away. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"…Nothing," she said quietly and closed her eyes, hoping for a peaceful sleep as Caleb left.

-----------------------------

That night, after checking himself out of the hospital, Reid walked to the local bar. Not Nicky's. Nicky didn't serve alcohol, and that was what he needed right now and he needed a lot of it. He was drinking a beer and playing darts by himself, trying not to think of Caleb and Killian, cuddling in the rain. As he went up to get his darts another one flew close to his head, hitting the bull's eye. Whoever had thrown it had the Power, so it had to be Tyler or Pogue, he assumed, because Caleb would be too busy coddling his psychotic sister.

Turning around, he saw Pogue sitting in his chair, picking up Reid's beer to mime a toast to him.

"Hey, Reid," he said, and Reid moved back to sit across from the elder Son, forgetting the darts for the moment. "So, Al's Bar, huh?" he commented, taking the beer the waitress brought him. "Who would've predicted you'd end up here?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, it seemed as good a place as any to re-evaluate my situation after being dumped in a hospital so my friend could play house with my homicidal sister," he retorted dryly.

"Wouldn't cough up the bucks for the ticket to England, would he?" he asked, referring to Reid's father, Joseph.

"No, the asshole wouldn't," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Did you tell him about Killian?"

"No, didn't see the point. He didn't care about her when she was living with us, why would he now?" Reid scoffed bitterly, taking a deep drink.

"Come back to Caleb's with me Reid," Pogue told him calmly, patiently.

"Yeah, I have big plans for that," he scoffed again and took another drink.

"Look, we know where she is, with us, we have access to her. She can't hurt us," he replied reassuringly.

"Nice try, bad pitch," he said, slamming his glass down. "I'm not going there."

"Loyalty to the bottom of a bottle now, Reid?" he asked with an angry sneer, and Reid just scowled at him. "It's all right, if that's how you want to live your life right now. That's fine, but it's not why I tracked you down. We need to talk about Killian."

"She's a psychotic murderer," he stated simply. "She admitted it freely, not to mention _quite_ proudly, to both Caleb and I. She's far more dangerous than Chase _ever_ was. Surely _you_ understand that," he said mockingly, reminding him of his stint in the hospital.

"All too well," he mumbled.

"So, are you going to help me get rid of her?" he asked, and Pogue looked up at him in shocked.

"I didn't come here to help you plot the sadistic murder of your sister, Reid," he replied.

"Then why come to me at all?" he asked angrily. Pogue was sick of his defeatist attitude and slammed a fist onto the table.

"If you're so bent on killing her, go ahead! You know where she is, why not did it yourself? Why the hell are you asking me?" Reid refused to look at him. "You thought you were the best of us, the strongest, and she cleaned your clock, didn't she? You look like hell," he commented.

"She has unlimited power and the willingness to use that power for evil. She's trouble."

"Not anymore, at least not for the next twenty-four hours she doesn't," he replied. "Tyler and I fixed that."

"It doesn't matter, Pogue! She's just like Chase," he reasoned. "She has to be stopped."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to run of with you to help you murder your sister," he said, rising to his feet and throwing some money on the table. "Come by tomorrow morning. We can all talk then…if you don't have a hangover that is," he added and walked out of the bar, leaving Reid to drown his sorrows and anger in more beer and many games of darts.

P.S.: Three pages total.


	23. The Point of No Return

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 23: The Point of No Return**

Pogue and Tyler were in the living room, looking through some files spread out around them. They hadn't seen Killian since last night, and they hadn't seen Caleb since this morning, when he woke up and told them to start going over the police reports. Why, they didn't know, but he was tense and neither of them wanted to stress him out more than he already was. Since then, Tyler had gotten breakfast from town and Pogue called Reid's cell in hopes to drag him away from the bar, or his hangover in his dorm room.

Whichever it was.

Almost an hour after he called, Reid walked. He stepped into the living and was half awake until he saw Tyler and inspected his huge black eye. They other two Sons were inspecting him in return.

"Bitch," Reid sneered. Tyler gave him an odd look, wondering why he was saying that to him. "Not you, obviously," he corrected and sighed heavily. "Sorry I let this happen, boys."

"I believe it was Killian who allowed her elbow to collide with my face. Not your fault, man," Tyler replied, smirking at him.

"At least you only got the elbow, baby boy," Reid told him, gesturing to his arm in a cast and the numerous stitches and bruises visible on his face.

"Well, if it's any consolation, it looks like you were tortured by a _much_ larger woman," Tyler joked, smiling at Pogue proudly when he saw that Reid actually cracked a smile. Reid's smile faded though as he looked around the house; he noticed the lack of the eldest son and his sister.

"She's still here, with _him_, I assume," he sneered in disgust.

"He gave her his bed," Tyler said, then furrowed his brow. "Again, technically," he added and was about to say something else when Caleb walked in.

"Reid," Caleb greeted in astonishment. He had to stop in his tracks when he saw the third Son, shocked.

"Caleb," Reid replied stiffly, nodding slightly.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon," he admitted, hands moving into his pockets as he started to shift awkwardly on his feet. "How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected," he replied with a look that clearly said, _How do you think I am?_

"Good. Good," he said slowly and looked over at Tyler. "Doughnuts?" he asked, and Tyler pointed to the box on the end table. "Thanks," he said as he opened the box and Tyler just nodded.

"Developed a sweet tooth, Caleb?" Reid asked mockingly, watching the eldest Son with a scowl. Reid was pretty sure he was blatantly ignoring him.

"You got jelly?" Caleb asked Tyler, looking over at him. Yeah, Reid was right. Caleb was ignoring him.

"I got a whole selection," Tyler replied helpfully, looking back and forth between the two Sons worriedly.

"Won't my darling sister find it difficult to enjoy a delicious, jelly-filled doughnut if she's, hopefully, bound and gagged?" he asked sarcastically.

"Reid, we went through all this last night," Caleb sighed, turning to look at him in exasperation. This was true. The two of them had discussed rather loudly, on the way to the hospital, that Killian was going stay with him until they knew what to do with her.

"Yeah, and you were right," Reid said with a nod. "The police wouldn't be able to hold a psychotic murderer against her will. I _completely_ understand why you chose _not_ to turn her over. What I _don't_ understand is why the bitch that brutally tortured me last night gets sweets this morning!" he shouted.

"Well, I don't really have anything upstairs," he retorted calmly, earning a snicker from Tyler. The arguing Sons looked at him, and he immediately shut up once Pogue cuffed his arm. "What do you want to do, Reid?" he asked with a sigh. "Let her starve? She's your sister, or have you forgotten that?"

"No chance of that happening any time soon, Caleb. Besides, there are far more humane ways to deal with a rabid animal, like returning her fabulous work seen on me back onto her!"

"She's not an animal," he argued angrily.

"Oh, no?" he scoffed in disbelief.

"Should Tyler and I leave you two alone with a bottle of Jack and a ruler?" Pogue interjected, annoyed and weary of the constant arguments. The only answer he received was withering looks from both Sons. Seeing there was no point in getting between them, he looked back down at the papers.

"She's a person," Caleb reasoned. "In case you've forgotten, we don't go around torturing people."

"Don't you _dare_ take the moral high ground with me after what she did!" Reid shouted furiously, jabbing Caleb's chest with his good hand. "I'm all for helping people and all that shit, but I _don't_ believe in coddling a known murderer!"

"You know, it wasn't too long ago that you were the one checking her out and flirting with her," he retorted, remembering all those weeks ago at the pool.

"It also wasn't too long ago I had full feeling in my right arm," he retorted, raising his arm in the cast, then paused. "And _don't_ remind me of that again," he said in disgust, shivering slightly.

"She wants to change," he said reasonably, starting to calm himself down.

"She's evil, Caleb. She said it herself! Hell, she shouted it repeatedly while wailing on you," he stated pointedly. "She's just like Chase! It doesn't matter what she wants or what she says she wants! You let her go, and she'll kill again! No questions asked!"

The two just stared at one another, Caleb calm and Reid pissed. Neither could believe that the other didn't see what they saw so clearly. When Caleb didn't answer, Reid picked up his jacket from the chair and left without another word, just the slam of the front door.

"He'll come around," Caleb said, though it was more to himself than Pogue or Tyler.

"Reid? Sure! We don't have any experience in this, but I'm sure people always get a little funny after they've been sadistically tortured," Tyler said sarcastically. "Well, I guess you'd know," he added quickly as he looked to Pogue, referring to Chase. Pogue just nodded, and Tyler walked over to Caleb, placing a book of checks on top of the box of doughnuts he was holding. "I need you to sign these," he said.

"You guys understand why we have to help Killian, don't you?" he asked with a sigh, signing the paper for Tyler.

"Totally, man," Pogue replied and Tyler nodded.

"Yeah! And here," he said, turning the page and pointing to another place.

"I mean, we can't just pick and choose who's worth saving and who isn't," Caleb told them logically.

"Oh, we know! No worries, man," Tyler exclaimed reassuringly. "And this one," he said, pointing to another place. As soon as Caleb finished signing, Tyler ripped out the page of checks and smiled at him. "Thanks!"

"Wait!" Caleb exclaimed, looking at the copies of the checks and halting the youngest Son's movements. "All those checks were made out to you!"

"Yeah, I know," he replied with a nod, and Caleb checked the book again.

"Did I just pay for you to go on vacation?" he asked incredulously.

"Tyler!" Pogue scolded, and the accused looked between the two as he put on his jacket.

"What, like I'm going to stick around here while that psycho is roaming loose upstairs with unlimited powers and a massive book of spells and potions to use against us at any time? I think not," he told him, waved goodbye to them and left much calmer than Reid, gently closing the door.

"Well, so much for teamwork." Caleb sighed and sat down next to Pogue in Tyler's former chair.

"I believe _you_ were the one who said we weren't a team right now, remember?" Pogue said a bit accusingly. That scared Pogue a little. When did it become his job to mediate between all three Sons instead of just Reid? Out of all of them, Pogue always thought Tyler would be the one to do that.

"Unfortunately," he replied, hanging his head. "You're still with me on this, right?"

"You love her?" he asked seriously, and Caleb slowly looked up at him. With a small smile on his lips, he nodded. "Then I'm with you, all the way," he told him, and two smiled at one another. "So where's Tyler going?"

"Just to California for the weekend," he answered and picked up the box of doughnuts.

"At least that gives a few days to figure out what to do next, man," Pogue pointed out positively. Nodding, slightly reassured, Caleb pounded fists with the second Son before walking towards the staircase. "Hey, Caleb," he called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking, sugar high?" He point at the box of doughnuts. "Not such a good idea."

Caleb just shook his head and headed up the staircase, a smile on his face. His mother, after much convincing, finally checked herself into rehab. It was hard, but Caleb was sure that she would be fine and be home before he graduated. Evelyn Danvers wouldn't miss her only child graduating for all the liquor in the world. As Caleb entered his room, he looked to the bed for Killian only to find it made. The young woman in question was leaning against the wall, looking over the grounds of his home from a window.

"Killian, I have doughnuts," he said weakly. When Killian didn't react, he put the box down on the bed and slowly walked closer. "I understand what you're going through," he began, and he sort of did since he killed Chase, "and I want to help but…there are a few things you have to do. First…I need you to give me that athame," he said, holding out his hand.

Where she got it, he could only guess. It was probably in her pack. He knew he should've checked it, but he needed her to know that he trusted her. He watched carefully, patiently waiting as Killian looked down at her hand. The athame was covered with dried blood, Reid's blood. She lifted it slowly, gazing at the blade curiously. She hesitated for a moment before handing it to him, making sure to turn it hilt first.

"You should be resting," he advised.

"I rested for nine years in a mental institute," she told him tonelessly.

"I got breakfast," he told her.

"You've done enough for me already," she replied. "You rest for a change. I'm not going anywhere," she assured him and Caleb nodded, believing her.

_**A/N: **_For those of you that don't get the ruler joke, it's something that I say a lot when two of my guy friends get into a fight. They are a lot like Caleb and Reid, although nowhere near as good looking, and always fight so, when they do, I ask if I should leave them alone with a bottle of Jack and a ruler, so they can figure out which one of them is the "bigger" man, if you know what I mean.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	24. The Way Things Work

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 24: The Way Things Work**

Killian was sitting on Caleb's bed, thinking about everything. She could hear Reid's screams echoing in head as she tortured him. She remembered the feel of his blood on her hands, even when she has washed it off. She couldn't get her mind off of the feeling of beating up Caleb, of using magic against him. The guilt was driving her insane, and the extra surge of power from her ascension wasn't helping as it tempted her to use. She should've known better than to get so close to them. She started to like them. If she hadn't gotten close, she wouldn't be feeling so much guilt. It was her own fault, and she knew it.

As she got up, quickly packing her things, Caleb came back in. He had said he was going to review more files with Pogue while she rested.

"Killian," Caleb said quietly from the doorway. She just looked at him briefly before going back to packing; she needed to ignore him. "You're in no condition to leave," he told her. "Listen, if you walk out that door now, you'll be running for the rest of your life."

"I've been running for the past two years, what's a few more?" she retorted, still not looking at him. "I've got no qualms with it."

"It'll be a pretty short run," he told her, hoping she would stop but she didn't.

"You know what? It doesn't matter," she said as she walked past him, but Caleb moved quickly to step between her and the door:

"It _does_ matter," he told her honestly. "It matters to me."

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me? Just…stop it," she demanded, but he just stared down at her, not moving an inch to let her pass. "Are you going to step aside now, or do are we going to have to throw down again?" she threatened. She thought that would work, but he still wouldn't budge. "What am I, your prisoner?"

"No. You're not my prisoner."

"So I'm free?"

"I don't know about that," he said and stepped aside, "but the door is open." Killian just stared at him for a moment before forcing herself to walk past him. "Where are you going to go? Back out in that darkness?" he asked, and she hesitated for a moment before she kept walking toward the staircase. "I told you that you didn't have to go there."

She remembered that. She remembered it very clearly, and slowly came to a stop at the top of the stairs, her back to him.

"It's your choice, Killian. Choose," he told her. "As stupid as Reid can be, he was right. You are like Chase and, just like him, you thought that you could just touch the dark side of our powers," he began, slowly walking closer to her. "That you'd be okay, that you could control it, but it swallowed you whole. So tell me," he said, coming to a stand still behind her, "how did you like it?" he whispered into her ear.

Gritting her teeth, Killian turned and punched him, hard. He didn't retaliate, just slowly turned back to look at her. She may not have her powers for the time being, but she could still pack a punch. Seeing that he wasn't giving up on her was frightening to Killian. She just stared back at him for a moment before looking at the ground, at anywhere but him.

"Will you help me?" she asked hesitantly. Caleb smiled a bit as he took her by the chin, raising her head up to look at him.

"Always."

Later that afternoon, Caleb and Pogue discussed what to do with Killian. It took a full two hours to come to an agreement. Neither of them wanted to turn her over to the police, because they both knew that wouldn't help her at all, but the fighting was centered on Pogue's idea. He said that if they weren't taking her to jail, then they should check her into a hospital, another clinic. Caleb was immediately against it, since it was a mental hospital that pushed Killian over the edge in the first place.

Two hours later, Pogue had won. Caleb was driving to a mental institution Virginia with Killian in the passenger seat.

"So, how does this work?" she asked him, turning away from the passenger window to look at him.

"There's no real simple answer to that," he replied.

"Then make something up, anything," she told him with a smile, which he returned.

"I won't lie to you and tell you that it'll be easy, because it won't. Just because you've decided to change doesn't mean everyone else ready for you. The truth is, no matter how many good things you do to try to make up for the bad, you'll probably never balance out the cosmic scale," he explained solemnly. "And you'll probably never regain Reid's trust. Or Tyler's, I guess."

"So, you can't promise me that the universe isn't going to screw me over in the future?" she asked, half joking.

"The only thing I can promise you is that you'll probably be haunted," he replied.

"I already am," she admitted forlornly, and looked back out the window once again.

"You may be for the rest of your life," he told her regretfully. Sighing heavily, Killian dug her hand into the bag of popcorn on her lap and ate a handful. "Are you sure that that's going to be enough for you?"

"Yeah, I could live off this stuff," she said with a smile, then sobered up. "I'll pay you back."

"Actually, I think that belonged to Tyler," he replied lightly, and she paled a bit at the mention of the youngest Son.

"Oh," she said quietly, hanging her head. "Well, maybe we just don't mention it then."

"Maybe we do," he scolded.

"Are you saying I have to apologize?" she asked incredulously. "He's not even here! He never has to know!"

"Do you think you could though?" he questioned seriously.

"I don't know," she admitted, and then looked at him with a smirk. "How do you say, "Gee, I'm really sorry knocked you out and nearly tortured your best friend to death"?"

"Well, first off, I think I'd get rid of the "Gee". It's far too carefree and flippant for an apology," he replied, smiling at her amusedly. Killian quirked a grin and looked out the window. "And, secondly, I think you have to ask yourself whether or not you're sorry."

"What if I _can't_ say it, even if I _am_ sorry?" she asked him hesitantly, shrugging a bit. "There are some things a person just can't take back, no matter _how_ sorry they are, Caleb. You should know that."

"Yeah," he sighed, flexing his hands on the steering wheel in frustration. "I've got some experience in that area," he added, remembering Sarah and how bad things had ended between them.

"God, I don't think I'm going to make it through the next ten minutes," she told him, rubbing her face in exhaustion.

"So make it through the next five minutes instead," he compromised teasingly, and she smirked over at him.

"I don't think I can do that either," she replied.

"Yes, you can," he said confidently. "I know you. I know you can."

"God, it hurts." She sighed heavily, running her hands through her hair. She was so nervous and antsy; Caleb was amazed she hadn't stuck her head out the window just to breathe. "I hate that it hurts like this."

"Well, I think it's supposed to hurt. All that pain you caused is coming back to you. Feel it, deal with it," he told her. "Maybe then you'll have a shot at being free."

"You really do understand all about the darkness inside, don't you?" she asked interestedly. Caleb just nodded. "I heard all about that transfer kid, Chase. The Seers and a few other mystical aura readers were gossiping over it for weeks." Letting out something between a laugh and a sob, Killian shook her head. "How am I ever going to make things right with Reid?" she asked desperately.

"Killian, I've already told you, this isn't about Reid," he stated sternly. "Well, actually, this time it's partially about Reid," he corrected, trying to laugh.

"You know, all my life there was only one person that tried to be my friend – that went out of his way when I had no right or reason to expect him to – and I screwed him over. Azazeal," she told him. Caleb nodded, remembering the friend. "I…I loved him, and I totally ditched him to come here. I screwed him over. God, I'm so sorry about that, about everything, and I'm just so sorry. I…" Killian sighed and looked over at him in shocked. Had she just apologized for something? That was a new one.

"There, you see? You can say it. That's good," he told her, smiling comfortingly before turning his attention back to the road. "Good," he whispered to himself.

P.S.: Four pages total.


	25. The Facts of Guilt

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 25: The Facts of Guilt**

"Man, you must really hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Yes, you do," Killian stated firmly. "You hate me because you know you're just the same as me. You killed Chase, I've killed…I don't know how many people. You must feel so embarrassed."

"I don't hate you, and I don't feel embarrassed," Caleb stated firmly, hands still on the wheel.

"That's just a stock answer you have because you're new at this," she told him pointedly. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. Do you know what happens after it, after the kill?"

"I get the distinct feeling you're going to tell me."

"What happens after the kill is the shock wearing off. Once it's gone, the guilt kicks in…and that guilt is the real motherfucker," she explained, staring dazedly out the window. They were almost to the hospital now, a few more hours.

Caleb knew she was right. He remembered all too well the guilt that festered within him after he killed Chase. Hell, it was still festering. Chase had been his friend, or he thought he was, and Caleb would've helped him if he'd only asked. He looked over at her; she looked so depressed, as if she could breakdown and cry at any moment.

"I don't know if I can go through this again," she stated.

"Well, you don't really have a choice. We're almost there."

"When I was at Four Winds, I met kids like me," she stated randomly, eyes still on the building.

"I don't follow," Caleb admitted.

"I met some people like us, people with powers," she corrected, almost impatient. "Timmy and Liz, the two that I…that I killed, they had gifts like me. Timmy was a fire starter, and Liz was a mind controller. But…" Killian took a deep breath and closed her eyes, resting her forehead on the cool glass window.

"When you tell someone what you can do and they lock you up, you're not a person anymore. When you're locked up, the doctors and the orderlies and the nurses categorize you as a bunch of psychos. They refuse to acknowledge the fact that you just might be fine," she explained quietly.

Caleb nodded, trying to at least look like he understood what she was saying. The only thing that he could even relate to that was the separate cliques in school. A massive difference to be sure, but still similar in a way.

P.S.: Two pages total.


	26. The Telescope Family

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 26: The Telescope Family**

Two hours later, they arrived at the hospital and Killian sighed. Caleb parked his car and watched his passenger carefully as she looked the building , the place she would call home for as long as need, up and down with a critical eye. It was plain and brick lain, just like any other hospital. It didn't look special at all. In fact, it looked more like a prison with the bars on the windows. Looking at the building, she sighed. Reluctantly, she followed him out of the car. With a gentle arm around her waist, Caleb led her out of the parking lot and towards the concrete stairs.

"Reid's like me, you know. He's a telescope."

"Really?" Now Caleb was just confused.

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled. "He's a Garwin. All Garwin's are telescopes, seeing things differently from the other families."

"Can't argue with that logic," he replied amusedly. "Look, while you're here, don't try anything like last time, okay?"

"Okay," she promised, smiling at him amusedly. Caleb stopped in front of the stairs and moved closer to her and raised his hand to caress her cheek. Killian shivered and back away, looking around uncomfortably. "Look, let's not confuse things. I really do love you, Caleb, but…" Killian looked back at the road interestedly before staring back at him. "We can still leave, just go back to the car and drive away from everything," she offered hopefully.

"What would that help, huh? It wouldn't help you, and I couldn't do it," he told her seriously and she lowered her head, frowning. "So, what are you going to do? Think about it, Killian."

"What are my options?" she exclaimed in frustration. "To grow old in this place and die here? As messed up as I am, they'll never let me go. Never!"

"That's not true. You have a year here, three at the most," he assured her but she scoffed bitterly. He was in denial if he actually believed that.

"That's a lie! I'll never stop being sick! They'll just find something new that's wrong with me, and they'll keep me locked up in solitary and push so many drugs into me that I can't function!" she shouted agitatedly. "No wonder doctors can't help anyone! All they have are deficit columns and _stupid_ tests designed to point out what part of the puzzle they think we're all missing!"

"Okay. You're right. Doctors never concentrate on the things patients are actually capable of. But I know you, Killian. You've been through things that most people don't survive and, yeah, you've done things that would turn most people's stomachs."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she quipped, smirking a little. Caleb just smiles and chuckled amusedly.

"I'm serious. You have a wonderful future ahead of you, but only if you choose it. It's up to you. No more guilt, no more hatred, no more "unbearable sadness". You have no use for any of that anymore. Your life begins this very second," he stated seriously, looking her dead in the eyes, "if you just decide to work at making things right." Killian closed her eyes.

"I'm so tired, Caleb. I'm so Goddamn tired," she replied, leaning her head down against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she rubbed his arms.

After Caleb and Killian had left, Killian actually saying goodbye to him, Pogue went on the search for Reid. It wasn't that hard to find the angry, depressed teen. His frustration curled off him like smoke, and he could sense him from miles away. He was at the bar again, nursing a beer, but where else would he be? Tyler had already left for England; Reid had no other family except his Killian, who was currently being whisked out of state with Caleb. Pogue was the only one left for him, so he sat down with Reid and told him the plan, about how Killian wasn't going to be tortured or going to jail.

He didn't take it as well as he'd hoped.

"It's not what you think," Pogue said, trying to be assuring.

"You actually think that I can form a thought right now," Reid replied scathingly, glaring at the elder Son. "She tried to kill me! _And_ Caleb! And she hurt both you and Tyler!"

"That's true," he replied, seeing no point in denying what all of them knew was true. There was nothing to gain from it.

"So you two just decided to punish her with a severe cuddling and a slap on a wrist?" he asked sarcastically. "That's bullshit!" he shouted, slamming his hand on the table.

"Are you still on that?" Pogue asked in exasperation. "You still want to punish her?"

"YES!"

"Come on, man, let's just talk about this," he said, trying to make Reid see logic. Unfortunately, Reid's logic was outside the bar, on the curb, waiting for common sense to pick him up.

"Oh, I don't think talking is in order right now," he retorted, and took a deep swallow of his beer.

"She needs help," he said in exasperation. It felt like he'd said that for the millionth time. Reid just didn't understand that.

""Help"?" he echoed incredulously. "HELP! Do you have any idea what she did to me?"

"Yes! How can I forget when you keep bitching and moaning about it like a spoiled brat!" he shouted angrily.

"Do you even care?" he asked impatiently, still unable to grasp that Pogue was just trying to help him.

"Reid, she _wants_ to change," he said with a sigh, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead tiredly. "She has a chance to –"

"NO!" he cut off furiously, and Pogue looked at him. "No chance! Jail!"

"Do you honestly think that'll help? That it'll make things better for her, for any of us?" Reid just scoffed, mumbling about Pogue being too idealistic, and Pogue sighed once again. "You could've at least given her a chance to apologize."

"If she apologized to me, I would've beaten her to death," he stated coldly, glaring over at Pogue.

"You could've tried, but it wasn't going to happen," Pogue replied, leaning in closer to Reid threateningly.

"What? Were you going to stop me?" he asked and laughed hysterically. "Was Caleb, because it would take the both of you to do that! Instead, the two of you are helping her run away!"

"She's not running away, Reid," he told him reasonably.

"Well, why would she when she's got her knight in shining armor to protect her?" he asked, referring to Caleb, and looking at Pogue like he was stupid.

"What, do you think that I wanted this to happen to you? To any of us?" he asked desperately.

"She tortured me, knocked out Tyler, and beat up both you and Caleb!" he shouted angrily, not even worried about anyone over hearing since there were only two others in the bar and they were passed out.

"In case you've forgotten, you're supposed to be a little bit stronger than her," Pogue reminded him, trying to lighten the situation. "Her being able to kick all our asses and torture you, not to mention bind your Power –"

"Which we still don't know how to fix," Reid interjected dryly.

"Yes, but her doing all of that to you is kind of an embarrassment on your part," he finished, smirking at his friend.

"You two are letting her go," Reid reiterated pointedly. "After everything she did, you're both just letting her go! Hell, she scared Tyler to the other side of the country, and you two aren't doing shit about it except taking her to a fucking hospital! You fucking pussies! You could've asked me _my_ opinion!"

"We didn't include you in our decision because you were about three seconds away from either killing her or making her run and you know it!" he shouted accusingly. "She's in a fragile state of mind right now!"

"Oh, she so played you! The both of you!" he exclaimed and laughed hysterically again. "She tried to kill us all, and you two just blew it off!"

"That was just…that was just a cry for help," Pogue said, though he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince Reid or himself of that.

"A cry for help is when the person actually says, "Help"," Reid retorted dryly, scoffing and shaking his head at Pogue.

"I know Killian did some bad things to you," he began, but Reid just shook his head and hand furiously at Pogue, making him stop.

"You can't possibly know the kind of pain she put me through!"

"And you can't possibly know the kind of pain she's going through right now!"

"And, of course, you do, right? Everything you've said to me in the last half hour is total bullshit, and you _know_ its bullshit," he accused angrily, and jumped up from his chair, not caring that it fell to the floor, and grabbed his jacket. "See you Monday, _friend,_" he spat mockingly and strode out of the bar, slamming the door behind him. Pogue watched him leave and sighed once he was gone. He looked around the bar once more before picking up Reid's beer and finishing it for him.

"Monday," he repeated to himself, nodding slowly. "That'll be interesting," he commented sarcastically before getting up and leaving the bar himself.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	27. The One Exception

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

**Chapter 27: The One Exception**

"You ready?" Caleb asked her, cradling her face in his hands.

"No."

"Too bad."

Killian laughed quietly as he took her hand and led her inside. The inside was old, as if it hadn't been refurnished since the late sixties or so. Other patients were wandering around nearby, mostly watching TV. One patient, a girl about Killian's age, was spinning herself around in a swivel chair. Another was playing with sock puppets, some were drawing, and some were even playing board games. It looked so familiar that it made her sick, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach as Caleb led her to the front desk.

"Hello, dear. You must Killian. We've been expecting you," the nurse, an overweight brunette, greeted with a bright smile. "Just sign here," she said, smiling at Killian.

"If I sign myself in, I can sign myself out, right?" Killian asked carefully.

"That depends on what Dr. Maddox thinks." Sighing quietly, Killian picked up the pen and signed the forms. "Very good! Now, just wait here and I'll go get Dr. Maddox. He's our primary physician and director here. He'll take good care of her, I promise," she said to Caleb, basically ignoring Killian. "She'll have the best of care here."

"Thank you," Caleb replied, and the nurse left them at the admissions desk with a little bounce in her step. How one person could be so happy around so much sadness and insanity was unbelievable to Caleb.

"So," Killian began, looking up at him, "this is it, the big final goodbye."

"I'm going to miss you," he told her, holding her hands in his as he looked down at her. She looked so lost, so sad and betrayed. At the same time, she knew this was for the best.

"I'm going to miss you, too," she admitted, and he smiled at her. Seeing him smiling at such a horrible situation made her tear up. "Will you visit?" she asked desperately, her voice cracking.

"Every chance I get. Weekends, breaks, every chance," he promised, moving his hands to gently cup her face.

"Promise?"

"On my father's grave."

"You shouldn't say things like that," she admonished, shaking her hanging head.

"Why?"

"Because I might actually start to believe you care." Caleb put his fingers under her chin, and made her look up at him.

"Believe it," he told her, and leaned down to kiss her softly. As soon as they parted, she sighed and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to lose you," she cried into his shoulder.

"You will _never_ lose me," he assured her. "I don't think there's anyone else who would be as good for me as you," he said, and he was pretty certain of that. "You keep me on my toes," he joked.

"Maybe you're the one that needs to be checked in here," she joked, making both of them laugh a little. "I…don't hate me, please. I know I deserve it but, please, don't," she requested quietly, pulling away to look at him.

"Never," he promised, brushing her hair back. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she replied quietly, though she sounded very hesitant about saying it. All of a sudden, she smiled. "You know what the funniest part of this whole thing is?"

"No. Tell me," he said, smiling down at her. Killian just looked up at him, as if to size him up, and shook her head.

"Ms. Garwin?" Both of them turned to see a man in his fifties dressed a white coat, obviously a doctor. "I'm Dr. Maddox," he introduced, moving forward to shake Caleb's hand, followed by Killian's. At least he was acknowledging her presence, unlike the nurse. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "Let's go get you settled in," he said with a smile to Killian, and the two lovers separated from one another.

"Goodbye," she whispered to Caleb, reaching up and kissing his lips once more.

Caleb stood there and watched her walk away with Dr. Maddox. He was talking to her, but it didn't look like Killian was even listening. Just before the two turned a corner and went out of sight, Killian craned her neck to look at him, smiling sadly. Caleb just raised his hand to her, and she looked away. Sighing, he turned on his heel and went back out to his car.

He sat there now, hands gripping the wheel as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was trying not to scream, he was trying to remain calm, but it wasn't really working. When he finally opened his eyes, he sighed and looked around him, hating where he was. It was while he was looking back at the institution with hatred that he saw something in his backseat.

Reaching behind him, he picked it and held it in front of him curiously. It was red journal with intricate golden Chinese writing on the front. As he opened it up, flipping through the pages filled with writing, an envelope popped out and landed on his lap. Beside the journal had been a necklace, locket of sorts, and he held that as well in confusion. He noticed immediately that the envelope was addressed to him, in Killian's handwriting. Looking back at the hospital curiously for a moment, he opened the letter and read.

_Caleb:_

_I don't know what I can possible say to explain everything I've done. I can't explain it away so I won't try to. There would be no point. You already know why I did what I did, so whatever I say would be a lie. So, I think I'll tell you something that's true. The truth is that being with you was the happiest I've ever been._

_My whole life has been a joke. I prided myself in taking joy in other people's pain, in their humiliation – even when I was at Four Winds. Well, it finally backfired. I hurt the one person I ever truly loved. I hurt you, and I'm sorry. It feels so weird that I can write this to you but not say it to your face._

_Anyway, you now have my three most prized possessions. _

_The first is the necklace passed down generation to generation in my mother's family, The Pewter Heart. I want you to have it. It was said that my family matriarch, Melinda Warren, trapped her lover inside, a warlock named Matthew Tate, who betrayed her to the witch hunters. The necklace was supposed to hold him for all eternity so he could know the sting of betrayal just as she had. Giving you this isn't a threat or a warning, so don't worry. But, it's all I have of my mother and my ancestors, beside my powers and the Book of Shadows, so I'm trusting you to take care of it for me._

_The Book, as you may know, contains the family history of my mother's side and various spells and potions added over the centuries by each Warren witch. That's still at the house where you found Reid and I, on the alter table. Protect it and keep it secret, even from Reid and the others. You're the only one I can trust with it. You're the only one I trust, period._

_The other item is this journal; it's mine. I once saw it as my trophy, my triumph over everything that was expected of me as the abomination of the Garwin-Ipswich/Warren-Salem bloodlines. If you really want to know the truth about me, about everything I did, read it._

_You want to know what the funniest part about this whole thing was? It was you. When I came to Ipswich, I was prepared for everything – the blood, the lies, the killing, the revenge – everything. I was prepared for absolutely everything, except you._

_All my love, Killian_

At the end of the letter there was a postscript, telling him that she used a binding potion and spell on Reid and that was why he couldn't use his Power, even after his ascension. She told him to say the following words, _"The bond, which was not to be done, give him the power to see it undone, and turn back time, to whence it was begun," _to break the spell. She told him to tell Reid that she was sorry, though she doubted he would care.

That was it. That was all that was left of Killian Garwin.

After Caleb returned to Ipswich, he read the journal.

He read about how she felt so angry and betrayed when told about the Power and sent away. He read about her time in Four Winds, with Azazeal and the other two escapees as her only friends. He read about how Azazeal had told her that he wasn't human but a Nephilim, a fallen immortal angel. He read about how she killed the other two with Azazeal because they threatened to turn her over to the police.

He read about how her and Reid's mother didn't really die of food poisoning, but that Killian had accidentally killed her while trying to get a handle on her powers. He read about her relationship with Azazeal, sexual as it was and painful for him to read. She had lied when she told him he was her first, because Azazeal was. He read about how the Nephilim trained her and helped her kill her cousins, stealing their powers.

He read all about her plan to kill Reid and the other Sons of Ipswich for the Power. He read about her time at the school, her time with the Sons, and her time with him.

He noticed how drastically Killian had changed as he read. She was very angry and homicidal at the beginning of the journal – cold, calculated, and completely out of control, out of her mind. With Azazeal, she was lustful and carefree, almost childlike or in a drunken hazy high at all times. By the end of it, she was reluctant, sorrowful, and guilt ridden about everything – past and present.

"She has a chance," he whispered to himself, closing the journal and placing it inside the end table beside his bed, the Pewter Heart resting on top of it.

The only thing that disturbed Caleb was the picture of Azazeal that Killian had drawn in the journal. She did that a lot, he noticed, doodled and sketched throughout the journal. But Azazeal was so much older than her, or at least he looked to be. He had to be around the late twenties or early thirties. Even in the last few pages, Killian wrote about him with such passion and admiration, comparing him to Caleb at some points.

The last lines she had written read, "I miss my angel. I wish he was here to hold me, to kiss me, to just be here." Who her angel was, Caleb couldn't be sure. Throughout the journal, she referred to both himself and Azazeal as her angel. Whichever one she was thinking of would remain a mystery.

P.S.: Five pages total.


	28. Epilogue: The Second Chance

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _The Covenant_ in any way shape or form, which makes me very sad. I do, however, own Kathryn, Killian, some of the family history, and other various things.

The characters of Kathryn and Killian are inspired by two of my all time favorite characters: Kathryn of _Cruel Intentions_ and Faith of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_/_Angel the Series_. Magical references belong to Aaron Spelling's _Charmed_. I own none of those either. Also, for images of the characters, check my profile for the link to my Photobucket.

It's cruel to let y'all read this epilogue, because it opens up into a sequel that will never be. The thing is, when I started this fic, a friend of mine at the time came up with the three new characters in this chapter. She planned the write the sequel herself and then give it to me to post here. Sadly, this friend and I no longer speak and I highly doubt she ever wrote anything, but it seemed a waste to not post this so here it is, the "alternate ending".

**Epilogue: The Second Chance**

Dr. Maddox stood over Killian, checking her vitals for the night. She had been admitted back in early November and it was now New Years Eve. The ball would be dropping in ten minutes, and he was late for dinner with his wife. But it was worth it to observe his favorite patient. Killian Garwin had been an odd patient to begin with, but so were all of his two hundred something patients in their own ways.

When she first arrived, she had been quiet and calm, but had a violent attitude when provoked or annoyed. She would open up in private sessions, but stayed away from every one else most of the time. Often during the sessions, she admitted to being afraid of lashing out and hurting the other patients around her. Ridiculous, he told her. She would say she dreamt or fantasized about it, about killing and bloodshed, about the high it gave her, which was why her medicine was usually upped.

Since her admission though, she had slowly become sullen and gone into a state resembling that of a catatonic. She wasn't even looking at him as he checked her, but rather out of her barred window, into the night sky. Whenever he asked her about this, she would say she was trying to see her mother. Killian admitted that her mother told her that the stars were the eyes of the dead, and that they would always be able to watch over her. Childish, he often thought to himself, childish and immature. Something similar to the Peter Pan syndrome, Dr. Maddox guessed, and holding onto childhood whims.

Dr. Maddox had also noted that she had only one visitor in all the time that she'd been in the hospital, the young man who had brought her in. When Dr. Maddox asked about him in their sessions, Killian explained who he was – her boyfriend, sort of. It was complicated, she said. But, complicated or not, Caleb Danvers still managed to visit from Ipswich, MA every other weekend, and this past Thanksgiving and Christmas. Whenever he came to visit, Dr. Maddox observed, that Killian was more upbeat and talkative than any other time. She was truly happy. Then, once he was gone, the blissful feeling would gradually fade away and be completely gone in about an hour or two, sometimes less.

It was so fascinating to study her.

"All right, Killian," Dr. Maddox said, setting her arm down across her lap, "we're done for the night. Everything looks fine. I'll see you Thursday for our session." He hoped for a response but there was nothing, not even a blink. Dr, Maddox sighed sadly with a shake of his head. "Good night. I'll see you in the morning for your shot." As soon as he left the room, Killian turned her head towards the door, a scowl on the face.

"I can hardly wait," she mumbled sarcastically.

In all honesty, despite the fact that she opened up and spoke with the good doctor, she hated it. She hated being trapped inside another concrete cage. The only reason she would speak to him was to further her healing process, to quicken it so she could leave a sane, free woman. Not like last time. This time around, she wanted to see it through. Of course, with all the crazies, doctors, nurses, and guards harassing her half the time, she wasn't sure if her sanity was getting any better.

Sighing, Killian closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. The thought that helped her get through the night was that, if she went to sleep, the night would pass quickly, then the day would, depending on what activities were planned, and this would continue until Saturday and she would see Caleb again. This weekend was their weekend, and Dr. Maddox had said she was healthy enough to go outside the hospital on trips into town without a guard or nurse. She was excited to tell Caleb, hoping that they would get to be alone together for a change compared to the crazed giggling that always surrounded them.

While her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips as she drifted away, she didn't noticed the wisps of smoke curl into her room through the barred window. Killian felt a tingle in the back of her mind, the hair on her arms and neck stood on end. Someone was using, she could feel it, and that someone was either very strong or there was more than one. But what worried her most was that someone, she felt, was in her room.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey," a female voice sung teasingly, shaking Killian's shoulder. "We know you're awake, so just open your fucking eyes," she said in irritation.

Killian obeyed and stared up at three faces, faces which she had never seen before. The one who had spoken stood in the middle of the three girls, all of which looked around her age, maybe a little older. Her light brown hair hung down to her chest, where her arms crossed as she leaned with arrogance, an annoyed look in her brown eyes.

The other two looked sweet and much more relaxed, rational. On the left was the shortest girl, chestnut hair curled and wavy tied back in a ponytail, leaving only thick bangs on her forehead, hovering over her hazel eyes. She had a small shaped face, almost like an angel. She looked innocent and kind hearted, more so than the other two and definitely more than the speaker.

The girl on the right was smiling at Killian. Her teeth looked perfect, pearly whites. Her face, like the other girl, was small but she had a classic beauty to her. Even her chin length hair, red streaks going through the brown, looked as though it had been done by the best hair stylist money could buy.

Who the hell were these three strangers?

"Who are you?" Killian asked calmly, staring at them as she moved to sit up.

"Friends," the middle girl replied, smirking deviously.

"Not mine," she replied. "I've never seen you before in my life. I think I'd remember girls who broke into hospitals in the dead of night."

"Well, we _are_ friends, believe it or not," she retorted, and walked over to the door, looking in both directions. "Coast is clear. We're good to go. Do it," she ordered and the girl on the right nodded, walking over to the barred window.

"What is she doing?" Killian asked, looking between the other two girls.

"She's going to get them off, and get all of us out of here," the innocent looking girl explained, sitting down on the edge of Killian's bed. Killian almost immediately sat up and scooted away from her. The action caused a little frown on the strangers face, but she hid it quickly.

"That's right," the girl at the window said, and looked back at Killian with a smirk. "Think of it as an early reprieve."

"But, then again, you know all about those, don't you, Killian?" the girl at the door questioned teasingly.

"How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" she asked angrily. "I want some answers, now!"

"Is that any way to talk to the bitches that are springing you?" the girl at the door asked as she turned around to lean against it, obviously bored.

"Be nice," the nice girl admonished. "We need her help, and you pissing her off isn't going to make things any easier!" The girl at the door just scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm Madelyne Parris," she introduced kindly, looking back at Killian. "The girl at the window is Erika Corey."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Erika called over her shoulder, still working some kind of magic on the bars. "I'm almost through."

"And the smart mouth at the door is Emilie Phips," Madelyne continued, looking over at Emilie with a frown.

"Ugh, I hate that fucking name," Emilie sneered in disgust. "It's Emilie Lynn, Mads. How many times do I have to tell you?" she asked before smiling over at Killian. "We're here to kidnap you," she told her simply, as if it was nothing.

"Yeah, well, as nice as it is getting to know my kidnappers," Killian joked sarcastically, "why the hell are you here? You said you needed my help. Help for what?"

"Let's just say that an old friend who should've stayed dead decided that the after life just didn't suit him," Emilie replied bitterly.

"I don't understand," Killian said. "Who are you talking about?"

"Just someone your boyfriend is _very_ well acquainted with," Madelyne told her, and Killian's eyes widened.

"Yeah, him," Emilie said with a nod. "He tends to have that affect on people."

"He's back?" Killian gasped, looking at all three.

"Eureka! We are in business, girls!" Erika cried successfully, turning to look at the others. "You know, if you could transportation spells like the rest of us, I wouldn't have had to ruin these perfectly nice bars," she told Killian.

"That's not a trick I've master yet, and thank you so much for pointing it out," she retorted. "As if I don't have an inferiority complex already," she mumbled, thinking of Reid. "Way to kick me while I'm down."

"Save the bars," Emilie ordered. "We'll use them later."

"For what?" Erika asked, looking at her friend like she was stupid.

"Just a little home experiment," she said mischievously. "Now that that's settled," she began, pushing off the wall and walking over to Killian, "let's blow this popsicle stand," she said, holding out her hand.

"What is this, really? 'Cause I'm not buying the Good Samaritan act."

"Think of this as a second chance," Madelyne told her. "You want to be with your boyfriend, right? You want to make things right with your brother and his friends?"

"…I don't think that's going to be in the cards any time soon," she replied quietly.

"But it can be," Madelyne assured her. "Just come with us. Help us, and we can find a way to help you," she offered.

Killian looked between all three girls, thinking and studying them. They hadn't done anything to make her think they weren't trustworthy yet, besides breaking into her room. She couldn't sense anything dark in them. If she had her Book of Shadows or had bothered to memorize a few spells, she could have done an enchantment spell on something and known for sure. Maybe a truth spell would've helped, but she couldn't think about that now. You couldn't turn back the clock, redo things, she knew this better than anyone. But here were these girls, basically offering her just that.

"Where do we start?" she asked, climbing out of bed. The three girls smiled at one another and helped her out of the window.

"First things first," Emilie said as the group jumped the outer gate of the hospital. "We need to get you some new threads, sister," she told her, looking at the hospital gown in disgust.

"Let's work on getting out of the city limits first, huh?" Killian said, moving to sit in the back seat of the black pick up truck with Madelyne while Emilie drove.

"Hang onto your panties girls," Emilie said deviously and sped away from the hospital and down the highway, back towards Ipswich.

P.S.: Five pages total.

P.P.S.: 120 pages total.


End file.
